Harry Potter und das Merlingemälde
by Silver Snake
Summary: Harry ist im 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Doch der Tod von Sirius hat ihm sehr zugesetzt. Ein merkwürdiges Bild erregt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Was hat es damit auf sich? möglich R rated für spätere Kapitel, HPxDM
1. Im Fuchsbau

Leider gehören mir, genauso wie den anderen Schreiberlingen hier, keiner der Charaktere dieser Fanfiction. Solange ich sie trotzdem für die ein oder andere Geschichte verwenden darf ist aber noch alles okay #g#.

Vorerst sei aber gesagt: das ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt! Ich bin also noch ganz unbedarft und habe keine Übung in so was. Über Kritik jeglicher Art bin ich also in jedem Fall froh!!!!!

Ich hab die Story vom Grundaufbau schon fertig... Allerdings nur in meinem Kopf. Seid bitte etwas geduldig mit mir...

Ich freue mich wie gesagt über Reviews jeder Art. Das erste Kapitel ist auch wirklich erst nur ne Einleitung, die richtige Geschichte fängt aber nächstes Pitelchen an!!! Lasst euch überraschen

**Harry Potter und das Merlingemälde**

**Kapitel 1 „Im Fuchsbau"**

An dem schönsten Juli-Morgen des Sommers schien die Sonne durch das kleine Dachfenster und bildete zusammen mit dem Frühstücksduft, der jede Ecke des Zimmers auszufüllen schien, eine unwiderstehliche Versuchung für Harrys noch dösende Sinne.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft. Er hatte dieses Mal ausnahmsweise gut geschlafen; er konnte sich an keinen Albtraum erinnern. Und das sollte schon was heißen.

Der Junge streckte sich und verbannte jeden Gedanken an Sirius, seinen Paten, in die hinterste Schublade seines Gehirns. Sirius' Tod überschattete nicht nur seine Ferien, sondern auch die von Ron und der ganzen Familie Weasley. Wie um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, der wie eine lästige Fliege immer wiederkehrte, schüttelte Harry noch einmal seinen kopf und schaute auf die Uhr.

10 Uhr. Ron war schon nicht mehr in seinem Bett, sondern saß bestimmt bereits am Frühstückstisch. Leichter Ärger stieg in Harry hoch. Warum hatte Ron ihn denn nicht geweckt? Bis jetzt waren sie immer zusammen aufgestanden, um gemeinsam mit den restlichen Weasleys zu frühstücken. Dumbledore hatte eingesehen, dass Harry nach dem tragischen Vorfall etwas Ablenkung brauchte und ihn mit Rons gesamter Familie zurück in den Fuchsbau geschickt, damit sie dort etwas ausspannen konnten. Denn Artur und Molly hatten die Aufgaben im Phönix-Orden genauso wie die Ereignisse ziemlich mitgenommen.

Harry zog sich schnell an und rieb sich auf dem Weg nach unten noch schnell den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja bei dem schönen Wetter ein wenig Quidditch spielen. Je weiter Harry sich der Küche näherte, desto intensiver wurde der Duft und er konnte erkennen, was Mrs. Weasley Leckeres zubereitete. Der Geruch von Spiegeleiern war darunter, Toast, Marmelade, Kaffee, Kakao und frische Waffeln konnte Harry riechen.

War denn heute ein besonderer Tag, dass Molly sich so viel Mühe machte? In Harrys Kopf fingen die Rädchen an zu drehen. Gerade als er die Tür zur Küche öffnete, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, als ihm schon ein vielstimmiges, fröhliches „Happy Birthday"entgegenschallte.

Sofort war er von den Weasleys umringt, wurde gedrückt und umarmt. Hermine war auch da und erklärte ihm, dass sie de letzten Tage der Ferien auch im Fuchsbau verbringen würde.

Als sich der erste Ansturm gelegt hatte und alle um den Frühstückstisch herum saßen, holte Ron unter seinem Stuhl eine schuhkartongroße Kiste hervor und überreichte sie Harry.

„Noch mal Happy Birthday, Harry. Das ist von uns allen."

Harry inspizierte die Kiste mit großem Interesse. Sie war aus Holz und mit einem Material beschlagen, das wie Leder aussah, allerdings so hart wie Metall war.

„Drachenhaut", erklärte Charlie und wollte sich eine Waffel nehmen, wurde jedoch mit einem Klaps auf die Finger von Mrs. Weasley zurückgewiesen. Sie wollte, dass alle auf Harry warteten.

Auf dem Deckel der Truhe war in einem Wappenzeichen eine Kugel eingesetzt, die golden schimmerte. Um sie herum waren Flügel ins Holz geschnitzt, sodass das Ganze wie ein Schnatz aussah.

Interessiert berührte Harry die Schnatzkugel mit den Fingern. Sie ließ sich bewegen und rastete plötzlich ein.

Feine, geschnitzte Linien begannen auf dem Holz zu leuchten.

Erschreckt wich Harry zurück und wandte sich Hilfe suchend Ron zu. Der grinste nur und nickte wieder zu der Kiste.

Das Leuchten hörte auf und die Truhe wuchs bis sie ca. das Vierfache der Größe erreicht hatte.

Harry berührte vorsichtig den Schnatz mit dem Ziegefinger. Der Ball fuhr in die Kiste hinein bis nur noch eine kleine Rundung zu sehen war. Mit einem Schnappen sprang der Deckel der Truhe auf und Harrys Sicht wurde frei auf einen Quaffel, zwei Klatscher und, verdeckt von einer kleinen Tür im Deckel der Kiste, der Schnatz.

Mit leuchtenden Augen sahen die Weasleys Harry an und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Der konnte mit Mühe seinen offen stehenden Mund schließen und würgte vor lauter Freude nur ein „Danke!" hervor.

Ehrfurchtsvoll strich er mit der Hand über die Bälle, über das Holz, die Drachenhaut und über das rote, samtene Innenfutter.

Rons Stimme riss ich aus diesem Zustand: „Äh, Harry, ich hab Mordshunger. Macht es dir was aus, die Truhe gleich weiter zu begucken?"

Harry schaute Ron mit großen Augen an, nickte stumm und packte die Quidditch-Box hinter sich auf den Boden. Erst als Mrs. Weasley ihm den Teller mit wuderbar duftenden Waffeln voll lud, erwachte Harry aus seinem trance-ähnlichen Zustand und bemerkte seinen großen Hunger.

„Um gleich spiem wir Quiditf", erklärte er Ron mit vollem Mund und schaufelte sich auch noch ein Spiegelei auf den ohnehin schon überfüllten Teller.

Das Frühstück war sehr gemütlich. Die Atmosphäre nahm auch keinen Abbruch an dem Versuch der Zwillinge, die Harry ein paar ihrer neuen Süßigkeiten andrehen wollten. Harry hätte an seinem Geburtstag doch was Besonderes verdient. Dieser lehnte jedoch dankend ab, was Fred und George mit enttäuschten Gesichtern kommentierten.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Harry damit vermieden, den Fuchsbau abzufackeln. Die Bonbons ließen den Konsumenten nämlich eine halbe Stunde unkontrolliert Feuer spucken.

Harry nahm stattdessen mehrmals einen kräftigen Nachschlag; so gut hatte er wirklich noch nie gefrühstückt. Jeder einzelne Krümel wurde von ihm sorgsam vernichtet, sodass sein Teller am Schluss glänzte wie frisch gespült.

Mrs. Weasley beförderte ihn trotzdem mit dem restlichen Geschirr in die Spüle, wo es sich auf einen Wink ihres Zauberstabs hin selber abzuwaschen begann.

Der Schwarzhaarige beschäftigte sich inzwischen wieder mit seiner Quidditch-Kiste. Außer den Bällen enthielt die Box links und rechts je zwei Schläger, die in den Ecken eingelassen waren. Harry hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, so gut fügten sie sich in das Gesamtbild der Kiste ein.

Neugierig zog der Gryffindor einen Schläger heraus. Wunderschöne Schnitzereien zierten auch dieses Holz, was ihm aber nichts von der Festigkeit nahm. Die Schläger waren wirklich sehr stabil.

Später als gedacht kamen sie zum Quidditch spielen. Fred und George hatten Pigwidgeon eins der Bonbons gegeben und der kleine Federball folg wie wild durch die Wohnung, hin und wieder, aber viel zu oft, eine Stichflamme auf die Möbel spuckend.

Die ganze Familie jagte hinter der Eule her bis Ginny sie endlich gefangen und in der Spüle so lange mit Wasser getränkt hatte bis das Feuer erloschen war. Mrs. Weasley löschte währenddessen die angesengten und dahinglühenden Möbel.

Die Zwillinge bekamen eine gehörige Standpauke von Mrs. Weasley und Ron jagte sie durch den gesamten Fuchsbau, vor Wut, dass sie seinem Haustier so etwas angetan hatten.

Harry kugelte sich bei dem Anblick auf dem Boden, denn Rons Gesicht nahm vor Anstrengung und Aufregung ein immer leuchtenderes Rot an bis man nicht mehr sagen konnte, wo das Gesicht aufhörte und die Haare anfingen.

Schließlich trat doch wieder Ruhe ein und die Weasleys und Harry schnappten sich ihre Besen und Harrys neue Box. Hermine setzte sich in die Nähe und schaute ihnen beim Spielen zu, sie hielt vom Fliegen nicht so viel. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie es nicht so gut beherrschte. Stattdessen schmökerte sie in einem neuen Buch.

Ginny jedoch spielte mit und machte sich als Jägerin wirklich nicht schlecht wie Harry feststellte. Vielleicht konnte sie Angelina ersetzen, die letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Gryffindor brauchte gute Spieler, um auch dieses Jahr wieder den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen.

Als es dunkel wurde, rief Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder, Harry und Hermine gehörten für sie mittlerweile dazu, zurück ins Haus. Dort wartete ein leckeres Abendessen und zum Nachtisch eine riesige Geburtstagstorte mit vielen Kerzen.

Satt und erschöpft fiel Harry spät abends in sein Bett. Dieser Tag war einer der schönsten seines Lebens gewesen. Bei den Weasleys fühlte er sich so geborgen. Wie er es sich immer bei einer richtigen Familie vorgestellt hatte.

Familie...

‚Jetzt hab ich noch nicht mal theoretisch eine richtige Familie', ging es Harry durch Kopf. ‚Jetzt wo Sirius nicht mehr da ist.'

Während neben ihm Rons regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass der Rotschopf fest schlief, wiegte in dem dunklen Zimmer die graue Mutter Melancholie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Traurigkeit den Jungen, der noch lebte, in den Schlaf.


	2. Endlich Hogwarts

Soooo, nachdem mich meine Eltern mit Beruhigungsmitteln versorgt haben, kann ich auch das 2. Kapitel hoch laden... Ich hab mich nämlich sooo mega doll über die Reviews gefreut, dass ich Hände wedelnd und hüpfend durch die Wohnung gerannt bin und meiner ganzen Familie davon erzählt habe...

Jetzt geht's aber wieder #g# Freu mich immer noch so wahnsinnig!!! Kann es nicht fassen, wie sehr das einen freut ein Review zu bekommen (und ich hab nicht nur 1 sondern gleich 6(!!!!!!) bekommen)

Aber ich will mich natürlich auch noch persönlich zu jedem äußern...

**Ichbaer: **Ich hab mich mal mega über das Review gefreut!! Hab ich ja schon oben geschrieben!!! Das mit dem Fehler tut mir Leid... Ich habe die Angewohnheit statt ihn manchmal ich zu schreiben, das zeigt meine Einstellung #g# Bin anscheinend ein kleiner Egoist. Na gut, eigentlich nicht... aber was soll's. Ich hoffe ich krieg das demnächst verbessert.

**Angelfall**: Hallo, mein süßes Schnubbel!!!! Ja alle mal herhören!!! Ohne diese Süße hier wär ich mal so was von aufgeschmissen, was das hier angeht!!!!!! #Angelfall einen Pokal für Mega soziales Verhalten überreich# Man, bin ich froh, dich als Freundin zu haben!!!! #knuddelattack#

**Kasseopeia**: #große Augen krieg# Wahnsinn!!! Du hast mir geschrieben???? #es nicht glauben kann# Also jetzt bin ich total weg! DANKE!!! Ich liebe deine Geschichte so wahnsinnig!!! #freu# Aber: ja ich sag mal da kommt noch was, hab ich jedenfalls vor #ggg#

**Gugi**: #knuddelattack# juhuuuuu!!!! Die Gugi schreibt mir!!!! #freu# Jaja, die Fehlerchen lassen sich leider nicht vollständig ausmerzen, obwohl ich mich immer bemühe grammatikalisch richtig zu schreiben. Aber hin und wieder mach ich dann doch einen Dreher oder so (Weckstabeln verbuchselt #g#)... Werde mich bessern!!!! Und jawohl, werde sogleich dazu schreiben, welches Genre ich schreibe... Bin mir zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, in welche Richtung die Story geht, aber ich denke ich kann das doch schon einordnen.

**Honigdrache**: Süßer Nick!!! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes #g# Ich freu so riesig, dass dir mein Stil gefällt!!! Gebe mir auch ganz viel Mühe... Ich hoffe meine Sätze werden nicht zu lang #zitter#

**Witchcat20**: Hallo zurück!!! Hier ist ja schon das nächste Kapitel...Hoffe es gefällt dir auch...Denn ich muss erst einmal die Geschichte einleiten und dann geht es los (hoffe ich)...Naja, die Mischung wollt ich auf jeden Fall beibehalten #g#

**Kapitel 2 „Endlich Hogwarts"**

Die nächsten Tage unternahmen Hermine, Ron und besonders die Zwillinge jede Art von Versuch, um Harry aus seiner Trübsal-Blaserei zu holen. Also wurde fast jeden Tag Quidditch gespielt, was Harry am besten ablenkte, weil er seine Fähigkeiten als Sucher verbessern wollte und sich deswegen sehr auf das Spiel konzentrierte.

Neben Quidditch ließ sich Harry sogar freiwillig von Hermine einige neue Zaubersprüche, Flüche und auch Zaubertränke zeigen. Er wollte sich schon einmal auf die ZAGs vorbereiten und Hermine half ihm nur zu gerne dabei. Ron saß dann meist missmutig daneben und lernte mit. Seine Mutter hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass seine Noten auch etwas besser werden könnten. Hermine war eine strenge, aber auch gute Lehrerin und die Jungen zeigten schon bald sehr gute Fortschritte.

Am vorletzten Tag vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts machte sich die ganze Familie Weasley auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Die Briefe mit den benötigten Büchern waren angekommen und es war höchste Zeit für die Besorgungen.

Während Molly und Arthur mit den anderen bei Flourish & Blotts die Schulbücher kauften, schlenderte das Gryffindor-Kleeblatt die Geschäfte entlang. Ron wollte unbedingt nach dem neuesten Zubehör für Besen und Quidditch schauen, obwohl er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass es wohl beim Schauen bleiben würde.

Hermine hingegen blieb immer etwas länger bei Bekleidungsläden stehen und schaute nach der neusten Zauberermode. Notgedrungen warteten Harry und Ron dann auf sie und betrachteten die Schaufenster.

„Also, Harry, dieser neue Besen sah doch wohl einfach nur toll aus, oder?", ereiferte sich Ron auf dem Weg. „Die haben den noch aerodynamischer gemacht! Und erst die Passform! Einfach Wahnsinn. Aber der beste von allen war doch wohl auch dieser Nubilus 5, was meinst du Harry? Harry?"In seinen Gedanken bei den Besenmodellen hatte der Rotschopf nicht mitgekriegt, dass Hermine wieder vor einem Geschäft stehen geblieben war und Harry auf sie wartete.

Schnell lief er wieder zu seinem Freund zurück. Verwirrt betrachtete er die Puppen im Fenster. „Hermine, das ist eine Herrenboutique.", machte Ron seine Freundin auf die Kundschaft des Ladens aufmerksam.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Hermine ironisch. „Komm mit Harry."Und mit diesen Worten zog sie den verdutzten Gryffindor in das Geschäft. Ron folgte ihr.

„Ich finde, du solltest etwas bessere Kleidung tragen.", erklärte Hermine dem verunsicherten Harry, der sich in dieser Boutique absolut unwohl fühlte. „Seit wann bist du unter die Modefachfrauen gegangen?", neckte Ron, erntete aber nur einen verärgerten Blick, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.

„Muss das denn sein?", wandte Harry ein. Er wusste, dass seine Sachen nicht grade Mode waren. Aber er hatte sich langsam an sie gewöhnt. Doch Hermine kannte kein Erbarmen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den Jungen schien, traten sie wieder hinaus auf die sonnendurchflutete Gasse, Harry mit riesigen Taschen unter dem Arm. Sogar Ron hatte auf Hermines Anweisung einen Pullover anprobieren und nach einer kritischen Musterung behalten müssen. Das einzige, was Ron daran gut fand, war, dass Hermine ihm das Sweatshirt geschenkt hatte. Naja, eigentlich sah es ja auch gar nicht schlecht aus.

Auch Harry musste zugeben, dass Hermine ihn gut beraten hatte. Und er musste genauso zugeben, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte: er hatte wirklich dringend neue Klamotten gebraucht. Nie mehr Dudleys alte Pullover und Hosen! Innerlich seufzte Harry auf.

Die Taschen wurden von den Weasleys interessiert begutachtet. Molly war von Rons neuem Pullover ganz angetan, schalt Hermine aber ein bisschen, dass sie für Ron Geld ausgegeben hatte. Nachdem alle benötigten Sachen eingekauft waren, ging es zurück in den Fuchsbau. Rons Mutter ließ sich jedes Kleidungsstück zeigen und kam nicht umhin, Hermine für ihren Geschmack zu loben und Harry immer wieder zu versichern, wie toll er doch in den neuen Kleidern aussähe. Ron grummelte deswegen etwas vor sich hin, wurde aber auch schon bald wieder von der ausgelassenen Stimmung angesteckt.

Der letzte Ferientag kam dann doch noch schneller als erwartet. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley brachten ihre Kinder zum Gleis 9 ¾ und passten auf, dass auch das Gepäck verstaut war. Mit einem lauten Pfeifen fuhr der Zug los. Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten noch eine Weile zu, wie die roten Schöpfe kleiner wurden. Dann ließen sie sich in die Abteilsitze sinken.

Vorausschauend hatten sie dieses Mal sofort beim Einsteigen in den Zug ein leeres Abteil gesucht. So war ihnen das lange Suchen erspart geblieben und sie waren schön unter sich, auch wenn Harrys besten Freunde manchmal durch den Zug gehen mussten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, wie es ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler verlangte.

Obwohl Harry in den Ferien wahrlich genug geschlafen hatte, machte ihn das leichte Ruckeln des Zuges müde. Ginny ihm gegenüber hatte sich mit einem Zauber Musik in die Ohren gehext und döste nun mit dem neusten Album von den Crying Wands in ihrem Sitz.

Neville, der fast schon obligatorisch auch in ihrem Abteil saß, arbeitete sich durch sein Geburtstagsgeschenk, ein zentimeterdickes Buch über Zauberpflanzen jeder Art. Harry blieb also nichts anderes übrig als sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

Die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten war auch noch nicht vorbeigekommen. Essen als Zeitvertreib war dementsprechend auch noch nicht drin. Gelangweilt und mit müden Augen schaute der Gryffindor aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Diese dort sah doch aus wie ein Fisch, die andere wie ein Mann mit einem ganz dicken Bauch...

Harry brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um Figuren aus den Gebilden am Himmel zu erkennen. Delfine tummelten sich oben am Himmel, Schiffe mit großen Segeln schwebten über das blaue Luftmeer, Kaninchen mümmelten an Möhren, riesige Hunde sprangen umher...

Hunde. Plötzlich sah der Schwarzhaarige nur noch Hunde am Himmel. Sirius... Schnell schloss Harry die Augen, um die Wolken aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen, aber vor seinem inneren Auge schienen die Hunde immer noch grell und glühend zu laufen.

Wieder einmal sah Harry die ganze Szenerie vor sich. Wie Sirius verschwand. Tränen füllten die smaragdenen Augen. Mit Mühe konnten diese die Nässe noch zurückhalten.

„Hallo, meine Lieben, wollt ihr ein paar Süßigkeiten?", erklang plötzlich eine weiche, warme Stimme und die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben.

Erschreckt schnellte Harrys Kopf zur Tür. Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter. Durch den Reflex hatte er sie nicht mehr zurückhalte können.

„Na, mein Guter, ein paar Schokofrösche oder Bertie Botts Bohnen?", fragte die Dame lächelnd. Schnell wischte Harry die Träne von seiner Wange und zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Ja gerne.", antwortete er und holte ein paar Sickel aus seiner Tasche.

Ron und Hermine kamen kurz vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts noch einmal im Abteil vorbei. Hermine bemerkte sofort, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, denn dieser hatte sich den Rest der Fahrt nicht mehr wirklich beruhigen können. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht vor allen darauf ansprechen. Sie hatten in den Kutschen bestimmt genug Zeit dazu.

Auf dem Bahnhof herrschte wie immer am Schulanfang reges Treiben. Hagrid war auch wieder da. Freudig schob er sich durch die Schülermenge zu seinen kleinen Freunden hin, um sie dann mit seinen riesigen Armen zur Begrüßung fast zu Tode zu quetschen.

Dann gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zu den Kutschen, während der Halbriese sich um die Erstklässler kümmerte.

In dem Gefährt erzählte Harry seinen beiden Freunden von der Zugfahrt. „Ich hab auf einmal überall Hunde gesehen. Wie Sirius einer war.", erklärte Harry und schluckte schwer. Betreten schauten Ron und Hermine zu Boden. „Harry, ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, aber du wirst darüber hinweg kommen.", tröstete ihn Ron.

„Das hört sich jetzt zwar unmöglich an, klar. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass du ihn vergessen musst. Er wird in deinem Herzen weiterleben!", fügte Hermine hinzu und sah dem Jungen,

der lebte, aufmunternd in die Augen.

Harry lächelte wehmütig zurück. Aber er war froh, dass seine Freunde ihn verstanden. Er wusste, dass auch für sie Sirius' Tod nicht einfach gewesen war, genauso wie die anderen Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres.

Langsam setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung.

„Halt! Wartet auf mich!", schrie jemand noch im letzten Moment. Die Karawane hielt an. Wie sich herausstellte war es Goyle. Neugierig streckten sich Köpfe aus den Fenstern.

Die Gryffindors konnten sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es sah auch zu komisch aus, wie Gregory Goyle prustend den Kutschen nachjagte. Auch aus der Kutsche vor Harry schaute ein Schopf heraus, allerdings nicht mit belustigter Miene.

Das sonst von einem höhnischen Grinsen dominierte Gesicht, war zu einer verärgerten Grimasse geworden.

„Goyle, du hirnloser Schwanzlurch", donnerte Draco Malfoys Stimme über den Wind hinweg. „Beeil dich gefälligst. Du bist so peinlich, weißt du das eigentlich?!"

Die Gryffindors hörten vergnügt der Gardinenpredigt zu. Hermines Blick hing aber mehr an dem wahrscheinlichen Grund für Goyles Zuspätkommen. Unter seinem Arm hielt er ein großes, rechteckiges, aber flaches Paket, dick in Packpapier gehüllt.

Vorsichtig reichte der Junge zuerst das Paket zu seinen Freunden hoch, um erst danach bei ihnen Platz zu nehmen. Es schien sehr wertvoll zu sein.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was hatte Goyle denn da unter dem Arm?", stellte sie die Frage offen in die Runde. Harry und Ron, immer noch mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Gesichtern, zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Sah aus wie ein Bild.", schätzte Ron und bekam einen nachträglichen Lachanfall, als er sich wieder Malfoys Gesicht ins Gedächtnis rief.

Sehr interessant fanden die beiden Jungen das Thema allerdings nicht und machten sich über die Slytherins lustig.

Hermine blieb trotzdem in Gedanken versunken und beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch. Warum hatte Goyle denn ein Bild mit nach Hogwarts gebracht? Sie war gespannt, was darauf zu sehen war.

Bald schon waren sie am Schloss angekommen und die Große Halle füllte sich in kurzer Zeit. Wie ein Hummelnest brummte der riesige Raum von den Gesprächen der Schüler. Eine Geste von Dumbledore brachte die Meute jedoch schnell zum Schweigen.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts! Wieder ist ein neues Schuljahr angebrochen und wir sind alle gespannt, was es für uns bringen wird. Doch Voraussagen ist nicht meine Spezialität. Ich kann euch nur sagen, wer euch demnächst in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird. Begrüßt mit mir Professor Fulgor."

Höflicher Applaus hieß die angesprochene Person willkommen, die einen viel zu großen Umhang trug, dessen Farbe ein so dunkles Grün war, dass er schon fast schwarz aussah. Die offensichtlich kurzen Haare waren unter dem Zaubererhut nicht zu erkennen. Gemurmel machte sich unter den Schülern breit. War das dort oben nun eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer? Das fein geschnittene Gesicht hatte zwar eindeutig eine weibliche Note, konnte aber auch einem hübschen Mann gehören.

Die Überlegungen endeten, als die Erstklässler eintraten, um in ihre Häuser einsortiert zu werden. Professor McGonagall positionierte den Sprechenden Hut auf dem üblichen Hocker. Gespannt warteten alle auf das Lied, das der Hut jedes Jahr dichtete, um es zu diesem Anlass vorzutragen.

Endlich öffnete sich die Hutkrempe zu einem kleinen Spalt und der Hut fing an zu singen:

„Ihr denkt, ich wär' ein alter Hut.

Doch daran tut ihr gar nicht gut.

Ich sortier euch in die Häuser ein,

wo ihr werdet fortan sein.

Deswegen stell ich euch vor

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor.

In Gryffindor ist man mutig und tough,

Wer gerecht ist, kommt nach Hufflepuff.

Die besonders Schlauen teil ich nach Ravenclaw ein,

In Slytherin musst du listig sein.

Jedes Haus hat was Gutes,

hört auf das Wort eines alten Hutes.

Die Häuser müssen zusammenhalten

Die jungen Schüler wie die alten.

Zum Glück wird bald ein Schritt getan,

dass die Feindschaft fängt zu schwinden an."

Der Spalt schloss sich wieder, das Lied war zu Ende. Mit lautem Beifall zeigten die Schüler dem Sprechenden Hut ihre Begeisterung.

Nur die Slytherins und Gryffindors schauten verwundert und verwirrt zu dem jeweils anderen Tisch hinüber. Mit denen Freundschaft schließen? Niemals!

Genau dieser Gedanke ging Ron, Harry und Draco Malfoy durch den Kopf, die sich verärgert musterten.

Bei der Einteilung in die Häuser hörte Harry dann auch nicht sehr aufmerksam zu, klatschte nur dann, wenn die anderen auch applaudierten. Wieso sollten sich Slytherin und Gryffindor vertragen? Dieser Gedanke war eigentlich nur lächerlich. Verstohlen schielte Harry zu dem Slytherintisch hinüber direkt zu jenem blonden Jungen, der ihm seit dem ersten Schuljahr das Leben schwer machte.

Plötzlich schien Draco zu bemerken, dass man ihn beobachtete. Er schaute genau zu Harry hinüber. Abschätzig musterte er den Schwarzhaarigen, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Schließlich war es Harry, der seine Augen senkte. Mit Malfoy Frieden schließen? Niemals! Sie waren wie Zucker und Pfeffer, total unterschiedlich!

Wie auf dieses Stichwort erschien das Essen auf den Tischen. Als der Duft von panierten Hähnchenschenkeln seinen Weg zu Harrys Nase fand, bemerkte der Gryffindor erst, wie viel Hunger er eigentlich hatte. Sofort lud er sich seinen Teller voll und machte sich mit Heißhunger an das Festmahl.

Auf einmal stieß ihn jemand in die Seite. Es war Hermine.

„Harry, schau doch mal! Da, hinter Dumbledore!"Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die genannte Richtung. „Was ist denn da?"fragte Harry etwas ärgerlicher als er gewollt hatte. Widerwillig riss er sich von den Bratkartoffeln los und schaute zu dem Schulleiter.

Hinter Dumbledore stand, angelehnt an die Wand, ein großes, rechteckiges Paket, das in viel Packpapier eingehüllt war. Das Paket, das Gregory Goyle mit sich zur Kutsche getragen hatte.


	3. Schulstress

Ja, meine lieben Leser (oh, wie cool sich das anhört!!!! #freu#), ich stehe grade massiv unter Schock und zwar doppelt! Einmal wegen der neuen Reviews (jetzt weiß ich, dass die echt süchtig machen können) und zweitens wegen einer Geschichte auf dieser großartigen Homepage, die ich grad gelesen habe... Ich war voll und ganz hin und weg von diesem Meisterwerk...(Ja, mich plagen sehr oft und sehr schwer solche Selbstzweifel, tut mit leid!!!!)

Naja, als einziges Mittel gegen das Gefühl gegenüber dieser Geschichte total minderwertig zu sein, hab ich mir gedacht, hilft nur Weiterschreiben. Also schreib ich hier mal an der Geschichte weiter...Mit eurer Unterstützung fällt mir das auch gar nicht so schwer...

**Honigdrache**: Hallo! Ja, frag nicht nach Sonnenschein, was meine Bandwurmsätze angeht #g#. Ich hoffe, man kann sie trotzdem verstehen #lol# Und hey, kurzes Kapitel?? Ich muss gestehen, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die nächsten länger werden... Sorry. Frag mal meine Lehrer: gib mir nen 2 Seiten langen Text und ich fass ihn dir quasi in drei Sätzen zusammen. Und dann hab ich immer bei der Geschichte das Gefühl, dass eine Sache nichts mit der davor zu tun hat, und dann mach ich lieber ein neues Chap auf... Na, mal schauen. Vielleicht krieg ich es hin, die Sachen besser zu verknüpfen und so, dass die Pitelchen etwas länger werden (Ich war ja schon froh über meine ca. 4 Seiten Word #blush#)

**Gugi**: Hallo meine Süße!!! #rotwerd# woher weißt du, dass ich so eine verkuschelte bin? #total freu über die Knutschis# #mit Feuereifer wieder ans Schreiben mach# Ich kann es nur zurückgeben: Deine Kommis bauen auch richtig auf!!!! Ehrlich! Meinen Eltern bzw. meiner Schwester kann ich so was nicht zu lesen geben, besonders nicht wenn es zu so pikanten, „limonigen" Stellen kommt #g# (Andeutung??) Da ist mir deine Meinung unglaublich wichtig!!! Lies also bitte weiter!!

**Vampiry**: Oh, wie schön!!! Ein sooo langer Kommi!! #sich total freu# Ich liebe ja schon immer deine Kommentare bei Angelfall (ja ich les mir die immer durch, um besser im Bilde zu sein #g# so wegen eurer Andeutungen und so...)!! Aber auch noch ein so toller Kommi für mich!!! Und es ehrt mich sehr, dass du dir schon Gedanken über die Story machst!!! Übrigens, schreib doch einfach mal was... Den Anfang dieser FF hatte ich auch einfach mal aus Langeweile geschrieben. Und ich hab mich ein Vierteljahr nicht getraut, sie hier reinzustellen. In einer totalen Kurzschlusshandlung hab ich dann meinen inneren Schweinehund überwunden... Und das Resultat siehst du ja jetzt #g# Es ist auch immer hilfreich, wenn man die seelische Unterstützung von Freunden hat, die einen ermutigen...

**Blue-85**: Jaja, Miss ano Hebi #g# Freue mich, dass du Zeit gefunden hast mir zu schreiben, bei deinen ganzen tausend Geschichten, die du verfolgst!!! Ich hoffe, du lässt meine Kollegin nicht schmoren und schreibst ihr auch etwas #g# Sonst könnte dich glaub ich ein ziemlich ekliger Fluch treffen #lol# Also von ihr, nicht von mir, ich hab ja mein Review #frechgrins# Nein ich will ja nicht fies sein... Schreib ihr mal lieber, die freut sich bestimmt super mega mäßig!!!!

**Minnilein**: Uiuiuiuiui, ich freu mich immer so doll, wenn ich ein Review bekomme!!! Ich hoffe, dass die Story vielleicht schon durch dieses Pitelchen etwas klarer wird...Ich hab leider (ich kann's auch nicht wirklich ab) ne etwas längere Warmlaufphase... Aber ich mach mich hier etwas selbst schlecht, glaub ich... Sorry. Soll man ja nicht...Werd ich also ab jetzt nicht mehr #g# Lass dich also überraschen, vielleicht ist ja die ein oder andere Andeutung schon in dem neuen Kapitel versteckt...

**Angelfall**: Was würd ich nur ohne dich machen?? #dicke Knutschis geb# Jaja, du darfst mein Script lesen und ich krieg nix dergleichen von deiner Geschichte zu lesen, he?? Du lässt mich darben!! Unfair!!! Na, passt schon #g# Wir sehen uns ja morgen!!! Ganz dicke Umarmung!!!

**Witchcat20:** Super, das du das Lied magst... Ich bin nämlich eigentlich nicht so der Reimeschmied...Aber ich fand den immer so toll den Hut, dass ich mir dachte, dass von dem das Lied auf jeden Fall mit rein muss! Hoffentlich gefällt dir auch das nächste Chappi!

Disclaimer: (Hatte ich aus Versehen beim 2. Kapitel vergessen #g#) Aber na ja, ihr wisst ja so gut wie ich, dass mir hiervon nix gehört... Mist, verdammter #lol#

Kapitel 3 „Schulstress"

Das Rätsel um das verhüllt Bild wurde an diesem Abend nicht mehr gelöst. Nach dem Essen schickte der Schulleiter nur die Schüler wie üblich auf ihre Zimmer, machte aber keine Anstalten, etwas zu dem Paket zu sagen.

Ron und Hermine führten die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum und teilten den Gryffindors das Passwort mit, das das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu Seite schwingen ließ. Neville schrieb es sich sofort auf einen Zettel, konnte er sich die Worte ja eh nicht behalten. Und zu oft hatte er abends manchmal vor dem Eingang gestanden und die Dame angefleht in hinein zu lassen, obwohl er das Passwort nicht mehr wusste.

Hermine und Ron erklärten im Gemeinschaftsraum den „Kleinen", wie der Alltag in Hogwarts ablief, damit sie sich am nächsten Tag gut zu Recht finden konnten.

Die anderen Schüler machten es sich in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin oder den anderen Sitzgelegenheiten gemütlich, um den Abend entspannt ausklingen zu lassen.

Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas unterhielten sich wieder einmal über Quidditch und Fußball. Dean hatte Seamus trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten über den Magier- bzw. Muggelsport in den Ferien besucht und war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Fußball Ähnlichkeiten mit Quidditch hatte, wenn es auch nicht so rasant und aufregend war.

Neville zeigte Ginny sein neues Buch und fachsimpelte mit ihr über die Besonderheiten von rundblättrigem Sonnentau. Einige Paare waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, und Harry war müde. Also ging er zu Hermine und Ron, sagte ihnen „Gute Nacht"und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafraum. Über den allgemeinen Lärm hörte er nur noch Hermine bruchstückhaft hinter ihm herrufen: „Morgen...Mittagspause... Bücherei!"Dann hatte sich die Tür zu den Schlafkammern auch schon geschlossen.

Ron schaute Hermine leicht verwirt an. „Sag mal, meinst du, Harry geht es so schlimm? Wegen Sirius, mein ich. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er sich von uns distanziert."

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Sorge. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm noch einmal darüber reden. Aber andererseits, vielleicht will er einfach nur alleine sein im Moment. Er hat an Sirius' Tod am meisten zu knabbern. Er war für uns ein guter Freund, aber für Harry das letzte Stück seiner Familie. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er denkt, dass wir seine Trauer nicht richtig verstehen können."

Ron nickte zustimmend, wusste dem allerdings nichts mehr hinzu zu fügen. Schweigend standen die beiden Freunde vor einander, bis Ron die Stille peinlich wurde. „Äh...also"versuchte er wieder ein Gespräch anzufangen. Hermine schaute auf. Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sengte sie ihre Augen schnell wieder zu Boden. Irrte sich Ron, oder war ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen? Auch er merkte, wie seine Ohren wärmer wurden durch das Blut, das dorthin schoss und sie rot werden ließ, wie immer, wenn er unsicher war.

Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, alleine hier mit Hermine zu stehen.

„Okay, ich geh dann auch mal ins Bett.", zerriss er die peinlich Stille und schritt auffallend schnell zur Tür. Schwungvoll machte er sie auf, machte einen Schritt auf die Treppe – und prallte ungebremst gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere. Verwirrt trat er zurück und hielt sich seinen brummenden Schädel.

„Hey Brüderchen, kannst es nicht erwarten, oder was? Das ist der Weg zu den Mädchenschlafräumen!"kam ein Kommentar von den Zwillingen, die sich breit grinsend nun selbst zu ihren Schlafzimmern aufmachten.

Rons Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. Ein verstohlener Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie es zweifellos mitbekommen hatte. Peinlich berührt und sich innerlich selbst mit den schlimmsten Flüchen belegend, folgte er schnell seinen Brüdern.

Hermine schaute bemüht unauffällig Ron hinterher und schalt sich selbst. Wieso hatte sie denn grade nichts mehr gesagt? Sie hätte einfach ein neues Thema anschneiden können. Aber nein, sie hatte ja wie eine dumme Gans auf den Boden gucken müssen! Und dann war sie auch noch rot werden müssen! Was sollte das eigentlich? Sie war doch mit Ron befreundet, was stellte sie sich da so an?

Doch tief im Inneren wusste Hermine, warum sie so reagiert hatte. Aber sie wollte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen, dass sie sich in Ron verliebt hatte. Doch nicht in Ron! Ron, dem sie immer bei den Hausaufgaben half. Ron, der sie nur als Notlösung zum Ball beim Trimagischen Turnier eingeladen hatte. Ron mit dieser komisch schusseligen Art. Ron, der sie durch das große Schachspiel gebracht hatte. Ron mit diesem süßen Grinsen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu scheuchen. Nein! Es blieb dabei! Ron war nur ein Freund. Auch wenn er in den letzten beiden Jahren deutlich attraktiver geworden war. Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Lockenkopf.

„Hey, hast du Wasser in den Ohren?", erklang Ginnys Stimme neben ihr. Hermine hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Errötend blickte die Gryffindor die Rothaarige an. Deren Gesicht breitete sich zu einem Grinsen. „Mein Bruder, he?"

Schnell hatte Hermine ihre Fassung wieder. „Quatsch!", log sie. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"„Nur so.", spielte Ginny die Unwissende und verließ unschuldig pfeifend ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mist!", murmelte Hermine und folgte ihrer jüngeren Freundin, die sie so leicht durchschaut hatte, die Treppe hinauf.

Oben im Jungenschlafraum der Sechstklässler lag Harry schon in seinem Bett und lauschte dem Geräusch des fließenden Wassers aus dem Badezimmer, in dem Ron sich gerade die Zähne putzte. Wehmütig dachte er an die Zeit zurück, wo er in Black Manor bei seinem Paten gewesen war. Obwohl das Haus keine wohlige Atmosphäre ausgestrahlt hatte mit seinen schon lange nicht mehr bewohnten und dunklen Zimmern, hatte er sich dort wohl gefühlt.

Vielleicht hätte er dort in den Ferien sogar wohnen dürfen, bei Sirius.

Wieder kämpfte Harry mit den Tränen. Der Schmerz steckte einfach zu tief, als dass er ihn einfach so hätte unterdrücken können. Dennoch reifte ein Entschluss in ihm. Er wollt lernen und trainieren, damit er irgendwann Voldemort besiegen und Sirius' Tod rächen konnte!

Das Bild seines Paten vor seinem geistigen Auge umfing Harry der ersehnte Schlaf.

Wie in seinen Träumen im fünften Schuljahr jagte Harry einen weißen Gang entlang. In weiter Ferne hob sich verschwommen eine Tür ab. Harry rannte und rannte, aber die Tür schien nicht näher zu kommen.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf. Schwarze Dunkelheit kroch aus der Öffnung, verfinsterte immer mehr den langen Gang. Harry wollte umkehren, doch seine Beine trugen ihn weiter vorwärts.

„Harry!" eine bekannte Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit. „Harry, hilf mir!"Sirius' Gesicht erschien in der Türöffnung. Sein weißes Gesicht hob sich erschreckend grell von dem schwarzen Nichts hinter der Tür ab.

„Sirius!" schrie Harry zurück und beschleunigte nun seine Schritte. Langsam kam sein Pate näher. Bald hatte er ihn erreicht. Nur noch ein kleines Stück.

Da verflossen Sirius' Konturen. Als wäre er in einem Strudel gefangen, wurde Harrys Pate in die Schwärze gezogen. Abermals gehorchten Harry seine Beine nicht. Und so musste er, nur Zentimeter von seinem letzten Familienmitglied entfernt, tatenlos zusehen, wie Sirius weg gesogen wurde. Der Türrahmen veränderte sich, nahm eine goldene Farbe an. Feine Wölbungen bildeten sich. Die Tür verwandelte sich zu einem Bilderrahmen.

Und genau in diesem Bilderrahmen fand der Strudel, der Sirius gefangen hielt, seinen Fokus. Entsetzt und immerfort Sirius' Namen rufend starrte Harry seinem Paten hinterher. Dann erreichte Harry die wachsende Dunkelheit und er fühlte sein Bewusstsein schwinden.

Ein heftiges Rütteln ließ ihn wieder erwachen. Ein sommersprossiges Gesicht tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. „Harry, bist du wach?"Rons Stimme klang besorgt. Harry brachte ein Nicken zustande.

„Oh, Mann.", seufzte Ron. „Keinen Tag in Hogwarts und schon fangen bei dir die Albträume wieder an!"Müde ließ sich der Rotschopf auf seinem Bett nieder. „Was ist denn diesmal passiert?" In Rons Worten war keinerlei Ironie oder Spott zu hören, nur aufrichtiges Interesse und Besorgnis. Das beruhigte Harry. Denn wie oft hatte er Ron schon mit seinen Albträumen geweckt. Es war ein Wunder, dass dieser nicht langsam genervt reagierte.

„Ich hab wieder von Sirius geträumt. Ich lief einen langen Gang entlang und am Ende öffnete sich eine Tür. Heraus kam Sirius und rief nach Hilfe. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Dann wurde er wieder in dieses riesige schwarze Loch in der Tür zurückgezogen. Und..."Harry stockte. „Die Tür verwandelte sich in einen Bilderrahmen."Die Stirn gerunzelt blickt er auf. Auch Rons Gesicht zierte ein Ausdruck großer Verwirrtheit.

„Sorry, Harry, aber ich weiß absolut nicht, was ich aus diesem Traum schließen soll."

Harry lächelte ein wenig. „Glaub mir, Ron. Ich hab genauso wenig Ahnung, dass mir das sagen soll. Vielleicht kann mir Hermine morgen dabei helfen."

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens verfärbten sich Rons Ohren rosa. Harry merkte davon jedoch nichts, dankte Ron nur für seine Fürsorge, wünschte ihm noch einmal „Gute Nacht" und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Namen bei Ron ausgelöst hatte. Dieser legte sich zwar auch wieder hin, an Schlaf war aber erst einmal nicht mehr zu denken. Zu deutlich schwebte die zu dem Namen gehörige Person vor Rons innerem Auge herum.

„Ach, reiß dich zusammen, Ronald Weasley!", ermahnte sich der Gryffindor selbst. „Hermine ist deine beste Freundin. Also lass die albernen Schwärmereien!" Aber sein Herz wollte nicht hören und hinderte Ron am Schlafen, indem es immer wieder ein Bild von dem gelockten Mädchen aus seinem Gedächtnis kramte.

Ähnlich erging es dem besagten Wesen in den Mädchenräumen. Unruhig wälzte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett, unfähig, Ron aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Ungewohnt verschlafen sah Hermine dann auch am nächsten Morgen aus. Nur Ron machte ihr mit seinem Gähnen Konkurrenz. Harry musste über ihre müden Gesichter unermüdlich lachen. Nach seinem Traum war er fast sofort wieder eingeschlafen und fühlte sich sehr ausgeruht.

Vor ihrer ersten Stunde konnte Harry seine Freundin nicht auf seinen Traum ansprechen. Zu wenig Zeit hatten sie, um zu frühstücken und zu dem Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste zu kommen. Er nahm sich vor, Hermine sofort in der Mittagspause zu fragen. Sie wollten sich ja sowieso in der Bücherei treffen.

Als die Schüler den Raum für Verteidigung betraten, waren sie angenehm überrascht. Passend zum Unterricht standen überall Modelle schwarzmagischer Geschöpfe und an den Wänden hingen Plakate mit den wichtigsten Verteidigungszaubern.

Professor Fulgor saß bereits am Lehrerpult und schrieb etwas in ein kleines Buch. Harry hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt.

Der Umhang, der es so schwierig gemacht hatte Professor Fulgor einzuschätzen, hing an einer kleinen Garderobe. Ohne dieses Kleidungsstück war es nicht schwierig zu erkennen, dass eine Lehrerin das Fach unterrichtete. Ein fliederfarbener taillierter Strickpullover und eine schwarze Hose unterstrichen das jugendliche Aussehen. Genau wie der fransige Kurzhaarschnitt, der die schöne Gesichtsform betonte.

Als alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, schloss Professor Fulgor ihr Buch und betrachtete ihre Klasse. Mit ernster Miene ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen, ehe sie mit ruhiger und sehr angenehmer Altstimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen zu dieser ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mein Name ist Professor Raika Fulgor und werde, wie Professor Dumbledore schon erläutert hat, ab jetzt den Unterricht in diesem Fach führen. Ich weiß, dass diese Stelle schon oft besetzt worden ist. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich hoffe, länger als nur ein Jahr hier zu bleiben.

Genug der langen Einleitung, lassen Sie uns mit dem ersten Thema beginnen. Ich habe eine Tabelle erstellt, auf der verschiedene schwarzmagische Kreaturen aufgelistet sind. Ich werde diese Liste jetzt herum geben und bitte Sie, sich für ein Wesen einzutragen, dass dann von Ihnen ausführlich bearbeitet werden wird. In den nächsten Stunden werden wir von der jeweiligen Person ein Referat zu der Kreatur hören, die ausgesucht wurde."

Die Schüler wechselten erstaunte Blicke. Unterricht in der Art war nicht sehr verbreitet in Hogwarts. Die meisten Lehrer bevorzugten Frontalunterricht und fragten die Hausaufgaben ab. Aber Referate zu halten hörte sich interessant an.

„Die aufgeführten Geschöpfe müssten alle schon einmal behandelt worden, wenn nicht wenigstens bekannt sein. Diese Arbeit ist dazu da, Ihre Kenntnisse zu erneuern und zu vertiefen. Außerdem kommen Sie so auf einen für Ihren Jahrgang angemessenen Wissensstand.", führte Professor Fulgor weiter aus und ließ die Liste herumgehen. „Danach werden Sie sich in Verteidigung selbst üben. Ich werde Ihnen Flüche beibringen, sie werden sich aber einige Zauber auch selbst erarbeiten müssen. Hat sich jeder eingetragen?", beendete die Lehrerin ihr Rede.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie das Pergament zu sich schweben und betrachtete die Namen. Eine Spalte war jedoch frei geblieben.

„Mr. Malfoy, darf ich wissen, warum Sie sich nicht eingetragen haben?" fragte Professor den blonden Slytherin, der zusammen mit seinen Bodyguards und Harry, Hermine und Ron die erste Reihe bildete.

„Ich möchte kein Referat über Doxys machen.", erklärte Draco. „Ich würde gern etwas über Sirenen vortragen."

„Mr. Malfoy, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen, Sirenen werden bereits von Mrs. Granger vorbereitet. Und das wird auch nicht geändert.", fügte sie noch mit etwas schärferem Unterton hinzu, als der Slytherin schon zum Protest anhob. „Es tut mir Leid für Sie, wenn Sie sich als Letzter eine Kreatur aussuchen konnten und nun nicht Ihr gewünschtes Thema bekommen, aber ich werde das nicht rückgängig machen."

Erfreut und belustigt über Malfoys erbostes Gesicht, dass ein „Schlammblut" ihm vorgezogen wurde, sahen sich die Gryffindors an. Diese Lehrerin wurde ihnen gleich sympathisch.

Ein Räuspern ihrer Professorin lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. „Sie dürfen schon jetzt mit Ihren Vorträgen beginnen. Hier vorne liegen Bücher zu diesem Thema, die Ihnen Informationen geben werden. Es ist für jeden eines vorhanden."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Professor Fulgor wieder zu ihrem Platz und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Buch. Erst als es schellte, sah sie wieder auf und entließ die Schüler mit dem Auftrag, ihre Referate zu Ende zu bringen.

Die weiteren Stunden, Verwandlungen und Geschichte der Zauberei, gingen nicht so schnell um, und waren auch nicht so spannend. Die Lehrer wiederholten den Stoff vom Vorjahr, um die Schüler wieder in den Schulalltag einzuführen.

Harry merkte, dass Hermines „Nachhilfestunden" sehr hilfreich gewesen waren. Seine Verwandlungen klappten immer. Und auch Ron brauchte bei der schwierigen Umwandlung von einer Blechdose zu einem Brillengestell nur zwei Versuche. Viele andere schafften es gar nicht und sie konnten nur von Glück sagen, dass Professor McGonagall zu ersten Schultag gnädig gestimmt war und noch keine Hauspunkte abzog.

Geschichte der Zauberei war wie immer so aufregend wie eine Flasche Wasser. Nach den ersten zehn Minuten waren fast alle Schüler weggedöst, schrieben sich Briefchen oder spielten Hangman.

Harry war froh, dass die Stunde vorbei war. Schnell packten er und seine Freunde ihre Sachen zusammen und beeilten sich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu kommen. Dort nahmen sie sich ein paar Sandwiches mit und liefen in die Bücherei.

Dort angekommen suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Tisch und Harry erzählte Hermine zuerst von seinem Traum.

„Harry, das ist wirklich ein merkwürdiger Traum.", überlegte Hermine. „Dieser Bilderrahmen, der aus der Tür entstanden ist. Meinst du es könnte das Bild sein, dass Goyle mitgebracht hat?"

Ratlos sahen sich die beiden Jungen an. „Nun, Hermine, wir haben das Bild noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, wie sollen wir da wissen, wie es aussieht?" beteuerte Ron.

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Du hast was von Wölbungen erzählt. Ich meine, das Paket war auch an einigen Stellen ausgebeult, auch wenn es sehr dick verpackt war... Wartet, ich glaub ich weiß ein Buch, das uns weiterhelfen könnte!" Und damit verschwand sie hinter den großen Regalen.

„War ja klar.", seufzte Ron. „Entweder Hermine weiß es auswendig, oder sie kennt ein Buch, in dem es drin steht." Harry lachte leise auf. Ron musste auch jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um ihre Freundin aufzuziehen.

Schon war Hermine wieder da, einen dicken Wälzer auf dem Arm.

„Zaubergemälde aller Art" stand auf dem Deckel. In Atem beraubender Schnelligkeit blätterte das Mädchen durch das Buch, blieb an einigen Seiten kurz hängen, klappte es aber schließlich unbefriedigt zu.

„Hier ist kein solches Bild aufgeführt. Ich versteh das nicht. Zauberergemälde haben eigentlich immer auch einen zughörigen Rahmen. Aber alle Rahmen in diesem Buch passen absolut nicht zu der Beschreibung."

„Gibt es noch mehr Bücher?", fragte Harry. „Die hab ich alle schon gelesen. Da ist so ein Rahmen auch nicht drin.", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich glaub es nicht.", murmelte Ron. „Wie kann man so viel behalten?"

„Übung, alles Übung.", erwiderte die Gryffindor schnippisch. Ron wollte zum Gegenschlag ansetzen, als die Glocke ertönte.

„Na, dann halten wir wohl die Augen nach einem neuen Bild offen.", fasste Harry das Resultat der Suche zusammen und verließ mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, die sich zu seinen beiden Seiten positioniert hatten, die Bibliothek.

Im zweiten Stock versuchte der Hausmeister Mr. Filch fluchend ein Bild gerade an die Wand zu hängen. Der große Rahmen mit den Verzierungen war wirklich nicht leicht. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Zufrieden machte er sich mit Mrs. Norris auf seinen stündlichen Rundgang durchs Schloss.


	4. Liebeskummer

Hey meine Schnubbels! Erst einmal muss ich mich untertänigst entschuldigen #verneig# #auf dem Boden auf den Knien rumrutsch# Ich hab im Moment eine derbe Schreibblockade. Das heißt, ich weiß, was ich schreiben muss, nur nicht wie...und das ist mal mega schrecklich! Deswegen kommt dieses Kapitel auch jetzt erst...Ich hab mich einfach an meinen Computer gesetzt und geschrieben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das was Vernünftiges wird...Also schon im Voraus „Verzeihung!", falls es allzu schlimm und fantasielos werden sollte!!!!!

Über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich trotzdem! Und ihr seid ja auch überaus gut zu mir! So gut, das hab ich nicht verdient #sigh#

**Honigdrache**: Hallo, du süßer Klebedrache! Jaja, #ganz stolz sei# das Kapitel war länger!! Ungefähr doppelt so lang wie das erste! Und dass du weg bist, ist ja jetzt zum Glück auch nicht so schlimm gewesen, weil ich sowieso nicht zum Schreiben gekommen bin #lach# Hoffe dein Ausflug war schön!!! Wo ging's hin, wenn ich wissen darf?

**Vampiry**: Na klar les ich deine Reviews!!! Ehrensache! Und mit der Prof. Fulgor hab ich auch noch das eine oder andere vor. Wird euch aber wahrscheinlich nicht so gut gefallen #wissend grins# Und Gott bewahre, ein zweiter Trelawney? #Panikattacke# Nein, nein! Aber sagen wir es so: ich werd noch nichts verraten #evilgrin# wär ja blöd! Lass dich überraschen! Es wird vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Geheimnischen und Überraschungsmomentchen geben! Ach ja: und Doxys, das sind so kleine Viecher, sehen ähnlich aus wie Elfen, wurden glaub ich in Band 3 und 5 erwähnt. In Band 5 machen Harry und so die Vorhänge in Sirius' Haus davon sauber.

**Minnilein**: Naja, lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, um die Handlung klar zu machen. Ich kann ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen #g# Aber eine kleine Andeutung: In diesem Kapitel bekommst du ein paar mehr Infos zum Bild!

**Arwen Urodomiel:** Dir geht's nicht gut?? Warum?? #traurig sei# #auf einmal strahl# meine Geschichte hat dich aufgemuntert?! #freu# Und wirklich schön, dass du dir Gedanken über die Story machst!!! Naja, es wird eine HPxDM Geschichte. Ron und Hermine bekommen aber auch ihre Chance. Ich denke ich verrate da nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass die beiden bei mir einfach zusammengehören! Sollte sich das im 6. Band bei JKR nicht herausstellen, kriegt die von mir nen ganz bösen Brief #lach# Über das Gemälde werd ich in diesem Pitelchen schon etwas mehr durchschimmern lassen!

**Gugi28**: OH!!!! Hallo Süße #mit beiden Armen wink# Ja, Ron und Hermine wissen beide nicht so wirklich, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen...#lach# Die sind richtig süß zusammen die beiden! Das perfekte Paar (von Harry und Draco mal abgesehen #g#)!!! Und das mit unseren zwei Lieblingen kommt wahrscheinlich erst Mitte der Geschichte, tut mir leid, aber eher passt es glaub ich einfach nicht...Naja, mal schauen, was sich machen lässt! Muss ja etwas realistisch bleiben! #ganz dicke Knuddels zurück# #viele Knutschis zu werf#

**Angelfall:** Huhu, hallo mein Schatzi!!!!!! Sind deine Nerven wieder etwas beruhigter wegen Physik?? Hoffe doch! Über den langen Kommi hab ich mich riesig gefreut!!! Und #rotwerd# dein Lob #noch roter werd# Uiuiuiuiui, das freut mich so!! Ich kann nur sagen: ich hab von der besten gelernt #mit Finger auf Angelfall zeig# Hab mir schließlich einiges von deinem Stil abgeguckt, wenn ich das so sagen darf...Nun ja, zur Story muss ich dir ja nix mehr sagen, weißt ja fast schon alles #lach# #sigh# Mit Draco und Harry wartet leider noch ein bisschen, Sorry...#Angel ganz fest drück# Ach, weißt du was ich grad erst gemerkt habe? Fulgor hat ne schwarze Hose und einen fliederfarbenen Pulli an! Lass dir die Farbkombi mal durch den Kopf gehen #lach# Total unbewusst #lol# #noch mal Bussi geb#

**Witchcat20:** Juhuu, danke!!! Ja, Ron und Hermine werden sich bestimmt kriegen, nicht sofort, aber sie kommen zusammen!!! Ist sozusagen ein Muss!!! Und ja, wenn die Geschichte etwas weiter fortgeschritten ist, wirst du sehen, dass der Traum wirklich etwas mehr als nur ein simpler Traum war #muaharharharhar# gaaanz liebe Grüße zurück!

**Nimriel:** Oh, hallo meine süße Zuckerschnute #g# Du tust mir zu viel des Guten! #rot wie ne Tomate werd# Hoffen wir mal, dass das, was du sagst, auch auf die weiteren Kapitel zutrifft #lach# Hab mich jedenfalls super über den Kommi gefreut!!! Und hey, Noah schaut mir quasi permanent über die Schulter #g# #Noah mit der Hand verscheuch# Manchmal nervt er etwas damit #lol# Aber eigentlich ist er ganz süß...ganz dicke Knutschis!!!!!

**Cho-Lyn:** Hallo!!!! Hab mich sehr über deinen „Roman"gefreut! Ron und Hermine sind definitiv ein sehr schönes Paar zusammen. Das werde ich auch in meine Geschichte einbauen #kräftig nick# Ich muss dich aber warnen: Das ist nicht das einzige Pairing. Meine Freundin hat mich drauf gebracht, und es wird aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach eine Harry x Draco -Story...Das wird aber wohl erst in späteren Kapiteln kommen....Ich hoffe, es hält dich nicht vom Lesen ab...virsing! (woher kommt das eigentlich?? Kenn ich nämlich auch...) #umarm#

**Disclaimer:** Jaja, is' schon klar, mir gehört immer noch nix und der JKR alles...#grmpf# Warten wir auf den nächsten Lottogewinn! #muarharharhar# Vielleicht ändert sich das dann...

**Kapitel 4 „Liebeskummer"**

Die Suche nach einem neuen Gemälde blieb absolut erfolglos. Hogwarts hatte erstens viel zu viele Bilder, die man, da war Harry überzeugt von, selbst nach jahrelanger Studie sich nicht hätte alle merken können. Zweitens beanspruchte Hermines Lernplan die meiste Zeit ihres Tages.

Diesen Plan hatte Hermine wie immer schon am ersten Schultag fertig gestellt gehabt und Ron damit, wie immer, in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Auch wenn der Rotschopf einsah, dass Üben und Lernen seinen Noten und gleichsam seiner Berufslaufbahn als Auror nur förderlich sein konnten, wollte er sich doch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, auch noch in seiner Freizeit Zaubertränke brauen zu müssen.

Doch Hermine tat das, wofür ihre Freunde, insbesondere Ron, sie am meisten bewunderten: Sie setzte sich durch. Und so war das geheimnisvolle Gemälde schon bald vergessen.

Harrys besondere Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Nachdem sie ihre Referate vorgetragen hatten, war Professor Fulgor, wie sie es versprochen hatte, deutlich Praxis orientierter geworden. Jede Stunde lernten sie einen neuen Fluch. Das war allerdings auch sehr anstrengend und erforderte auch viel Konzentration und Übung. Deswegen rief Harry, auf Nevilles Anfrage, Dumbledores Armee wieder ins Leben.

Für die Genehmigung hatte Harry Professor McGonagall angesprochen, die ihn jedoch zu dem Schulleiter selbst verwiesen hatte.

Sofort war der Goldjunge Gryffindors zu dem Wasserspeier gelaufen, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Er musste auch nicht lange warten. Der Schulleiter wusste bereits, dass er kommen würde, und hatte schnell die Öffnung frei gemacht.

„Nun, Harry, Professor McGonagall hat mich bereits eingeweiht, dass du eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft gründen willst. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, dass du sie öffentlich machen willst?" Die Augen des weißhaarigen Mannes blinzelten lustig. „Himbeerbonbon?"

Harry hatte gerade etwas erwidern wollen. Doch jetzt stutzte er. „Professor, haben sie nicht sonst immer Zitronenbonbons?"

„Oh, hat sich das schon herumgesprochen? Jaja, normalerweise schon, aber Professor Fulgor hatte mir diese aus Dublin mitgebracht und ich muss sagen, sie schmecken ausgezeichnet!" Bekräftigend schob sich der Schulleiter eins der leuchtend roten Drops in den Mund.

„Aber was die AG angeht, habe ich nichts dagegen, Harry. Ich halte es sogar für eine außerordentlich gute Idee, wenn die Schüler mehr Übung bekommen. Wegen eines Raumes kannst du Professor Fulgor fragen. Als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird sie auch für die Arbeitsgemeinschaft zuständig sein."

So bekamen die Schüler einen eigenen Raum in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung, in dem fleißig duelliert wurde und verschiedenste Flüche geübt wurden.

Im regulären Unterricht sah es deshalb recht schlecht für die Slytherins aus. Professor Fulgor war eine sehr faire Lehrerin, die auf die jeweiligen Häuser keine Rücksicht nahm, wenn es um Punkte ging. Aber Harry und die anderen Gryffindors hatten viel mehr Kenntnisse und zauberten ihre Gegner in Grund und Boden.

„Mr. Goyle!" herrschte die Lehrerin mal wieder einen von Malfoys Leibwächtern an. „Hören Sie auf mit ihrem Gegner zu flirten! Bleiben Sie bei der Sache und konzentrieren Sie sich. Sonst liegen Sie beim nächsten Duell schnell auf dem Boden, ohne Chance sich zu wehren!"

Kleinlaut schaute Gregory Goyle auf den Boden. Millicent Bulstrode, seine Gegnerin, blickte genauso errötend auf ihre Füße. Professor Fulgor setzte ihren Inspektionsgang fort.

„Ms. Parkinson, es heißt „plagas inflige", mit Betonung auf dem zweiten „i" bei inflige. Deswegen klappt der Fluch auch nicht bei Ihnen. Die richtige Aussprache ist entscheidend!"

Bei Harry und Draco blieb sie einmal kurz stehen, nickte anerkennend, als die Flüche perfekt funktionierten, und ging weiter zum nächsten Pärchen.

Die Verbissenheit, die in den Blicken der beiden Jungen stand, zauberte der Lehrerin ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass sich Harry und Draco nicht ausstehen konnten. Aber sie hatte die Pärchen nach Können eingeteilt. Hätte Harry Potter mit Ron Weasley geübt, wäre dies für den Schwarzhaarigen nur von Nachteil gewesen, auch wenn sich der Rotschopf seinen Grenzen immer wieder neu suchte und wahrlich nicht der Schlechteste in diesem Unterricht war.

Harry und Draco standen fast zeitgleich wieder auf. Ihre Flüche hatten den andern jeweils mit voller Wucht getroffen. Der Eifer, noch besser zu werden, wurde dadurch jedoch nur noch gesteigert. Angriffsbereit stand der Löwe der Schlange gegenüber. Kleine grüne Funken schienen aus Harrys Augen zu sprühen und trafen auf silberne Flammen aus Dracos Augen.

Wie in einem Spiegel sah sich Harry in Dracos Pupillen. Wie in einem Spiegel sah sich Draco in Harrys Pupillen. Beide warteten darauf, dass sich der andere durch eine unbedachte Bewegung verriet, sodass sie mit einem Fluch antworten konnten.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen umkreisten sie sich, auf jeden einzelnen Muskel des anderen achtend, um einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Draco und Harry waren in ihrer eigenen Welt, die Schlange gefangen vom Löwen, der Löwe gefangen von der Schlange

Mit einer blitzschnellen Geste seines Zauberstabs und einem gerufenen „aequilibrium adime"ließ Harry seinen Erzfeind schwanken, doch der gleiche Fluch hatte auch Harry getroffen. Des Gleichgewichts beraubt stürzten die Jungen aufeinander zu, prallten aufeinander und kamen schließlich auf dem Steinboden auf.

Keuchend versuchte Draco sich aufzurichten, aber der Schwarzhaarige lag auf ihm. Mit etwas Anstrengung rollte er Harry von sich herunter, der nun auch, sich die Seite haltend, aufstand.

Die Schulglocke trennte die Kontrahenten endgültig für diesen Unterricht

Nach dieser Stunde geschah etwas, was Ron noch Tage später vor Verwunderung den Kopf schütteln ließ.

Die Schüler ließen schnell ihre Pulte wieder an ihre Plätze schweben, die sie für die Übungen an die Seite gestellt hatten. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren einige der letzten, die noch im Raum waren, als Blaise Zabini auf die drei zukam.

„Potter...", begann der Slytherin und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. „Kann ich vielleicht bei euch mitmachen?" Der Junge hatte den Satz in so atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vorgestoßen, dass Harry erst einmal ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um den Inhalt dieser Frage zu verstehen.

„Oh, ist schon okay, ich kann verstehen, dass ihr mich nicht in der AG mitmachen lassen wollt." Enttäuscht drehte Blaise Zabini sich um und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.

„Warte!", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen. „Natürlich kannst du mitmachen! Es ist jeder willkommen!" Blaise drehte sich wieder herum, sein Gesicht strahlte.

Ron entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. „Sag mal, spinnst du, Harry?", zischte er seinem besten Freund leise zu, aber laut genug, dass es fast jeder hören konnte. „Das ist ein Slytherin! Woher willst du wissen, dass der uns nicht nur irgendwie reinlegen will?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Misstrauen ist dein zweiter Vorname, oder was? Vielleicht möchte er einfach nur was für seine Note tun. Schon mal an diese Möglichkeit gedacht?"

„Draco hat auch nichts damit zu tun, dass ich euch frage.", erklärte der Junge mit den mittlerweile grünen Haaren sofort.

„Wär das doch geklärt! Wir treffen uns Mittwoch um 5 Uhr im Raum hier nebenan.", freute sich Harry und dirigierte seine Freunde aus dem Raum. „Bis demnächst."

Blaise nickte und eilte aus dem Raum zu seinen Hausgenossen, die schon in die Pause gegangen waren.

Kaum war der Slytherin außer Sichtweite, bekam Harry eine Gardinenpredigt von Ron.

„Harry, ich versteh dich nicht mehr! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Merlin! Er ist ein Slytherin! Und dazu noch ein Freund von „Prinz-von-Slytherin-ich-bin-der-Größte"-Malfoy!", steigerte sich Ron in seine Verständnislosigkeit hinein. Seine Stimme begann sich schon zu überschlagen, obwohl er den Stimmbruch eigentlich bereits hinter sich hatte.

Harry blieb trotzdem ganz ruhig: „Er sagt, dass Malfoy seine Finger nicht mit im Spiel hat. Und ich glaube ihm." Dann ging er einfach an Ron vorbei und verließ den Raum.

Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Warum war Ron so misstrauisch? Er hatte Recht. Zabini war ein Slytherin. Aber wie hatte der Hut gesagt? Es würde ein Ereignis passieren, was die Häuser einen würde. Warum sollte man diese Chance verschenken? Vielleicht war Zabini der Anfang vom Ende der Feindschaft.

Hinter sich konnte Harry seine beiden besten Freunde streiten hören. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte diese Streitereien nicht einordnen. Manchmal war sich Harry sicher, dass Hermine und Ron sich nur neckten, fast schon wie ein Ehepaar. Aber an einigen Tagen hörte es sich an, als wollten sich die beiden buchstäblich den Kopf einschlagen, so wie jetzt. Harry machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, Ron vor dem Schlafengehen darauf anzusprechen.

Das musste Harry dann doch nicht. Er saß schon bettfein auf seiner Matratze, als Ron sich neben ihm nieder ließ, den Kopf in die Hände stützte und laut aufseufzte: „Sie hasst mich!"

Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wen Ron meinte. Trotzdem spielte er den Unwissenden: „Wen meinst du?"

„Na, Hermine. Ich bin auch so was von blöd! Die Sache mit Zabini heute! Ich könnte mich dafür umbringen. Sie hat mir die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht, wie ich nur so misstrauisch sein könnte. Ich hab drüber nachgedacht und es ist ja auch wirklich eine sehr gute Chance dafür, dass sich unsere Häuser wieder vertragen. Aber ich musste ja so stur sein! Und jetzt hasst sie mich bestimmt! Sie hat mich den ganze Abend nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt!"

Der Rotschopf vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und gab sich selbst die schlimmsten Schimpfnamen. Beruhigend klopfte Harry ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Ron. Morgen hat sie sich bestimmt wieder beruhigt und das alles vergessen."

„Meinst du wirklich?" Ron schaute Harry mit einer so unglücklichen Miene an, dass Harry ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Was Ron für Hermine empfand, war offensichtlich. „Ja, wirklich! Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine dir nur wegen einem kleinen Streit die Freundschaft kündigen wird."

Ron lächelte schon wieder ein bisschen. „Ja, das hast du Recht!" Mit neuem Mut verschwand er im Bad. Harry kuschelte sich unter seine Decke und schlief fast augenblicklich ein, obwohl er noch keine große Müdigkeit verspürt hatte.

Im tiefsten Schlaf träumte Harry.

Er stand mit Hermine und Ron in einem schwarzen Raum. Sie unterhielten sich. Doch plötzlich fasste Ron Hermines Hand und die beiden ließen den Schwarzhaarigen stehen. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit. Dann veränderte sich das Bild und Harry fand sich in einem Flur in Hogwarts wieder. Er ging den sonnendurchfluteten Korridor entlang und mit jedem Schritt fühlte Harry sich besser. Seine Sorgen verschwanden, er fühlte sich nur noch wohl und glücklich.

Ausgeruht wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf, ohne sich an den Traum erinnern zu können. Es war noch früh, aber der Schwarzhaarige duschte sich, zog sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort fand er zu seiner Verwunderung Hermine.

Das Mädchen saß in einem der kuscheligen Sessel vor dem Kamin und schlief tief und fest, ein Buch locker in der Hand auf dem Schoß liegend. Harry trat leise näher und las den Buchtitel.

„Wie denken Jungen...Ein Ratgeber für Mädchen" Harry stutzte. Das war doch nicht Hermines übliche Lektüre. Neugierig nahm er das Buch in die Hand und überflog die Seiten. Beim Kapitel „Wie verhält sich ein Junge, wenn er verliebt ist?"steckte ein Lesezeichen. Harry schmunzelte. Bei seinen Freunden schienen die Hormone aber ganz schön verrückt zu spielen.

Mit einem leichten Zucken wachte Hermine auf. Als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch im Sessel saß und vor allem Harry ihr Buch las, war sie sofort putzmunter.

Wie der Blitz schnappte sie sich den Ratgeber und raste die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafraum hinauf. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine interessante rosa Färbung angenommen.

Den gesamten Tag über sprach Hermine kein einziges Wort mit Harry und Ron und hielt immer etwas Abstand zu ihren besten Freunden. ‚Ob sie denkt, dass ich Ron von dem Ratgeber erzählt habe?', fragte sich Harry, traute sich aber nicht Hermine darauf anzusprechen. Hermine würde es bestimmt am nächsten Tag vergessen haben.

Dem war offensichtlich nicht so. Hermines Verhalten änderte sich auch die ganze Woche nicht. Ron, der davon überzeugt war, dass er daran schuld war, war am Boden zerstört und lief mit dauerdeprimierter Miene neben Harry her. Dass Hermine nun öfter mit Ernie McMillan zu sehen war, besserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

Bei diesen ganzen Problemen freute sich Harry, dass Blaise Zabini tatsächlich am Mittwoch gekommen war. Pünktlich um 5 Uhr stand er vor dem Raum. Auch Ron verhielt sich dem Slytherin gegenüber sehr fair, wofür Harry ihm sehr dankbar war.

Der Junge, der lebte, war sich in seiner Hoffnung sicher, dass der erste Schritt getan war, die Häuser wieder zu vereinen, so wie der Hut es angekündigt hatte.

Diese Euphorie wurde schlagartig gedämpft, als Harry nach dem Treffen auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war, um einen Fluch nach zuschauen. Mitten im Gang wartete schon der silberne Prinz von Slytherin auf ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Malfoy, würdest du mich da bitte durchlassen." Harry bemühte sich die Forderung eher nach einer Frage klingen zu lassen. Er wollte keinen Ärger. Doch den bekam er gratis zu dem gehässigen Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht dazu.

„Potter, ich weiß ja, dass du dich für den größten Lebensretter der Welt hältst, aber halte dich gefälligst von meinen Freunden fern!" Dracos Augen hatten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt und ließen silberne Flammen die Luft zum Flimmern bringen.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Malfoy." Harry spuckte Dracos Nachnamen gewohnt abschätzig aus. „Zabini ist auf mich zugekommen, nicht ich auf ihn. Wenn du also deinen Besitzanspruch auf ihn geltend machen willst, beschwer dich bei ihm!"

Die Antwort des Blonden kam prompt, in Form eines Schlages in die Magengrube. Dracos Faust landete hart auf Harrys Bauchmuskeln, die dieser sich vom vielen Quidditchtraining angeeignet hatte. Trotzdem blieb dem Jungen, der lebte, erst einmal die Luft weg. Harry hatte sich allerdings schnell wieder gefangen. So war binnen Sekunden eine große Keilerei im Gange.

Während sie um jeden Vorteil kämpften und den anderen mit Händen und Füßen bearbeiteten, musste Draco zugeben, dass es ihm nicht gerade sehr unangenehm war, so nah bei seinem Erzfeind zu sein. Durch die Schuluniform konnte er jeden Muskel von dem Schwarzhaarigen erfühlen. Ein neuer Schlag von Harry in Dracos Seite ließ ihn diesen Gedanken verdrängen, wofür Draco dankbar war. Er hatte schließlich noch andere Sachen mit Harry vor, bei denen Gefühle nur hinderlich sein konnten. Außerdem hatte Harry ihm Blaise weggenommen, rief sich der Slytherin wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Gerade als Draco nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, um Harry einen netten Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, traten die Professoren Snape und Fulgor aus einem der Klassenzimmer und trennten augenblicklich die beiden Streithähne.

Jeweils 10 Hauspunkte weniger machten sich Harry und Draco auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Auf die Bibliothek hatte Harry keine Lust mehr.

Bei Ron und Hermine hatten sich die Wogen auch noch nicht geglättet. Sie sprachen zwar wieder miteinander, aber in einer Lautstärke, dass sich Harry, wenn er in der Nähe saß, die Ohren zu halten musste. Und schleichend machte sich in Harry ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit breit.

Die Streitereien seiner Freunde, so Nerven aufreibend sie waren, waren für ihn doch ein Zeichen, dass die beiden sich mehr als nur mochten, auch wenn Hermine und Ron es vielleicht selbst nicht sahen. Und er hatte niemanden.

Immer öfter erwischte sich Harry dabei, wie er im Unterricht oder bei den Hausaufgaben vor sich hindöste und darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre, mit jemandem zusammenzusein.

Um bei solchen Gedanken den Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen, da sie unweigerlich auch die Erinnerung an seinen Paten mit sich brachten, hatte Harry eine sehr effektive Methode entwickelt. Er ging im Schloss auf Wanderschaft.

Die kontrastreichen Flure beruhigten den Gryffindor und die bunten Bilder überall an den Wänden lenkten ihn ab. Die Sonne, die durch die großen Fenster fiel, wärmte sein Gesicht und seine Hände. In solchen Momenten konnte Harry alles vergessen.

Sein Lieblingsplatz befand sich zwischen zwei hohen Statuen. Dort war eine Bank aufgestellt, an den Enden standen je zwei Kerzenständer, die ununterbrochen mit gelblichem Licht die Wände erhellten.

Auf dieser Bank konnte Harry in seiner Freizeit sehr oft angetroffen werden, wie er dort auf die gegenüberliegenden Steinmauern starrte. Auf dieser Seite hing ein Gemälde, das anders war als alle anderen Gemälde in Hogwarts. Es war vollkommen schwarz. Und doch strahlte es eine unglaubliche Zufriedenheit aus, die sich auf Harry übertrug. Er brauchte nur an dem Bild vorbei zu gehen und er fühlte sich sofort besser.

So fand ihn Hermine an einem Nachmittag. Besorgt setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Harry, warum bist du nur noch so selten im Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir vermissen dich."

„Ach, Hermine, Ron und du, ihr streitet euch andauernd. Ich brauche im Moment etwas Ruhe. Und das ist der perfekte Ort dafür."

„Was ist denn an diesem Ort so besonders? Du kannst doch auch im Gemeinschaftsraum Ruhe finden. Und Ron und ich streiten auch nicht mehr." Geknickt senkte Hermine den Kopf. „Er redet nämlich gar nicht mehr mit mir seit ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich jetzt mit Ernie zusammen bin. Dabei sollte er sich eigentlich nicht aufregen! Er hat schließlich Lisa Turpin." Den Namen der Ravenclaw hatte Hermine mit hörbar verächtlichem Ton ausgesprochen.

Harry horchte auf. „Ron ist mit Lisa zusammen, und du mit Ernie?" Ungläubig schaute Harry seiner besten Freundin in die Augen.

„Ja, sag ich doch. Ach, Harry, du bist ja auch so selten da! Du bekommst gar nichts mit!" Hermine wandte ihren Blick zur Seite. Einige Schüler gingen an ihnen vorbei den Flur entlang. Als sie das Bild passierten, stahl sich auf jedes Gesicht ein nur einen Augenblick langes Lächeln, was Hermines scharfen Augen jedoch nicht entging.

„Harry, komm bitte mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich glaube dieser Ort ist etwas merkwürdig." Augenblicklich spürte Hermine, wie sich die Zweifel zerstreuen wollten. Langsam bekam sie Angst. Schnell fasste sie ihren Freund an der Hand und zog ihn von der Bank. Den ganzen Weg bis zur Fetten Dame hielt sie Harry an der Hand.

„Hermine, was soll denn das?" keuchte Harry. „Glaub mir, Harry, mit diesem Ort stimmt etwa nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht, was, aber das werde ich schon noch herausfinden."

Hinter einer Statue glänzte verstohlen ein alabasterweißes Gesicht hervor. Diese Granger hatte wirklich einen sehr guten Instinkt. Er musste aufpassen, dass Goyles Bild nicht seinen ganzen Plan vermasselte.


	5. Das Geheimnis des Merlingemäldes

Halloooo, meine Schnubbels!! Es scheint, als sei meine Schreibblockade zu 95 Prozent überwunden. Deswegen hab ich mich heute einfach mal hingesetzt und was geschrieben. Es ist nicht sonderlich lang, tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid erst mal gnädig gestimmt fürs nächste Kapitel #Dackelblick# #Vergebungsplätzchen verteil# Aber da kann man mal schauen, was die richtige Musik und eine zwangsweise Computerabstinenz bewirken kann. Ich musste nämlich meine komplette Festplatte löschen, weil die sich als Bazillenmutterschlachtschiff herausgestellt hat, und die ganzen Viren etc. pp. nicht anders wegzubekommen waren #sniff#

Dafür beinhaltet dieses Chap meinen ersten...also na ja, so was hier: /......Nicht son richtigen zwar.. aber...ach, lest einfach #gg#

Aber nun hab ich ja meinen über alles geliebten Rechner wieder am Laufen #Computer knuddel#!!!!! #freu# Aber nun zu euren, von mir noch mehr als meinen Computer geliebten Reviews:

**Amunet:** Hallöchen. Ja, es ist geschafft! Ich habe sie so gut wie überwunden. Bin mit dem jetzigen Kapitel zwar nicht sooo zufrieden. Aber es ist ein Anfang #lol# Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

**Gugi28**: Jaja...ich hab, man glaubt es kaum, da das ja eigentlich nicht geht, 2 Reviews von dir bekommen #lach# Ich hab mich super gefreut!!! Das mit Ron und Hermine konnte ich leider mir selber nicht antun...lies selbst...Und hahaaaa! Mein erster Halbslash kommt vor....#rotwerd# ab nächstes Kapitel kommt mehr von Draco und Harry, versprochen! #knutscher# #knuddel#

**Nimriel:** Hallooo meine Süße!!!! Kriegst heute deine Antwort, konnte nicht länger warten...Hihi, und mit Blaise, na ja, das ist ja eine andere Geschichte, weiß aber nicht, ob der bei mir noch so ne große Rolle bekommt, muss mir da noch was überlegen...HDGDL!!! Und schön selbst weiterschreiben....

**Arwen Urodumiel**: Nun, es hat doch länger gedauert mit dem Kapitel...Dafür bekommst du hier fast alle netten Informationen...Hach, ich kann das mit der Spannung einfach nicht durchziehen... #mich selber ausschimpf# Hoffe, dir zaubert dieses Kapitel auch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht! #knuddel#

**Angelfall:** Hey Süße! #mit beiden Armen wink# Jahaaa, hier ist mein neues Chap. Du warst leider nicht zu Hause, sonst hätte ich es dir eben rübergeschickt zum Drüberlesen...Ich konnte nicht so lange warten, deswegen wird das jetzt online gestellt...#gg#...bin übrigens begeistert über dein Trikolon mit Klimax im Review #gg#. Hast du echt die Silben etc nachgezählt?? #große Augen bekomm# Naja....ich freu mich jedenfalls auch schon wieder auf dein nächstes Kapitel!!! HDGDL!! #kuss# dafür krieg ich dann diesmal keinen Ärger lol

**Honigdrache:** Boah, nach Leipzig! Cool!!! In eine Sektkellerei #gg# Darf man da probieren? #lol# Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch!!! Viele Grüße!! #knuddel#

**Moin:** Danke für das Lob, fühle mich gebauchpinselt #lol#...Hoffe, du findest sie auch weiterhin gut geschrieben #an Fingernägel kau#

**Witchcat20:** Hahaaa!! Hier bekommst du deine Antworten!!! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich konnte es ja selbst kaum erwarten, wenn es endlich richtig los geht #gg# Viel Spaß beim Lesen! #knuddel#

**Lil-natch:** Hallo, voll lieb von dir, dass du dir gleich auch noch meine Geschichte durchgelesen hast! Vielleicht warst du ja meine Muse, die mich zum Weiterschreiben gebracht hat! #drück#

**Disclaimer**: Bla, Bla..... Meins nix, JKRs alles (nur die Fulgor gehört mir #muarharhar# aber die kommt hier ja nicht vor....)

**Kapitel 5: „Das Geheimnis des Merlingemäldes"**

Harry stand nun völlig perplex in dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Von der wohligen Wärme, die er beim Anblick des schwarzen Gemäldes gespürt hatte, war nun nichts mehr übrig. Ruckartig befreite er seine Hand aus der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung Hermines.

Ärger stieg in ihm hoch. Hätte Hermine ihn nicht einfach dort sitzen lassen können?

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Alle Gryffindors, die sich hier versammelt hatten, machten Hausaufgaben oder spielten Zaubererschach. Am Kamin wurden leise Gespräche geführt.

In der linken Ecke an einem Tisch saß Ron. Der Rotschopf erblickte Harry sofort. Als er Hermine jedoch neben seinem besten Freund stehen sah, wendete er sich wieder dem Schachbrett zu.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Nun gut, dann ging er eben auf sein Zimmer. „Hermine, ich geh ins Bett.", erklärte er seiner Freundin, etwas gereizter als gewollt.

Hermine hatte bei dem scharfen Ton sofort ihren Kopf zu ihm gewandt. Sie nickte kaum sichtbar. Harry merkte, dass sie getroffen war. Aber auf eine Art und Weise war es ihm egal, es machte ihn schon fast froh.

Mit schnellen Schritten stieg der Schwarzhaarige die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und ließ sich, dort angekommen, sofort auf sein weiches Bett fallen.

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lag er flach auf dem Rücken und starrte auf den roten Baldachin.

Doch es wollte sich partout keine innere Ruhe einstellen. Mit Schwung stand der Junge, der lebte, wieder auf und tigerte rastlos durch den Raum. Schließlich entschloss er sich, ein Bad zu nehmen. Vielleicht konnte das ihn entspannen.

Mit Handtuch und Badezeug bewaffnet ging Harry ins Badezimmer. Es war noch früh am Abend. Zu dieser Zeit benutzte nie jemand das Badezimmer. Ein leises Lächeln huschte auf Harrys Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie voll es dafür immer nach dem Abendessen oder am Morgen in den Duschräumen war. Zu diesen Zeiten musste man fast um einen Platz unter der Dusche kämpfen.

Rauschend lief das heiße Wasser in die Wanne. Leise knisternd wogte der sich sofort bildende Schaum auf dem duftenden Nass und hinderte den Wasserdampf daran, aus der Wanne zu entweichen. Trotzdem waren augenblicklich die Spiegel beschlagen.

Harry entkleidete sich, ließ die Sachen achtlos auf den Fliesen liegen und stieg in die Badewanne. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie zugig es an seinem Lieblingsplatz sein musste. Seine Beine waren so kalt, dass das Wasser die Haut zu verbrennen schien. Die Augen zusammen kneifend, um sich von dem Schmerz abzulenken, ging Harry ein Stück ins Wasser hinein, was das Prickeln auf seiner Haut nur verstärkte.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich vollends hin und streckte seinen Körper aus.

Die Wanne in dem Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer war nicht so riesig wie im Vertrauensschülerbad, in der man fast schwimmen konnte. Aber man konnte bequem darin liegen, sodass der Kopf noch gerade eben an dem einen Ende aus dem Wasser herausschaute.

Tief einatmend sog Harry den aromatischen Duft aus Zitrone, Kräutern und einem Hauch von frisch gemähtem Gras ein. Seine Glieder entspannten sich. Ein wohliger Laut drang aus Harrys leicht geöffnetem Mund.

Der Geruch erinnerte Harry an Spaziergänge auf Hogwarts Ländereien um den See. Der Gryffindor ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Er ging durch das große Tor hinaus ins Freie, wanderte die grünen Wiesen entlang. Vögel zwitscherten. Der Himmel war herrlich blau, vereinzelte Wölkchen zogen dahin. Eine leichte Brise wehte einen Hauch von Sommerregen an Harrys Nase. Der Schwarzhaarige ging weiter zum See und ließ sich unter einem am Wasser stehenden Ahorns nieder, den Rücken am Stamm gelehnt, die Beine ins Wasser baumelnd.

Das leise Plätschern war beruhigend. Geheimnisvoll rauschte das Blattwerk des großen Baumes. Der Wind bog die dünnen Grashalme, ließ sie Harrys Hände kitzeln. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schloss Harry die Augen, genoss das Kribbeln in der Magengegend, als der Duft von Sommerregen zunahm.

Dann spürte er eine Hand, die sich sacht auf seine Schulter legte. „Lass die Augen geschlossen", flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr, die Harry aber niemandem zuordnen konnte. Dennoch gehorchte er.

Die Hand wanderte tiefer zu Harrys Brust, fuhr unter die Robe und Harrys Pullover. Leicht ertasteten die Finger jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner Haut. Harrys Atem wurde schneller. Immer weiter wagte sich die Hand vor, schien manchmal nur über seinem Körper zu schweben, sodass er die Berührung nur erahnen konnte, manchmal brennende Spuren auf der Haut zu hinterlassen. Als die Finger seine Brustwarzen umspielten, stöhnte Harry leise auf.

Neugierig wollte er die Augen öffnen, aber weiche Lippen pressten sich auf seine, und alles um ihn herum war vergessen. Er schmeckte nur noch die Süße des Kusses. Wie automatisch öffnete Harry seinen Mund einen Spalt und sein Verführer füllte den dargebotenen Platz sofort mit seiner Zunge. Schlängelnd erkundete diese Harrys Mundhöhle, stupste Harrys Zunge spielerisch an.

Verlangend presste sich Harry den Händen entgegen, die in einem geheimnisvollen Takt eine lautlose Melodie auf seiner Haut spielten. Mit einem Seufzen nahm Harry zur Kenntnis, dass sich die Finger auf den Weg nach unten befanden, wo in Harrys Lenden ein heißes Feuer brannte.

Harrys Stöhnen hallte von den gefliesten Wänden wider. Das Geräusch holte den Gryffindor aus seinem Tagtraum zurück. Doch so schnell wollte er sich nicht wieder in die Realität ziehen lassen. Harry griff hinter sich, umfasste seinen Zauberstab, schloss das Badezimmer magisch ab und sprach noch einen Stillezauber.

Dann schloss er weder seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Traum.

Die Hände des Unbekannten wanderten tiefer. An Harrys Hosenbund verharrten sie kurz, öffneten mit fast beängstigender Schnelligkeit den Hosenknopf und wanderten unter den Bund der Boxershorts des Gryffindors. Mit einem wohltuenden Schauer registrierte Harry, wie sich die eine Hand um sein erigiertes Glied schloss, während sich die andere an seinen Nacken legte und Harry sacht vollständig auf das Gras legte.

Schon fanden die Lippen wieder zueinander. Harrys Verführer lag nun fast auf ihm, weiche Haare streichelten das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Die Hand an Harrys Nacken bahnte sich ihren Weg zu seinem Rücken, fuhr unter den Pullover und hob Harry ein Stück an. Gleichzeitig intensivierte der Unbekannte den Kuss.

Harry keuchte auf. Langsam ließ der andere seine Finger über Harrys Glied gleiten, verschnellerte den Rhythmus bei jedem Laut des Gryffindors. Schließlich konnte Harry es nicht mehr aushalten. Mit einem lauten kehligen Stöhnen ergoss er sich.

Tief ein- und ausatmend, um sich zu beruhigen, lag Harry in der Badewanne. Er wusste, mit wem er sich dieses kleine Rendezvous vorgestellt hatte. Und es hatte ihn auch ganz und gar nicht gestört, dass dieser jemand männlich war. Eher im Gegenteil.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer öffnete Harry seine Augen und ließ sich von der strahlenden Helligkeit des Badezimmers blenden. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, stieg er aus der Wanne, griff nach seinem Handtuch und trocknete sich ausgiebig ab.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen und leuchtenden Augen ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese kleine Fantasiereise hatte seine Laune schlagartig gebessert. Und der Traum hatte ihm auch einen Plan eröffnet, wie er Hermine und Ron helfen konnte.

Er brauchte sich nicht lange umzugucken bis er seine besten Freunde gefunden hatte. Sie saßen jeweils auf genau der entgegengesetzten Seite des Raumes. In Gedanken wog Harry ab, zu wem er als erstes gehen sollte. Er entschied sich für Ron.

Der Rotschopf sah überrascht auf, als er seinen besten Freund bemerkte. „Hey Harry, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen! Hast dich lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Geht es dir gut?"

„Klar geht es mir gut. Brauchte nur etwa Zeit zum Nachdenken.", erklärte Harry. „Ach Ron. Hermine ist in dich verliebt."Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und ließ einen verwirrten Ron mit offenem Mund sitzen.

Schnell ging Harry zu Hermine. Auch sie schaute auf, als er neben sie trat. „Na, Harry, ausgeruht? Ich hab leider nicht so viel Zeit, ich muss noch Kapitel 7 und 8 unseres Verwandlungsbuchs durcharbeiten."Ihr Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass sie ihm seine gereizten Worte nicht übel genommen hatte.

„Klar! Ich wollte dir aber auch nur sagen, dass Ron in dich verliebt ist." Damit verschwand Harry auch schon wieder im Jungenschlafraum.

Verdutzt hatte Hermine Harry nachgeschaut. Nun suchten ihre Augen die von Ron. Auch Ron schaute fragend zu Hermine herüber. Langsam erhob er sich und kam auf ihren Tisch zu.

„Hermine, Harry hat gerade gesagt..."„Zu mir auch.", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Hat er Recht?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde. Synchron nickten die beiden Freunde zur Antwort.

Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ehrlich?"Ron nickte wieder, seine Ohren waren ganz rot geworden. Überglücklich sprang Hermine auf, schlang ihre Arme um Rons Hals und drückte ihn an sich.

„Und was ist mit Ernie?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Nichts, wir haben gestern miteinander gesprochen und festgestellt, dass es einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht richtig auf ihn einlassen, weil ich die ganz Zeit nur an dich denken musste...Und was ist mit dir und Lisa?"

„So ähnlich.", grinste Ron und gab Hermine einen langen Kuss.

Von nun ab ging es dem Gryffindor- Kleeblatt wieder besser. Endlich konnte man die drei wieder zusammen durch die Gänge laufen sehen. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Harry nun nicht mehr in der Mitte ging, sondern Hermine oder Ron, die sich kaum eine Minute trennen wollten. Die beiden waren überglücklich zusammen zu sein. Und Harry ließ sich gerne von ihrer Freude anstecken.

Überhaupt schienen in Hogwarts nur noch fröhliche Gesichter unterwegs zu sein. Egal, wohin man kam, konnte man lächelnde Mienen sehen oder frohes Lachen vernehmen. Alleine die Slytherins schienen von dem wundersamen Irgendwas nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Ihre meist mürrischen Mienen hoben sich von dem Gesamtbild auf den Fluren und Klassenzimmern deutlich ab.

Harry dachte sich nichts dabei. Ihm kam es zwar merkwürdig vor, dass nur die Slytherins schlechte Laune hatten, erklärte es sich aber damit, dass diese sowieso die Unfreundlichkeit an sich gepachtet hatten.

Doch bekanntlich folgt auf jeden Sonnenschein auch Regen. Und der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Die schwarze Regenwolke kam in Form von Prof. Snape dahergebraust.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schien an diesem Tag nicht nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein, es war ihm wohl auch noch eine lebensgroße Las über die Leber gelaufen. Seine Laune, die eigentlich nie sonderlich gut war, war diesmal so tief wie der Mt. Everest hoch.

Mit einem wütenden Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ Prof. Severus Snape die Zubereitung eines Trankes an der Tafel erscheinen.

„Sie haben die Doppelstunde Zeit, diesen Trank zu brauen, danach ein Fläschchen zu mir.", erklärte er knapp und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür, die, wie vermutet wurde, in seine privaten Gemächer führte.

Gewissenhaft begannen die Schüler mit der Zubereitung. Der Tränkemeister ließ sich die erste Stunde überhaupt nicht blicken. Erst Mitte der zweiten Stunde kehrte er in den Klassenraum zurück. Er besah sich die Tränke und blieb dann vor dem Pult stehen.

Als jeder fertig war, ließ Prof. Snape von jedem ein Fläschchen abfüllen. Mit einem kleinen Stups des Zauberstabs prüfte er die Korrektheit des Trankes. Harry gab seinen Trank mit einem guten Gefühl ab. Der Tränkemeister zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er das Fläschchen mit einem Ohnegleichen bewerten musste.

Harry konnte seine Freude kaum zurückhalten. Doch die Gewitterwolke Snape wusste, wie er diese gute Laune wieder vermiesen konnte. Für alle hörbar bewertete er Nevilles Trank: „Mr. Longbottom, Sie wissen selbst, dass sie in diesem Fach eine Null sind. Aber diesen Trank hätte sogar jemand wie Sirius Black brauen können." Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens hatte Snape provokativ Harry angeschaut.

Dieser platzte fast vor Wut. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass die Stunde noch nicht beendet war, stürmte er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nicht mehr hörbar für ihn murmelte Snape ein „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor".

Harry war so wütend, dass er nicht darauf achtete, wohin er lief. Tränen des Zorns sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Warum hatte Snape seinen Paten erwähnen müssen? Um dir deine Freude zu nehmen, gab er sich selbst die Antwort. Die Erinnerung, die er die ganzen Tage verdrängt hatte, vergessen hatte, bei dem fröhlichen Zusammensein mir Ron und Hermine überschwemmte wieder seinen Geist.

Zu den Zornestränen mischten sich Tränen der Trauer und der Einsamkeit. Doch Harry bemerkte sie nicht. Er rannte die Flure entlang, ohne Ziel. Außer Atem blieb er an einer Bank im zweiten Stock stehen und ließ sich auf das harte Holz fallen.

„Sirius!", schluchzte Harry und presste seine Hände vors Gesicht. Hemmungslos weinte er in seine Handflächen bis die Schulglocke das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde verkündete. Luft holend wischte sich der Schwarzhaarige die Tränen vom Gesicht und blickte auf. Erst jetzt merkte er, wo ihn seine Beine ihn hingeführt hatten.

Harry stand wieder vor dem Gemälde an seiner Lieblingsstelle im zweiten Stock. Wie gewohnt beruhigte in der Anblick des Bildes sofort. Einladend schien der goldene Rahmen zu blinken.

Langsam trat der Schwarzhaarige näher bis seine Nasenspitze fast die Leinwand berührte. Er spürte, wie die Macht, die ihn von den negativen Gefühlen frei machte, zunahm. Für einige Sekunden schloss Harry die Augen und gab sich ganz dem wohligen Schauer hin. Als er wieder auf das Gemälde sah, war es nicht mehr schwarz.

Bunte, in allen Farben schillernde Strudel hatten sich auf dem schwarzen Untergrund gebildet. Immer schneller drehten sich die Farben und Harry starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die sich vereinigenden Strömungen. Die Farben füllten den gesamten Rahmen aus, kein Schwarz war mehr zu sehen. Zu spät realisierte Harry das Ziehen in seinem Bauchnabel, das den Farbensog als Portschlüssel verriet. Schon spürte er, wie seine Glieder in das Gemälde gezogen wurden.

Mit brutaler Gewalt riss ihn jemand zu Boden. Ein warmer Körper stützte sich auf ihn. Als Harry die Lider öffnete, die er im Reflex beim Sturz zusammengepresst hatte, erblickte er ein alabasterweißes Gesicht von platinblondem, fast silbernem Haar umrahmt. „Da hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt, Potter. Das Merlingemälde hätte dich direkt zum Dunklen Lord gebracht!"


	6. Liebe deine Nächsten

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen! Jaaa, ich weiß, ich bin etwas spät dran, und es tut mir auch aufrichtig leid! Bitte nicht mit Steinen werfen! #au# #aua# Ich sagte doch, nicht werfen! #sich unter den Schreibtisch verkriech# Naja, das neue Chap kommt also quasi passend zum neuen Jahr, ich hoffe ich kriege in den Ferien (meine letzten Weihnachtsferien, ich glaub sogar meine letzten Schulferien überhaupt!!!!) noch zwei weitere Kapitel fertig! Bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob das klappt. Aber ich tu mein Bestes, großes Hexenehrenwort!

Nun will ich mich aber erst mal den Reviews widmen! Die sind schließlich mein Ein und Alles und sollen unter gar keinen Umständen vergessen werden! Ich werde mich garantiert bessern, also an die, die beim letzten Chap nicht gereviewt haben, vielleicht bei diesem? #hoffnungsvoller Dackelblick#

**Honigdrach**e: Hallo, einen guten Rutsch wünsch ich dir schon mal! Ich hoffe, du hast viele schöne Geschenke bekommen zu Weihnachten! Ihr hattet bestimmt auch Schnee, oder? Super! Weiße Weihnacht! Haben wir hier tief im Westen nicht so häufig #lach# Hoffe, das Chap gefällt dir, die Geschichte macht sich nämlich irgendwie ziemlich selbstständig! #knuddel#

**Angie:** Naaa, schreien nicht, eher so etwas das Gegenteil. Wirst du ja lesen, wenn du runterscrollst #gg# Ich hoffe, ich komme schnell zum Weiterschreiben! Viele Grüße!

**Nimriel:** Hey Süße! Na, woran du wieder denkst!! Und ich denke mal, dass dieses Chap dich noch neugieriger mache wird #muarharharhar# Ich gebe mir Mühe! Die Schokolade hat mich allerdings jetzt erst motiviert, solltest die Dosis erhöhen, damit sie schneller wirkt! Nach diesem Chap muss ich erstmal gucken wie es weitergeht, im Moment macht die Story sich nämlich wie schon erwähnt ziemlich selbstständig! HDGDL! #knuddel#

**Angelfall:** weißt du, ich bin dieser Webseite ja ziemlich böse, weil die dein Review nicht gesendet hat! Du kriegst aber trotzdem was von mir hier hingeschrieben! Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten! Hoffentlich gefällt dir das Chap. Hab mir viel Mühe gegeben! Bin mal gespannt, wo ich mich noch verbessern muss #lach# HDGDL #schmuser# #schmatzer#

**Amunet:** Jaja, der Harry wurde von dem lieben Draco gerettet, den meintest du doch, hmm? #ggg# Tja, aber ist das auch der, von dem Harry geträumt hat??? Mal schauen, ob dieses Chap die Antwort gibt! Einen guten Rutsch wünsch ich dir im Voraus! Liebe Grüße zurück!!!

**Schnuckiputz:** Naja, das mit dem schnell weiterschreiben, das hat nun nicht wirklich geklappt, obwohl ich mir das ganz fest vorgenommen hatte! Werde versuchen mich zu bessern! Ehrlich! Bin mal gespannt, wie dir das Chap so gefällt! #knuddel# und liebe Grüße!!!

**Isabelle de Lioncourt:** Hast du immer noch Stress??? Ich hoffe doch nicht, wenn du immer noch welchen hast, na, dann hab ich mich ja zum Glück an den Computer gesetzt und du kannst ein weiteres Chap lesen!!! Hoffentlich lenkt es dich genauso gut ab, wie das letzte! Es freut mich wirklich ganz doll, dass du die Story magst!!! #knuddel#

**_Disclaimer:_** Mir gehört immer noch nix, JKR gehört immer noch alles, auch mein Gespartes kann da wohl nix dran ändern…Vielleicht leiht sie mir mal wenigstens den Harry aus oder den Draco….

**Kapitel 6 „Liebe deine Nächsten"**

Keuchend lagen die beiden ungleichen Jungen aufeinander. Verschwommen sah Harry seinen Erzfeind über sich. Schnell blinzelte er ein paar Mal bis seine Augen wieder ein scharfes Bild übermittelten. Mit leichten Bewegungen prüfte der Gryffindor, ob alle seine Körperteile noch heil waren und als dem so war, versuchte er sich von dem Slytherin frei zu machen.

Dieser schien jedoch Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, Harry unter sich zu spüren und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen und hinderte ihn so am Aufstehen.

„Malfoy! Was soll das? Lass mich aufstehen!" knurrte Harry den Blonden an. Dieser hörte wie auf ein Wunder und minderte seinen Druck etwas. Jedoch nur so weit, dass Harry sich gerade eben aufsetzen konnte.

Kaum hatte Harry eine einigermaßen aufrecht sitzende Position erreicht, als ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Die Hände des Slytherin hielten ihn zum Glück.

„Aber, aber, Potter! Ich weiß ja, dass ich umwerfend bin, aber dass jemand bei meinem Anblick in Ohnmacht fällt, das ist selbst für mich neu." Zu dem Erstaunen des Gryffindors war nur Ironie in der Stimme, kein beißender Spott, wie er es sonst von Malfoy gewöhnt war.

Dann fühlte Harry, wie Malfoy aufstand und ihn hoch hob. Als wäre Harry leicht wie eine Feder trug ihn sein Erzfeind zu dem nächsten Klassenzimmer und legte ihn dort auf einen Tisch.

Als Harrys Kopf wieder aufgehört hatte zu brummen, schlug der Goldjunge die Augen auf. Neben ihm saß Draco Malfoy, das Kinn in eine Hand gestützt und betrachtete ihn sehr interessiert. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Blonden, was ihm, wie Harry sich eingestehen musste, außerordentlich gut stand.

Unwillkürlich musste der Schwarzhaarige wieder an seine Fantasiereise in der Badewanne denken und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Das Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. Dieser frische Teint stand Potter wirklich ausgezeichnet.

Den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt, begutachtete der Blonde Harry weiterhin, ließ keinen Zentimeter von dessen Körper aus. Langsam wurde Harry das Starren unangenehm. Er stützte sich auf den linken Ellbogen und versuchte mit dem anderen Arm seinen eigentlich ohnehin mit Kleidungverhüllten Körper zu bedecken.

Draco lachte auf. „Was ist, Potter? Hast du Angst, dass ich dir was weggucken könnte?" Der Slytherin legte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und in seinen Augen funkelte auf einmal ein helles Licht. Wenn Harry nicht so sehr davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Malfoy ihn hassen würde, hätte er diesen Blick als lüstern empfunden. Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Fast unmerklich näherte sich das Gesicht des Malfoy-Erben dem des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Die Wangen des Gryffindors waren noch immer feucht und salzig, die Augen noch immer leicht gerötet von den heißen Tränen, die er kurz zuvor vergossen hatte. Dieser Anblick ließ Draco Malfoy einen kurzen Moment seine Maske fallen lassen. Es war genau dieser Moment, als sich die Lippen der beiden Erzfeinde berührten.

Harrys Widerstand gab nach. Die Hand, mit der er vorher noch versucht hatte, Abstand zwischen Malfoys Blicken und sich zu bringen, wanderte zum Tisch, um sich besser abstützen zu können, während die andere sich in den Nacken des Blonden legte.

Auch der Prinz von Slytherin stand auf und lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein. Schnell kletterte er auf den Tisch und über Harry, ohne dabei jedoch den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Mit flinken Bewegungen löste er die Knöpfe die die Robe zusammen hielten und fuhr dann mit seinen Fingern unter den Pullover des Gryffindors.

Harrys wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. In seinem Hinterkopf polterte sein kleines Gewissen in seinem kleinen Kämmerlein, in dem es seit dem Kuss eingesperrt war, verzweifelt gegen die Tür und schrie wie wild: „Das ist Draco Malfoy! Wehre dich! Das ist Draco Malfoy!"

Aber alles andere in Harry wollte einfach nur diese Gefühle erleben, die er sich im Gryffindor-Bad vorgestellt hatte, und presste sich nur noch mehr an den Slytherin.

Mit flinken Händen streifte er Dracos Hemd von dessen Schultern und ließ die Finger tiefer zum Bund der schwarzen Hose gleiten.

Auch Harry war mittlerweile von Draco von seinem Pullover befreit worden. Schmatzend löste der Blonde den Kuss und fuhr mit seiner Zunge verführerisch Harrys Hals entlang, verweilte kurz in der Mulde des Schlüsselbeins, um sie dann noch weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen.

Der Junge, der lebte, zog scharf den Atem ein, als sich die Lippen des anderen um die eine Brustwarze schlossen, während die andere von sanften Fingern massiert wurde.

Die Erregung der Jungen war deutlich zu sehen. Verlangend drückte Draco seinem Erzfeind sein Becken entgegen und rieb sich an dessen Hüfte. Harry tat es ebenso. Doch er wollte mehr. Schnell knöpften Harrys Hände die Hose des blonden Slytherin auf und zogen sie mit einem Ruck von dessen makellosen Körper. Genauso behände wurden die Boxershorts entfernt.

Draco lag nun nackt über Harry, der sich sogleich auch an seiner eigenen Hose zu schaffen machte. Sekunden später hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige seiner Hose entledigt und sich über den Blonden gelegt. Noch einmal trafen sich die Lippen der Jungen, leidenschaftlich umkreisten sich die Zungen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln registrierte Harry, wie der Slytherin aufstöhnte, als sich seine Finger dessen Brustwarzen widmeten.

Harry richtete sich leicht auf, hatte nun einen Überblick über den wunderschönen, alabasterweißen Körper, der unter ihm lag. Heiß rieben sich die beiden erigierten Glieder aneinander. Harry unterdrückte ein lautes Stöhnen, als er schnell seinen Zauberstab nahm, der neben Draco auf dem Tisch lag, und den Raum mit verschiedenen Flüchen versiegelte.

Dann fuhr er mit seinen Armen unter Dracos Rücken und hob den Blonden ein Stück an. Sofort bog sich Draco ihm entgegen. „Worauf wartest du? Nimm mich!" stöhnte der Slytherin und dieses Mal gehorchte Harry einer Aufforderung seines Erzfeindes fast augenblicklich.

Er umfasste mit seinen Händen die festen Pobacken des Malfoy-Erben und hob dessen Hüfte noch ein Stück höher, bevor er mit einem einzigen Stoß und einem kehligen Stöhnen in ihn eindrang.

Als der Gryffindor sich zu bewegen begann, sah Draco nur noch Sterne. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen. Im Rhythmus stieß Draco Harry sein Becken entgegen.

Auch der Goldjunge Gryffindors war wie von Sinnen. Während die eine Hand weiterhin den festen Hintern hielt, wanderte die andere nach vorne zu Dracos Glied und umfasste es. Draco schrie auf vor Lust. Mit seinen Stößen und seiner Hand verschaffte Harry ihm doppelten Genuss. Immer wieder traf der Schwarzhaarige in ihm einen gewissen Punkt, der ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Mit einem befreiten Stöhnen ergoss sich Draco und brachte somit auch Harry über die Schwelle. Der Gryffindor bewegte sich noch einige Male in Draco und rollte sich dann vom Tisch herunter, sodass er wieder auf dem Boden stand.

Erhitzt und schweißnass lag Draco auf dem Pult und versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Auch Harry fiel das langsame Atmen schwer. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und säuberte sich mit einem gemurmelten „Purgare". Dann griff er nach seinen Kleidungstücken, zog sich an, und verließ den Raum.

Erst vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame fiel ihm ein, dass er Malfoy gar nicht gefragt hatte, warum er ihn gerettet hatte.

Noch immer nach Luft ringend setzte sich Draco auf und wischte sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte mit Harry Potter geschlafen, seinem ärgsten Feind. Und es war der beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen.

Flink sprang er auf seine Füße und suchte auf dem Boden nach seinem Zauberstab. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er ihn gefunden, richtete ihn auf sich und säuberte sich. Dann schlüpfte er in seine Kleider. Seine Robe roch nach dem Gryffindor und gierig sog der Blonde diesen herb-süßen Geruch ein.

Das Kleidungsstück noch immer ans Gesicht gepresst, hielt er plötzlich inne. War er gerade sitzen gelassen worden? War er gerade benutzt worden von Harry Potter? Wut stieg in Draco auf. Das war ihm noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben passiert!

Mit Zornesröte im Gesicht rannte der Slytherin aus dem Raum, die Treppen hinab zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, wo er sich im Schlafsaal mit einem Knurren auf sein Bett warf. Na bitte, er würde seine Rache dafür schon bekommen, wenn sein Plan aufgehen würde. Und das würde er, garantiert!

Mit einem Lächeln der Genugtuung schnappte sich der Malfoy-Erbe ein Handtuch und Duschzeug und stolzierte in das Bad, wo er sich unter einer heißen Dusche entspannte.

Harry hatte der Fetten Dame gerade das Passwort genannt, als er hinter sich seinen Namen rufen hörte. Schnell drehte er sich um. Ron und Hermine kamen über den Flur gerannt. Prustend blieben sie vor ihm stehen.

„Harry, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" japste Hermine, „Aber wir konnten dich nirgendwo finden! Geht's dir gut? Ich mein, dieser Kommentar von Snape hätte wirklich nicht sein müssen! Er wollte dir garantiert wieder schlechte Laune machen. Diese zu große geratene Fledermaus ist auch wirklich nur glücklich, wenn sie sieht dass andere unglücklich sind. Aber Harry wie siehst du denn aus?"

Hermine unterbrach ihren Redeschwall und sah Harry mit großen, sorgevollen Augen an. „Ach," antwortete Harry, „Ich war wieder bei diesem Bild." Hermine schnaubte missbilligend. „Ja, Hermine, du hattest Recht, mit diesem Bild ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, es hat mich nämlich fast in sich hinein gesogen!" Erschreckt zog Ron die Luft ein. „Und wieso nur fast? Was ist denn passiert?" fragte der Rotschopf alarmiert.

„Malfoy ist gekommen", erklärte Harry knapp. „Malfoy?" wiederholte Ron ungläubig, „Und dann habt ihr euch geprügelt, oder was?" setzte er noch hinzu, mit einem Blick auf Harrys zerzauste Gestalt.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So ähnlich."

Die Fette Dame rettete ihn vor weiteren Erklärungen: „Meine Lieben, könnt ihr das nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter besprechen? Ich stehe nicht gern den ganzen Tag offen!"

Das Eintreten der Gryffindors quittierte sie dann auch mit beleidigtem Gemurmel und schloss das Eingangsloch etwas lauter als gewöhnlich.

Während Harry sich von seinen beiden besten Freunden verabschiedete und in den Jungenschlafsaal hinauf ging, setzten Hermine und Ron sich an einen der wenigen leer stehenden Tische und begannen mit den Hausaufgaben. Doch die Konzentration wollte sich nicht so recht einstellen.

Grübelnd stützte die Brünette ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche. Ron, der bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine nicht mehr schrieb und auch nicht mehr in irgendwelche Kapitel vertieft war, schaute auf.

„Was ist los, Schatz? Worüber denkst du nach?" Hermines Blick richtete sich auf ihren Freund. „Dieses Bild macht mir Sorgen. Ich habe es mir angesehen. Es ist das Bild, dass Goyle mitgebracht hat. Daran wäre ja eigentlich nichts Schlimmes. Aber ich habe auch die Leute beobachtet, die vorbei gegangen sind. Weißt du, als ich dort bei Harry saß. In der Nähe des Bildes fingen sie auf einmal alle an zu lächeln, selbst wenn sie davor noch wütend waren oder traurig! Und nun erzählt uns Harry, dass er beinahe von diesem Bild eingesogen worden wäre! Das macht mir Sorgen und vor allem Angst."

„Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht." antwortete Ron. „Das mit dem einsaugen ist wirklich nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend. So sehr es mir auch gegen den Strich geht; vielleicht sollten wir Malfoy fragen. Harry sagt, das Frettchen hätte ihn gerettet. Na ja, ich kann das eigentlich immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Malfoy müsste doch sogar das Bild angefeuert haben, damit es Harry wegbringt! Oder braucht der einen, der ihm zwischendurch eins aufs Maul gibt?"

Hermine lachte. „Naja, ist ja eine Möglichkeit. Den liebsten Feind zu verlieren kann manchmal genauso schmerzhaft sein, wie einen guten Freund. Ich würde mich aber nicht wundern, wenn da nicht mehr hinter stecken würde. Harry hatte so ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in den Augen als er davon gesprochen hat. Da ist irgendwas passiert, was er uns nicht sagen will. Und ich möchte zu gern wissen, warum Goyle das Gemälde in die Schule gebracht hat und wohin es einen zieht, wenn man es so wie Harry zu lange anschaut."

Ron wurde bleich. „Hermine, das lässt du schön bleiben! Du schaust nicht in dieses Bild! Um nichts in der Welt! Und wenn du es doch tust, dann rechne damit, dass ich dir hinterher komme!

Beruhigend nahm Hermine die Hand des Rotschopfs. „Glaubst du, dass ich wirklich verlassen würde?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, gab sie Ron einen tiefen Kuss.

Die Dusche hatte Draco sichtlich gut getan. Trotzdem tigerte er rastlos im Schlafsaal auf und ab. Das Erlebnis mit Potter brachte ihn ganz schön aus der Bahn, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Er durfte sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Der Eisprinz von Slytherin wollte gerade seinen Plan ein weiteres Mal durchgehen, um letzte Details zu durchdenken, als abrupt die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein völlig aufgelöster Gregory Goyle ins Zimmer trat.

„Draco, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" jammerte er und ließ sich mit einem Stoßseufzer auf sein Bett nieder.

Der Angesprochene spielte den Unwissenden. „Was meinst du, Greg?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und spöttischem Grinsen betrachtete der Blonde seinen Gegenüber. Wie schwach Goyle doch war.

Dieser konnte das Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Wild gestikulierte er mit seinen massigen Armen. „Na, diese Katastrophe mit dem Bild! Es hätte fast geklappt! Ich war so nah dran." Der Junge deutete mit Zeigefinger und Daumen eine kleine Distanz an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wer weiß, ob sich je wieder solch eine Gelegenheit ergibt?"

Völlig aufgelöst schlug Goyle die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos. Draco rollte mit den Augen, wohlwissend, dass sein Kamerad ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Greg, mach dir nicht so einen Kopf! Abwarten und Tee trinken ist die Devise. Es kommt schon noch eine Gelegenheit."

Das Schluchzen nahm ab, rot verweinte Augen sahen den heimlichen Prinz von Slytherin an. „Meinst du das wirklich?" fragte Goyle hoffnungsvoll.

„Klar meine ich das ernst!" sagte Draco und zwang sich, seinen Freund beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Sollen wir gleich eine Runde Zauberschach spielen?"

Der stämmige Slytherin nickte. „Na dann geh doch schon mal vor und stell die Figuren auf, ich komme gleich nach." schickte Draco den anderen mit einem gespielten Lächeln hinaus.

Kaum war er allein, als Dracos Miene wieder in Verachtung umschlug. Er hatte Greg vielleicht Hoffnung gemacht, aber doch nur, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Bei jeder nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich Potter aussuchen würde, um sich noch ein weiteres Mal fast in sein Verderben saugen zu lassen, würde er, Draco Malfoy, da sein, und das Schlimmste verhindern.

„Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste!" murmelte Draco, als er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte, um eine Partie Zauberschach zu gewinnen.


	7. Die Wahrheit

Guten Tag, Kinder der Sonne! Das kann man bei dem Wetter ja ruhig wieder sagen, oder? Also bei mir ist gerade wunderschön blauer Himmel, die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein singen…ein perfekter Frühlingstag draußen also…glatt zum Verlieben!

Ich habe es endlich wieder geschafft, mich an meinen Computer zu setzen. Die Schule und meine nachschulischen Aktivitäten nehmen mich in letzter Zeit ganz schön mit…Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie Angelfall das immer hinkriegt! Die macht mit mir Abi, schafft es aber trotzdem, ihr Geschichte weiter zu schreiben…Ich glaube, ich mach irgendwas falsch. Bevor ich aber zu sehr ins Grübeln komme, geht's besser weiter mit der Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir gewogen #alle knuddel#

**Amunet:** Hey! Ich freu mich so, dass du mir bis hierhin so treu bist! Ich bin ja nicht grad eine, die so schnell und regelmäßig updated…#sich selbst auf die Finger hau# Ich hoffe ab Mitte bis Ende April klappts wieder schneller, dann hab ich meine Schulzeit erstmal hinter mir #schluck# Ich hoffe, diese Kapitel bringt dich nicht zu sehr aus der Bahn. Die Geschichte kriegt hier erst mal die richtige Wendung #fiesgrins# Viiiiiele liebe Grüße! Und frohe Ostern #schokoeier geb#

**Yvi:** Hallöchen! Na, wenn das keine Aufforderung war! So schnell hab ich dann nicht weiter geschrieben. Aber ich hoffe, du liest die Story trotzdem noch! #dackelblick# viele liebe Grüße! #auch ein paar Schokoeier für dich#

**Honigdrache: **Ooooh, ich hab mich so über dein Review gefreut! Und na ja, vielleicht wird es in diesem Chap noch interessanter, aber auf ne andere Weise. Musst du einfach lesen #lol# Ich wünsch dir frohe Ostern, #ein paar Schokoeier für Honigdrache versteck# Ich hoffe, ich krieg es hin, schneller zu schreiben #seufz# Werde mich anstrengen! #knuddel#

**Gugi:** Halloooo, Schatzi! Ich war dir nie böse, geht gar nicht! Und, wenn du etwas irritiert warst wegen Harry in dem letzten Kapitel, der war einfach voll durch den Wind! Ich hoffe, du schlägst mich nicht wegen dem, was in dem Kapitel passiert…Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls frohe Ostern! #gaaanz viele Schokoeier für dich# HDL! Ich freu mich schon auf weitere Chaps von dir bei deinen Geschichten!

**Disclaimer:** Kurz und bündig: meins nix, JKRs alles #seufz#

**Kapitel 7: Die Wahrheit**

Nach dem Vorfall am Merlingemälde hatte Harry versucht die Nähe des Gemäldes und auch eines gewissen Slytherins zu vermeiden. Das erste Vorhaben ließ sich gut durchsetzen. Der Gryffindor musste zwar immer einen Umweg nehmen, wenn er zum Verwandlungsunterricht gehen wollte – er war deswegen anfangs häufiger zu spät gekommen, was sein Haus insgesamt 15 Punkte gekostet hatte – aber dafür war er wenigstens vor dem „anziehenden" Bild gefeit.

Je mehr Harry jedoch versuchte Draco Malfoy auszuweichen, desto häufiger schien der ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Harry fragte sich, ob der Slytherin auch eine Karte des Rumtreibers besaß, um ihm immer wieder auflauern zu können. Es gab keine Ecke, keine Kreuzung, an der der Schwarzhaarige nicht dem silbernen Prinz von Slytherin in die Arme lief. Und jedes Mal wünschte sich Harry zum Teufel, weil er bei jedem Blick auf Draco rot anlief wie eine Tomate.

Draco indess lachte sich ins Fäustchen. So viele Jahre Feindschaft mit dem Jungen, der lebte, hatte ihn gelehrt, so zu denken wie Harry. Es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, die gleichen Wege wie dieser zu gehen. Noch dazu, weil er wusste, wann der Schwarzhaarige welches Fach hatte. Und sein Plan ging auf. Potter schien das kleine Stelldichein in dem leeren Klassenraum nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen. Und das war genau in seinem Sinne. Bald würde Potter ihm gehören!

Der blonde Slytherin schwelgte in seinen Siegesträumen, als ihm unversehend Pansy Parkinson über den Weg lief. Seine schwarzhaarige Hauskameradin hatte anscheinend nur auf ihn gewartet, stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn hin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Draco Malfoy, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Erstaunt blieb der Angesprochene stehen und erwiderte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Ach, und worüber Pansy?"

„Über deinen Plan mit Harry Potter!", erklärte das Mädchen mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme, als hätte Draco sich das nicht denken können.

Der Blick des Prinzen von Slytherin, der bei Pansy seinen kalten Ausdruck verloren hatte, wurde schlagartig wieder zu Eis.

„Was ist mit dem Plan? Hat Goyle Lunte gerochen?"

Pansy schüttelte das schwarze Haupt. „Nein, hat er nicht. Aber er scheint langsam zu merken, dass du ihm nicht wirklich helfen willst, sondern ihn eher manipulierst! Irgendjemand hat ihm wohl erzählt, dass du in der Nähe des Bildes warst, als es Potter teleportieren wollte. Du solltest aufpassen! Und mach dich besser auf ein paar Fragen von Greg gefasst, wenn du im Gemeinschaftsraum bist."

Draco setzte sein Malfoy-Lächeln auf: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pansy. Im Schauspielern war ich schon immer gut. Goyle wird nichts bemerken. Der Plan wird klappen, gib mir nur noch einen Monat, und wir können unsere Eltern aus Askaban holen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte Draco seiner Komplizin ins Ohr geflüstert.

„Pass aber auf, dass du deine Rolle, was den Goldjungen angeht, nicht zu ernst nimmst! Er ist zwar ein Gryffindor, aber trotzdem so was von heiß." Pansy schüttelte sich. „Wenn er nicht schwul wäre, hätte ich zu gern den Part von dir übernommen."

Draco lächelte ihr schelmisch zu. „Das glaub ich dir, Pansy." Dann machten sich die beiden Slytherins auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, um die Schulsachen für die nächsten Stunden zu holen.

Für Harry verlief die Woche bis auf die Begegnungen mit Malfoy vollkommen normal. Hermine hatte ihn mit ihrem Fleiß wenigstens ein wenig anstecken können, und so hatte er sich angewöhnt, sofort an dem Tag die Hausaufgaben zu machen, an dem er sie aufbekommen hatte. Ganz zum Leidwesen von Ron, der nun auch noch seinen besten Freund an die Paukerei verloren hatte, wie er sich ausdrückte, was den Rotschopf besonders hart traf, da ja auch schon seine Freundin nach seinem Bekunden mehr Zeit mit Büchern als mit ihm verbrachte.

Eine ungeahnte Wendung nahm der Alltag nach einer Kräuterkunde-Stunde. Gryffindor hatte auch in diesem Jahr wieder mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen Unterricht.

Harry hatte schon die gesamte Stunde über mit einem Auge Justin Finch-Fletchley beobachtet, der immer wieder nervös zu ihm herüber geguckt hatte.

Nach der Stunde nahm Justin Harry bei Seite und zog ihn mit einem „Harry, ich muss dir was ganz Wichtiges sagen." den Weg zum See entlang. Harry machte eine beschwichtigende Geste zu seinen besten Freunden, die ihm verdutzt hinterher schauten, und folgte dem blonden Hufflepuff.

Als sie eine ruhige Stelle erreicht hatten, holte Justin tief Luft. Als hätte er nur eine Sekunde Zeit, um Harry alles zu erklären, sprudelte er in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit heraus: „Harry, du bist in Gefahr, ich habe Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson zufällig belauscht, wie sie sich über einen Plan unterhalten haben, der mit dir zu tun hat. Sie wollen dich dazu benutzen, um ihre Eltern aus Askaban zu befreien! Und Draco will sich deswegen an dich ranmachen, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen, Harry, weil ich dich so gern habe und nicht will, das dir was passiert und, und…"

Harrys Augen waren bei den Ausführungen des Hufflepuffs immer größer geworden. „Justin, das hast du wirklich gehört?"

Der Blonde war etwas verwirrt über diese Nachfrage: „Äh, ja, ja, hab ich."

Harry war zwischen zwei Gefühlen hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er jetzt am liebsten zu seinem Erzfeind rennen, und ihm diese Anschuldigungen persönlich ins Gesicht sagen, um seine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Auf der anderen Seite verspürte er einen tiefen Stich in seinem Herzen. Draco hatte ihn ausgenutzt? Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon länger keine Feindschaft mehr für den Eisprinzen empfand. Und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn noch rasender, wenn er an das gemeinsame Erlebnis in dem leeren Klassenzimmer dachte.

Durch all die Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten, hörte Harry dumpf die Stimme von Justin: „Harry, ist alles okay? Du siehst so weiß aus."

Schnell hatte sich der Junge, der lebte, wieder gefangen. „Ja, kein Problem, mir geht es gut. Danke, Justin, dass du mir das gesagt hast."

Die Umarmung, die darauf folgte, dauert lange. Während aber Justin im siebten Himmel schwebte, suchte Harry Halt. Die Tatsache, dass Draco nur mit ihm gespielt hatte, tat ihm weh und machte ihn wütend. Justin gab ihm Geborgenheit, er hatte sich um ihn gesorgt. Plötzlich überkam Harry eine tiefe Welle der Dankbarkeit.

Justin hatte inzwischen begonnen, Harry über die Haare zu streichen. Dann spürte der Schwarzhaarige, wie sich eine Hand genau in seinen Nacken legte und Justins Gesicht sich langsam bewegte. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, zog Justin Harry noch enger an sich. Und Harry verlor sich nur zu gern in dem Kuss.

Ron musste die Nachricht, dass Harry nun mit Justin liiert war erst einmal verkraften, auch wenn er insgeheim vermutet hatte, dass sein Freund eher dem anderen Geschlecht zugeneigt war. Auch Hermine hatte kurz geschluckt, sich dann aber sehr für Harry gefreut. Dass auch ihr bester Freund an der Beziehung mit Justin zu knabbern hatte, ahnten die beiden nicht.

Für Harry aber war Justin nur eine Ablenkung, so sehr er dabei auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Zärtlichkeiten Justins ihm gefielen, dennoch wünschte sich der Schwarzhaarige die Streicheleinheiten für ihn würden von jemand anderem mit silberblondem Haar ausgehen.

Dieses Gefühl wurde jedoch überlagert von einem großen Meer aus Wut und Enttäuschung. Und so konnte sich Harry nur bei den Begegnungen im Unterricht oder auf den Fluren dabei ertappen, dass er Malfoy am liebsten zusammenschlagen würde. Der Hass auf seinen Erzfeind wuchs stetig, ohne dass Harry es realisierte.

Justin und Harry waren nicht auseinander zu kriegen. Und ihre Beziehung hatte auch in der Schule Vorteile. Harrys Noten in Kräuterkunde verbesserten sich, weil Justin ihm half, und Harry wiederum gab seinem Freund zusätzlichen Duellierunterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Nur Draco Malfoy hätte am liebsten in den Haustisch gebissen, als er beim Frühstück gesehen hatte, wie sich Potter und Finch-Fletchley mit einem Kuss zu ihren Haustischen verabschiedet hatten. Der Blonde konnte förmlich hören, wie sein wohl geschmiedeter Plan davon flatterte und sich in Luft auflöste. Er quittierte einen panischen Blick von Pansy mit einem wütenden Schnauben und stapfte in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort tigerte er rastlos auf und ab. Irgendetwas musste ihm doch einfallen. Warum war Potter verdammt noch mal mit dem Loser Finch-Fletchley zusammen? Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm! Harry brauchte doch ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Ihn zum Beispiel. Kaum hatte der Blonde diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, als er sich auch schon innerlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Potter rumzukriegen war sein PLAN. Nichts weiter!

Hatte Dumbledores Liebling vielleicht irgendetwas mitbekommen? Dracos Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Könnte es sein, dass jemand ihn und Pansy belauscht hatte? Vielleicht sogar Finch-Fletchley persönlich? Dieser Memme war es zuzutrauen, sofort zu Potter zu laufen und ihm alles brühwarm zu erzählen, mit der Hoffnung endlich mal einen richtigen Kerl abzubekommen.

Auf den Lippen des Blonden erschien wieder das spöttische Malfoy-Grinsen, das für ihn so typisch war. Es würde ich leicht herausfinden lassen, ob Finchy etwas mitbekommen hatte. Ein Malfoy hatte seine Mittel.

Justin freute sich wie ein Schneekönig und grinste die gesamte Zeit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Mit einem Pralinenherz, das beim Öffnen der darum gebundenen Schleife „Ich liebe dich" flötete, flog er förmlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Heute waren sein Liebling und er 1½ Monate zusammen und da verdiente sein Schatz was Besonderes.

Er schwebte gerade um die Ecke zum Gryffindor-Turm, als ihn eine starke Hand packte und in eine Nische drückte. Den Hufflepuff überkam sofort nackte Panik. Diese wurde noch gesteigert, als er sah, wen ihn so unsanft an die Wand presste: Draco Malfoy. Und er sah nicht gerade freundlich aus. Das wäre an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, der Eisprinz lief nie himmelhoch jauchzend durch die Schule. Aber in seinen grauen Augen blitzte Wut.

„Finch-Fletchley, weißt du irgendetwas, was du nicht wissen solltest?" Malfoy kam sofort zum Punkt. Justin schrumpfte buchstäblich zusammen.

„Ich wwweiß nicht, was du meinst, Draco.", versuchte er sich zu retten.

Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Draco drückte ihn nur noch mehr an die Wand und sein Unterarm begann, dem kleineren Jungen die Luft abzuschnüren.

„Spuck's aus, oder ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle. Und du weißt, dass ich so was ernst meine." Genießerisch sah der Slytherin Justins tapfere Fassade bröckeln.

Der Hufflepuff war den Tränen nah. „Ja, also gut, ich habe dich und Pansy belauscht, als ihr euch über einen Plan unterhalten habt, um eure Eltern mit Harrys Hilfe aus Askaban zu befreien…..Lass mich bitte wieder los, Draco."

„Hast du Potter davon erzählt?" Die Augen des Eisprinzen spiegelten Gefahr wider.

Justin nickte mit dem Kopf und starrte seinem Gegenüber flehend in die Augen.

Mit einem Knurren entließ der Slytherin den tief Luft holenden Mitschüler aus seinem Würgegriff. „Wenn du noch einmal jemandem von dem Plan oder hiervon erzählst, dann lebst du nicht mehr lange, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Kleinere nickte sofort und rannte die letzten Meter zum Gemälde der Fetten Dame, von der er nach dem Passwort eingelassen wurde. Noch im Eingangsloch stehend holte Justin tief Luft und versuchte weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Dort traf ihn Ron, der zu Hermine in die Bibliothek wollte, wie er sich mit seinem Ärmel das Gesicht trocknete.

„Hey Justin, alles okay? Harry ist nicht hier, der ist ein paar Runden auf dem Besen drehen. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du so lange im Gemeinschaftsraum warten." Mit einem Schulterklopfen kletterte Ron an dem Hufflepuff vorbei.

Als er sicher war, dass Ron weg war, verließ auch Justin wieder das Eingangsloch und ging in seinen Schlafraum, wo er sich bäuchlings aufs Bett fallen ließ und hemmungslos schluchzend versuchte einzuschlafen.

Harry war ein paar Runden über das Schulgelände geflogen und fühlte sich sofort erfrischt. Er liebte das Fliegen. Es half ihm einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und Entscheidungen zu fällen. Als er nun seinen Besen in seinen Spind stellte, war er sich bewusst, wie weh er Justin mit seinem Entschluss tun würde. Aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte ich eingestehen müssen, dass er einfach nicht in Justin verliebt war und er wollte ihm nicht weiterhin etwas vorspielen.

Langsam schlenderte der Junge, der lebte, zum See und legte sich unter einen Ahorn der dicht am Wasser stand, und es Harry ermöglichte, vor neugierigen Blicken verschont zu bleiben und seine Füße ins Wasser baumeln zu lassen.

An den dicken Stamm gelehnt planschte der Gryffindor mit seinen Zehen im Wasser und ließ das Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Dies war einer der Momente, in denen sich Harry nach seinem Patenonkel sehnte.

Ein Rascheln schreckte ihn auf. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf und erwartete, in das Gesicht von Justin zu schauen, aber stattdessen blickte er direkt in das von Draco Malfoy.

Sofort sprang der Gryffindor auf seine Füße. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Ich liebe es, wie du meinen Namen immer so herablassend betonst." Draco setzte ein sarkastisches Lächeln auf.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Wut, die er die ganzen Wochen erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte, brandete neu auf.

„Du kannst machen, was du willst, Malfoy, Justin hat mir alles erzählt, ich weiß, dass du und Pansy mich nur ausnutzen wollt, um eure Eltern aus Askaban zu befreien." Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten und Draco musste sich zurückhalten, um sich nicht in den grünen Tiefen zu verlieren.

„Ach, hat er das?" Malfoy spielte seine Rolle perfekt. „Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass er das nur gesagt, hat, um mit dir zusammen zu kommen?"

Harry lachte auf. „Malfoy, wem glaub ich wohl eher? Einem Slytherin, noch dazu mein Erzfeind, oder einem Hufflepuff? Ich denke, die Entscheidung liegt klar auf der Hand."

„Würde jemand, der das mit vor vorhat, das tun?" Und Draco zog den Gryffindor zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Kaum merklich war die Veränderung von Harry. Aber der Slytherin spürte, wie sich Harrys Körper nach einem kurzen Überraschungsmoment verspannte.

Widerwillig schubste Harry den Blonden von sich und rannte zum Schloss zurück. Einen Augenblick hatte Draco die verklärten Augen des Gryffindors gesehen. Harry wollte ihn. Aber vielleicht konnte das seinem Plan, Harry noch einmal für sich zu gewinnen, auch schaden.

Gedankenverloren fuhr sich der Eisprinz mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sekundenlang mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem Ahorn stand und sich den Geschmack des Kusses ins Gedächtnis rief.


	8. Herzschmerz

Hallo ihr Lieben, hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Chap! Ich glaube, ich muss mich einfach hinsetzen und was schreiben, ich habe nämlich keine Ideen im Moment, aber das ist fürs erste dabei rausgekommen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das der Plot in diesem Chap etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt ist, ich hoffe, ich kriege das in dem nächsten Chap wieder hin #g#

Nun zu euren lieben Reviews:

**Amunet:** #gg# jap, das mit Justin musste sein. Ich wollte Draco etwas eifersüchtig machen, aber lies einfach das Kapitel hier, ich hoffe es besänftigt dich etwas. Ich mag den nämlich auch nicht wirklich. Danke für deine lieben Reviews!

**Gugi**: Hey Süße! Sorry, das ich in letzter zeit so wenig gereviewt habe, aber ich komme selten zu Lesen. Ich hole es nach! Vesprochen! Dann kriegst du auch zu jedem Chap noch ein Review! Du hast es übrigens richtig gesehen, aber lies selbst! Viele liebe Grüße! #knuddel#

**Angie**: Danke, dass du immer so lieb schreibst! Dieses Kapitel wird vielleicht nicht so spannend, dafür ist viel Romantik drin (naja es geht, wenn das Romantik nennen will #g#) sagen wir lieber viel Liebeskram! #Schokoplätzchen rüberschick#

**Carabina**: Oooh, tol! #Im Zimmer hin und her hüpft# eine neue Leserin, oder! Ich freue mich! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt diese Chap auch! Viele liebe Grüße!

**Honigdrache**: Hallo du süßer Klebedrache! Jetzt ist hie endlich ne Fortsetzung, auch wen sie nicht wirklich irgendwelche Fragen beantwortet, damit mach ich im nächsten Chap weiter, hetzt musste ich erstmal Dracos Herzschmerz auskosten #lach# Liebe Grüße!

**Kapitel 8 – Herzschmerz**

Emotional vollends verwirrt rannte Harry den ganzen Weg vom See hoch zum Schulgebäude. Wie gern würde er doch Malfoy glauben. Aber auch wenn sein Hass auf den Slytherin schon vor längerer Zeit verraucht war, er vertraute ihm nicht.

Natürlich war Harry klar, dass es in einem normalen Menschen nicht nur Gutes oder nur Böses geben konnte. Und so zweifelte er auch nicht daran, dass es in Draco neben seiner ausgeprägten Slytherin-Natur auch andere Eigenschaften geben musste. Das hatte der Blonde ja schon in dem Klassenraum bewiesen.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf, um den Gedanken an dieses Erlebnis wieder einmal zu verscheuchen. Draco mochte nicht das Böse in Person sein, den Posten ließ er dann doch wohl eher Voldemort übrig, aber Harrys jahrelange Erfahrung und feindliche Beziehung zu ihm war zu stark, als dass er nun einfach darüber hinweg sehen und Malfoys Worten blind vertrauen konnte.

Aber auch wenn er Justin in der Hinsicht mehr vertraute als Draco, Harrys Entschluss stand fest. Er würde heute Justin sagen, dass er ihn nicht liebte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies Justin das Herz brechen würde, aber so war es besser.

Seinen vom Laufen schnellen Atem kontrollierend schlug Harry den Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Kaum hatte er das Passwort gesagt, wurde ihm auch schon geöffnet. Während die anderen Gemälde oder sonstigen Türen zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen immer noch etwas skeptisch blieben, wenn Schüler das Passwort nannten, die nicht zum Haus gehörten (die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre hatten vor allem die Fette Dame misstrauisch werden lassen; sie wollte sogar wissen, wen man besuche wollte), waren die Hufflepuffs seit jeher treue Seelen gewesen. Und so kam Harry ohne Probleme in den Gemeinschaftsraum und klopfte an die Tür, die zum Schlafraum der Jungen seines Jahrgangs führte.

Ernie Macmillan schaute kurz von seiner Hausarbeit auf, als Harry vor der Tür stehen blieb, unschlüssig, ob er einfach eintreten sollte, denn von drinnen war kein Laut zu hören gewesen. „Justin liegt auf seinem Bett und flennt. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Geh ruhig rein, vielleicht kannst du ihn ja etwas aufmuntern." Harry nickte ihm dankend zu und öffnete die Tür.

Justin lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett, das Pralinenherz geöffnet neben sich und schon fast gänzlich leer. Er schien Harry gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er rührte keine Miene, sondern starrte weiter auf das Foto von Harry, das er in der Hand hielt. Wie es schien, hatte Justin sich Musik in die Ohren gehext. Bläulich schimmernde, runde Flächen umgaben seine Ohrmuscheln.

Der Gryffindor schritt zu dem gelb bezogenen Bett und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder. Das weiche Bett gab etwas nach und diese Bewegung entging Justin nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um den Störenfried zu sehen. Als er registrierte, dass es Harry war, stoppt er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs die Musik und setzte sich auf.

Tränen traten ihm wieder in die Augen. „Harry, halt mich fest." Und der blonde Hufflepuff fiel in Harrys Arme. Irritiert drückte Harry den Kleineren an sich. Ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er überlegte, wie kitschig diese Situation war, wie kitschig Justin war.

Sanft drückte er den Blonden von sich. „Justin…" Fing er an. Doch theatralisch die Arme um Harrys Hals werfend schluchzte Justin: „Oh, Harry! Sag jetzt nichts! Halt mich einfach fest!" „Nein. Justin, hör mir zu!" Harrys Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen und der Hufflepuff blickte ihm verwundert ins Gesicht. „Was ist denn los, Harry-Schatz?" Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Du willst doch nicht mit mir Schluss machen? An dem Tag, an dem wir 1 ½ Monate zusammen sind?" Entsetzen stand Justin ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Harry seine Mundwinkel zu einem gequälten Lächeln verzog.

„Doch, Justin, genau das wollte ich dir gerade sagen. Ich habe einfach gemerkt, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Ich habe mich nach Liebe gesehnt, ich war, naja, enttäuscht und wütend zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Und du warst für mich da. Ich bin dir dafür auch sehr dankbar. Aber ich möchte dir nicht weiterhin etwas vormachen. Bitte, akzeptiere das."

Mit versteinerter Mine hatte Justin den Schwarzhaarigen losgelassen und saß nun wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Bett. „Ich dachte, du wärst wirklich glücklich mit mir" hauchte er, ohne Harry dabei anzuschauen.

„Es tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Harry ehrlich und verließ das Zimmer. Beim Rausgehen und auch noch vor der Tür konnte er hören, dass Justin seine Musik wieder angezaubert hatte und nun anscheinend auf volle Lautstärke „Love me" von den Cardigans hörte.

Aber er wollte nicht, wie es in dem Lied hieß, so tun, als würde er Justin lieben. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er liebte jemand anderes. ‚Wenn das Liebe ist, warum tut es dann so weh?' dachte Harry im Stillen und verließ, ohne den fragenden und neugierigen Blick von Ernie zu beachten, den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum einen Tag später wäre Draco Malfoy fast vor Freude in die Luft gehüpft, als er durch seine zuverlässigen Quellen erfuhr, dass Harry mit dem Weichei Finch-Fletchley Schluss gemacht hatte. Nach außen hin schien er natürlich unbeeindruckt. Seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit saß perfekt. Nur Pansy grinste er bedeutungsvoll zu, was diese mit einem unauffällig erhobenen Daumen aufnahm.

Während bei Harry der Alltag Kopf stand, ging das Leben in Hogwarts seinen normalen Gang. Nur Hermine war nach Rons Meinung paranoid geworden. Das Mädchen hatte angefangen eine Strichliste zu führen und Schüler vor und nach dem Gemälde abzupassen. Und nach jedem Tag wurde Hermine stiller und besorgter bis Ron es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Hermine, jetzt sag schon, du machst hier irgendwelche Befragungen, führst komische Strichlisten. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich! Ich weiß ja auch, dass das Gemälde da im zweiten Stock nicht ganz koscher ist, aber in letzter Zeit ist doch eigentlich nichts Großartiges passiert, oder?"

Das Gryffindor-Mädchen schnaufte missbilligend, war aber wohl doch froh, jemandem erzählen zu können, was sie herausgefunden hatte, wie immer, wenn sie ihr Wissen mit jemandem teilen konnte.

„Ron, das sind keine komischen Strichlisten! Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit notiert, wie oft Hausaufgaben vergessen wurden. Und die Befragung mit den Schülern ist auch nicht unnütz! Ich habe sogar etwas herausgefunden, und das ist nicht grade positiv."

„Schieß los", forderte Ron sie auf, den das Ganze nun doch etwas mehr interessierte, denn das höre sich doch recht spannend an.

„Also, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Schüler immer häufiger die Hausaufgaben vergessen, und ich habe durch meine Strichlisten herausgefunden, dass es besonders Schüler sind, die oft an dem Gemälde vorbei müssen! Hausaufgaben vergessen wäre an sich jetzt nichts Merkwürdiges, wenn es auch unverantwortlich ist, wie ich finde", Ron rollte unauffällig mit den Augen, „aber die Tatsache, dass das Vergessen in proportionalem Verhältnis zu dem Besuch des Bildes steht, ist sehr beunruhigend. Außerdem habe ich mich mit einigen Schülern unterhalten, die an dem Bild vorbei gegangen sind."

„Einige?" wiederholte Ron, „Du hast da quasi die ganze Schule befragt!" Hermine wedelte mit der Hand, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er still sein sollte.

„Ich habe mir ihren Gemütszustand notiert und sie nach Passieren des Bildes gefragt, warum sie in dem jeweiligen Zustand waren, böse oder wütend oder traurig oder so. Das Verblüffende war, dass sich keiner daran erinnern konnte. Hatten sich zwei vorher unterhalten, konnten sie sich nachher nicht mehr an den Inhalt erinnern, und das nach einigen Schritten!"

„Ist es denn so schlimm, wenn man nicht mehr böse oder wütend oder so ist? Ich meine, schöne Gefühle sind doch viel besser!" versuchte Ron das Ganze von der positiven Seite zu sehen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir macht dieses Bild Angst. Auch negative Gefühle gehören zum menschlichen Dasein dazu! Mir scheint, das Gemälde zieht diese negativen Gefühle ein. So, wie es das auch mit Harry machen wollte. Und Harry war ja auch in einem sehr traurigen und wütenden Zustand. Wir sollten aufpassen!"

Ron nahm seine Freundin in die Arme. „Dann sollten wir Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, und das auch im DA besprechen. Damit sich die Mitglieder schützen können, und aufpassen, wenn sie daran vorbei gehen." Behutsam strich er über Hermines Lockenpracht. „Und nach dem Besuch bei Dumbledore…Hast du dann wieder etwas Zeit für mich?"

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „Habe ich dich in den Tagen so sehr vernachlässigt?"

„Tage?" echote Ron, „Für mich waren es Wochen! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du von dem Bild verschluckt worden bist."

Hermine lächelte und drückte Ron einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.

Während Ron und Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machten, war Harry gerade auf dm Weg zur Bücherei gewesen. Da Justin nun nicht mehr als Zusatzlehrer in Kräuterkunde zu Verfügung stand und Harry seine guten Noten nicht verlieren wollte, musste der Junge, der lebte, selbst zu den Büchern greifen.

Zur Bibliothek kam er allerdings nicht. Denn mitten in einem Korridor wartete bereits Draco Malfoy auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Lässig an die Wand gelehnt beobachtete er jede Bewegung des Gryffindors bis dieser an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. Harry hatte einfach keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen mit dem heimlichen Prinzen von Slytherin.

Diese sah das aber ganz anders. Im letzten Moment und blitzschnell stellte er sein Bein zur Seite, sodass Harry keine Chance mehr hatte auszuweichen. Der Gryffindor versuchte sich zwar elegant abzurollen, aber seine Schultasche behinderte ihn sehr, und so landete Harry etwas unsanfter als geplant auf dem Rücken.

Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf, doch Draco hatte sich schon über ihn gebeugt. „Was habe ich denn da gehört, Potter? Du hast dieses arme Weichei Finchy in den Wind geschossen? Wurde ja auch zeit, ich habe schon begonnen an deinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Du hast definitiv etwas Besseres verdient!"

Harrys Blicke schienen den Blonden töten zu wollen. „Dich etwas oder wie, Malfoy?" Diesmal spuckt er den Namen des Gegenübers besonders angeekelt aus und war zutiefst erschrocken und verwirrt, als er in Dracos Miene den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehen konnte, dass dies den Slytherin getroffen hatte.

Mit all seiner Kraft schüttelte Harry den Blonden von sich und stand auf. „Sag schon, was willst du von mir Malfoy?" Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und sagte in einem Ton den Harry noch nie zuvor von Draco gehört hatte: „Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

Mit offenem Mund sah der Junge, der lebte, seinen Erzfeind an. War Draco gerade kleinlaut? Harry setzte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf: „Und dafür stellst du mir extra ein Bein? Hättest du mir nicht einfach sagen können, dass du mit mir reden willst?"

„Du hättest mir doch sowieso nicht zugehört!" schnappte Draco, „Du wärst einfach weitergegangen, ohne mich zu beachten. Außerdem habe ich schon immer große Auftritte geliebt."

Erstaunt über sein Selbstgeständnis starrte Harry den Malfyo-Erben an.

„Und, gib es zu, gute Auftritte habe ich immer", raunte Draco nun mit neuer Selbstsicherheit und machte einen langen Schritt auf Harry zu, sodass er genau vor ihm stand.

Harrys Atem vereinte sich mit dem von Draco, als der Blonde so nah vor ihm stand. Ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe versanken in einander. Harry musste sich sehr unter Kontrolle halten, um nicht aufzustöhnen und seinen Gegenüber wild zu küssen. Er wusste nicht, dass es Draco nicht anders ging, auch wenn dieser sich grade einredete, das alles nur für seinen Plan zu machen.

Mit letzter Kraft würgte Harry hervor: „Ich wollte in die Bibliothek." „ Das trifft sich ja gut, da wollte ich auch grade hin", gab Draco zurück und führte seine Lippen gerade so nah an Harrys, dass dieser die Berührung eben erahnen konnte.

Das war zu viel für Harry. Er ließ seine Schultasche, die er noch in seiner Hand gehalten hatte auf den Boden gleiten, fasste den Slytherin an Hüfte und Nacken und presste seinen Mund stürmisch auf die Lippen des Blonden. Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Der Kuss hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Dracos Plan war vergessen.

Den Kontakt nicht abbrechend suchten seine Augen nach einem geeigneten Platz, an dem sie ungestört sein konnten. Denn in den Schulkorridoren war es selten so leer wie in dem Moment.

Zu seiner Linken sah er eine Tür. Mit eine verschmitzten Lächeln schaute er Harry in die Augen und deute mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür. Harry nickte nur wortlos, hob seine Tasche hoch, und wartete, bis Draco die Tür mit Magie geöffnet hatte.

Schnell blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge noch einmal nach links und rechts, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete und folgte Draco in das Klassenzimmer. Kaum hatten sie die Tür wieder verschlossen, verschmolzen ihre Münder miteinander.

Harrys Zunge bahnte sich den Weg durch Dracos bereitwillig geöffnete Lippen und um spielten gefühlvoll und auffordernd die Zunge des anderen. Verlangend zog Draco den Gryffindor noch näher zu sich, mit sich auf den nächsten Tisch.

Langsam ließ sich der Blonde zurückfallen. Harry beugte sich über ihn und fing an vom Mund abwärts den Hals mit der Zunge hinab zu fahren. Draco stöhnte auf. Mit flinken Fingen begann er die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd zu öffnen. Genauso tat es Harry bei ihm. Schnell hatten sie ihre Oberkörper entblößt und Harry kletterte auf den Tisch über Draco.

Dieser zauberte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und einem gemurmelten Wort die Hose des Gryffindors auf den Boden, richtete sich auf und bedeutete Harry sich hinzulegen. Draco kniete sich über ihn und öffnete quälend langsam den Knopf seine Hose. Dann glitten seine Finger ebenso langsam zu seinem Reißverschluss. Harry stöhnte laut auf. Er fasste die Hüften des Blonden und streifte ihm die Jeans von den Beinen.

Der Slytherin fing an, Harry zu verwöhnen, spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen, leckte mit der Zunge die Muskelpartien nach und fing nach und nach an, sich lasziv auf Harry zu bewegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte jede Bewegung deutlich an seiner Härte und fuhr mit seinen Fingen zu Dracos Glied. Lustvoll biss sich der Blonde auf die Unterlippe und widmete sich nun seinerseits Harrys bestem Stück.

Schneller und wilder rieben sich die beiden Junge an einander bis schließlich beide zum Höhepunkt kamen. Draco stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und küsste Harry innig. Sofort schlang der Schwarzhaarige seine starken Arme um den weißen Körper als wollte er ihn nie mehr gehen lassen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander, säuberten sich und zogen sich wieder an. Draco öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schaute sich noch einmal um, ob sie niemand sah. Plötzlich zuckte er zurück in den Raum. Harry sah in fragend an. Draco deutete nur zur Tür.

Als Harry nach draußen spähte, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Dort draußen standen Professor Fulgor und Professor Snape und küssten sich, so wie Harry und Draco vor noch nicht lange Zeit ebenso. Schnell zog er wieder den Kopf in den Raum. Wenn Snape und die VgddK-Lehrerin nicht bald dort weg gingen, konnten die beiden Junge nicht heimlich verschwinden. Sollten sie es riskieren einfach raus zu spazieren?

Harry schaute sich um. Der Raum hatte noch eine Möglichkeit: Die Fenster. Schnell öffnete der Gryffindor eines und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Was hast du vor?" fragte Draco. „Ich rufe meinen Besen, dann könne wir hier weg, erklärte Harry. „Accio Besen!" und kurze Zeit später hielt Harry seinen Besen in der Hand.

„Komm, steig auf.", forderte er Draco auf, der sich dann auch etwas widerwillig hinter ihn setzte. Der Slytherin mochte es nicht geflogen zu werden. Es war keine Sekunde zu spät, als sie durch das Fenster nach draußen flogen, denn Snape und Fulgor kamen grade in den Raum, sahen aber zum Glück nichts, was um sie herum geschah.


	9. Harrys Entscheidung

Hola, cómo estáis, mis amores? Also, ich habe einen netten mentalen Tritt in den Hintern von einer lieben Freundin bekommen, der mich dazu anspornen sollte, upzudaten bis sie aus dem Urlaub kommt. Im Klartext heißt das, ich hatte jetzt eine Woche Zeit…Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem, die Lage von Harry spitzt sich jetzt nämlich etwas zu!

------------------

**Amunet**: Hey! Habe mich riesig über deinen lieben Kommi gefreut! Na ja, in diesem Chap gibt's leider keinen Lime oder Lemon, dafür geht's mit der Story wieder gut weiter…Das Rätsel über das Merlingemälde wird nun endlich gelüftet! Viel Spaß! #knuddel#

**Noire**: Hallöchen! Hier geht's dann schon (haha) weiter! Allerdings kommt Dracos Plan wohl erst im nächsten Kapitel! Und ich freue mich so darüber, dass du das letzte Chap süß fandest!

**Gugi**: Hallo, du süßes Schnubbel! Bin fleißig dabei, mich wieder auf den neusten Stand deiner Story zu bringen! Keine Sorge, du kriegst zu jedem Chap einen Kommi! Und hier geht's zwar leider nicht so, na ja, zitronig zu, aber dafür ganz doll in der Story an sich! #knutscha#

**Silithiel**: So, keine Tritte mehr, bitte! #au aua# Ich habe doch deine Forderung eingehalten! Beide Storys geupdatet! Hoffe, du bist zufrieden! Und hoffentlich setzt du dich schnell an deine Story! Wir lesen uns:-)

**Disclaimer:** Bla, Bla, meins nix, JKRs alles, zufrieden?

**Kapitel 9: _Harrys Entscheidung_**

Harry genoss es Draco so dicht hinter sich zu spüren. Das Gefühl, das die Nähe des Blonden in ihm auslöste, gepaart mit dem des Fliegens war unbeschreiblich und besser als alles, was Harry jemals gespürt hatte.

Draco liebte es zwar entgegen allen Beteuerns sich selbst gegenüber auch, Harry so nah zu sein. Allerdings machte ihm das Fliegen gerade weniger als halb so viel Spaß. Natürlich liebte er das Fliegen, er war auch richtig gut darin, aber den Besen nicht selbst steuern zu können, passiv sein zu müssen, das war dem Malfoy-Erben ein Graus.

Und so nahm Draco all seine Körperbeherrschung zusammen, um nicht dem Besen seinen Willen und Flugstil aufzuzwingen, denn das würde wohl unweigerlich in einer Bruchlandung enden. Also versuchte der Slytherin nichts zu tun und war heil froh, dass Harry den Flug nicht ausdehnen konnte. Sie hatten gleich Verwandlung und im Gegensatz zu dem Tränkemeister machte Prof. McGonagall keinen Unterschied zwischen ihrem und den andern Häusern, wenn es darum ging Punkte wegen Zu-spät-Kommens etc. abzuziehen.

Harry wunderte sich etwas über die ungewohnte verkrampfte Haltung, mit der Draco vom Besen stieg, als sie unweit des Schlosses landeten. Der Eisprinz war sonst für seine Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz berühmt. Nun aber schwang er ganz und gar nicht anmutig sein Bein über den Besenstiel und stieg mit stocksteifen Schritten den Weg zum Eingangstor hinauf. Gryffindors Goldjunge musste bei dem Anblick unweigerlich schmunzeln, folgte aber seinem Schulkameraden auf dem Fuße.

Im Schloss eilte Draco sofort zum Kerker, um seine Schulsachen für Verwandlung zu holen, während Harry mit der gleichen Intention zum Gryffindor-Turm lief. Der Schwarzhaarige musste außerdem seinen Besen, den er immer in seinem Kleiderschrank hütete, zurück bringen. Prof. McGonagall würde ihn wahrscheinlich aus dem Unterricht werfen, bevor er angefangen hatte, wenn Harry dort mit seinem Besen auftauchte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieß er auf seine beiden besten Freunde, die sich gerade dazu aufgemacht hatten zum Raum für Verwandlung zu gehen. Hermine und Ron schauten ihn sichtlich verwirrt an.

„Harry, wofür brauchst du denn deinen Besen? Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass wir die Reparaturzauber so ordentlich durchgenommen haben, sonst hättet ihr oben im Jungenschlafraum jetzt ziemlich Durchzug und du eine Menge Ärger am Hals", ereiferte sich Hermine und setzte hinzu ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten: „Und beeil dich, bis Verwandlung haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Der Junge, der lebte, rannte schnell die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, schmiss den Feuerblitz doch recht unsanft auf sein Bett, schnappte sich seine Schultasche mit den Büchern und war in Rekordzeit wieder unten, wo Ron und Hermine noch auf ihn warteten.

Pünktlich kamen sie an dem Raum an und die Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ging auch schnell vorüber. Sie waren von der Schottin in Paare eingeteilt worden und hatten die Aufgabe bekommen, ihren Partner umzugestalten.

Harry hatte Ron einen großen roten Schnauzbart wachsen lassen, der dem Weasley-Sprössling bis zum Bauchnabel gereicht hatte, und hatte seinerseits eine große Knollennase verpasst bekommen, die der von Onkel Vernon alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Die vielen verschiedenen Veränderungen sorgten für großen Spaß und Prof. McGonagall musste zugeben, dass bei solchem Klima die Zauber erstaunlich gut klappten; sogar Ron bekam diesmal Punkte für Gryffindor zugeschrieben.

Danach hatten die drei Gryffindors keinen Unterricht mehr an dem Tag und Hermine nutzte die freie Zeit, um Harry in ihre neusten Entdeckungen über das mysteriöse Bild einzuweihen. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde sehr nachdenklich. Die Tatsache, dass das Bild Emotionen aufsaugte, war doch sehr bedenklich.

„Warst du mit der Sache schon bei Dumbledore?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir dachten uns, dass du einen besseren Draht zu Dumbledore hast als wir und auch eher zu ihm vorgelassen wirst. Und Ron und ich waren auch beide der Meinung, dass du es vielleicht in der DA ansprechen könntest. Es ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Außerdem haben wir die Treffen in letzte Zeit etwas vernachlässigt, oder?"

Der letzte Kommentar war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage gewesen und Harry musste dem zustimmen. Er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, noch an Dumbledores Army zu denken. Das sollte er wirklich wieder gut machen und wieder ein Treffen einberufen. Prof. Fulgor würde ihnen bestimmt wieder den VgddK-Raum zur Verfügung stellen.

Harry schüttelte sich innerlich, als ihm Bilder von der Professorin und Snape vor das innere Auge traten. Hoffentlich würden sich diese Erinnerungen bald in den hintersten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses verstecken. Er konnte ja noch nicht mal Ron und Hermine davon erzählen, denn es hätte unweigerlich Fragen aufgeworfen, die er unmöglich hätte beantworten können. So musste er sich wohl oder übel alleine ekeln.

Harry bat Hermine das nächste DA-Treffen auf den folgenden Nachmittag festzulegen und den andern über die Münzen Bescheid zu geben. Dann verabschiedete er sich in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Die Sache mit dem Gemälde war zu wichtig, um noch länger zu warten.

Vor dem Wasserspeier, der die Wendeltreppe zu dem eigentlichen Büroraum bewachte, fiel Harry ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Er war schon einmal in einer vergleichbaren Situation gewesen und hatte damals auf einfach drauf los geraten und irgendwann mit Schoko-Kakerlaken richtig gelegen. Noch einmal so viel Glück zu haben schien dem Gryffindor unwahrscheinlich. Trotzdem dachte er angestrengt nach, welche Süßigkeit der Schulleiter wohl diesmal verwendet hatte und wollte gerade „Zwirbelnde Zimtdrops" nennen (eine neue Kreation Bonbons im Honigtopf, das einem alle Extremitäten, ob Arme, Beine oder Nase und Ohren, zu Spiralen drehte), als sie die Treppe von alleine öffnete.

Nicht laut aber gut vernehmlich hörte Harry Dumbledores Stimme die Stufen hinunter: „Komm herauf, Harry. Ich hatte ich gerade holen lassen wollen."

Der Schulleiter stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und schien vor Harrys Auftauchen auf und ab gegangen zu sein. Die glänzenden Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern hatten etwas von ihrem Funkeln verloren.

Beunruhigt fing Harry an zu sprechen: „Professor, ich bin hier, weil…"

Doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Harry, bitte, lass zuerst mich erklären, warum ich dich hatte rufen lassen wollen. Setz dich." Der langhaarige Zauberer deutete auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch. Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und blieb stehen. Dumbledore schien ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen zu wollen, dafür wollte er lieber stehen.

Der Schulleiter holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Wie ich mit bekommen habe, hat sich zwischen dir uns Mr. Finch-Fletchley eine engere Freundschaft aufgebaut." Harry hielt die Luft an. Sollte das ein ernstes Gespräch über Harrys Partnerwahl werden, oder worauf wollte Dumbledore hinaus?

„Harry, was mein eigentlicher Punkt ist, Mr. Finch-Fletchley ist verschwunden und ich hatte gehofft, dass du uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könntest, wo wir ihn finden können."

Einerseits war Harry erleichtert, dass das Gespräch keine Moralpredigt war. Anderseits hatte er keine Ahnung, wo Justin stecken konnte. Hatte ihm die Trennung doch so verletzt? Das konnte sich der Junge, der lebte, nicht vorstellen.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Justin sein könnte. Ich habe mich vor kurzem von ihm getrennt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der Grund für sein Verschwinden ist." In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken Achterbahn. Konnte das Bild etwas damit zu tun haben? Ansprechen musste er es sowieso.

„Aber ich glaube, dass uns wahrscheinlich Beobachtungen von Hermine Granger weiterhelfen können."

Dumbledore hob seine weißen Augenbrauen. „Sprich weiter, Harry. Was hat Ms. Granger herausgefunden?"

Nun fing der Schwarzhaarige an, auf und ab zu gehen. „Sie hat beobachtet, dass Gregory Goyle ein Bild mit in die Schule gebracht hat. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, saugt diese Bild wohl allen, die dran vorbei gehen, die schlechten Gedanken und Gefühle aus dem Kopf. Als es mir einen Tag sehr schlecht ging, wollte es mich sogar ganz einsaugen. Und Hermine hat für diesen Zusammenhang in ihren Beobachtungen festgehalten, dass eben die Leute, die an diesem Bild vorbeigehen ihre negativen Gedanken vergessen. Wenn Justin traurig oder wütend genug gewesen ist…vielleicht hat dieses Bild ihn aufgesogen!"

Alarmiert schaute der Schulleiter ihn an. „Warum hast du nicht schon früher etwas von diesem Bild erzählt?", fragte Dumbledore. „Wo hängt es?"

„Im zweiten Stock, ich kann es ihnen zeigen."

Dumbledore nickte und begab sich, ohne auf Harrys Führung zu warten, den Weg hinunter auf den Korridor.

Dort ging nun aber doch der junge Zauberer vor und schnell waren sie im zweiten Stock angekommen.

Der hintere Teil des Flures, in dem das Bild hing, war in alle Regenbogenfarben getaucht. Unwillkürlich kam Harry der Strudel des Bildes wider in den Sinn, der in fast eingesogen hatte. Dieses bunte Leuchten kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Professor", bat Harry. „Genauso bunt war es auch, als ich von dem Gemälde fast verschluckt wurde."

Dumbledore nickte nur knapp und schritt bedächtig näher in die wirbelnden Farben, die ihren Strudel noch beschleunigten, als der Schulleiter Teil ihres Spiels wurde. Doch Dumbledore schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

In Wirklichkeit machte sich der mächtige Zauberer große Sorgen, als er sich dem Bild näherte. Natürlich wusste er von der gescheiterten Beziehung von Justin und Harry, gerade deswegen hatte er den Jungen ja rufen lassen wollen. In diesem Zusammenhang grübelte Dumbledore darüber nach, ob Justins Verhältnis zu Harry etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte.

Die Erläuterungen Harrys, dass er selbst fast dem Gemälde zum Opfer gefallen wäre, bestärkten nur den Verdacht des weißhaarigen Zauberers, dass das Bild neben allgemeinen negativen Gefühlen besonders darauf abzielte, Gefühle zu absorbieren, die etwas mit dem Jungen, der lebte, zu tun hatten.

Sicher hatte Justin über Harry nachgedacht, als er an diesem Bild gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Gemälde gedacht, Harry selbst vor sich stehen zu haben und ihn deswegen…Auf einmal kamen ihm Zitronendrops in den Sinn…eingesogen… Schokoladen-Frösche…

Dumbledore blieb kurz stehen, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, aber immer wieder traten ihm Süßigkeiten oder andere Sachen vor das innere Auge, die ihn davon ablenkten. In einer klaren Sekunde durchfuhr den Schulleiter das Wissen, dass dies die Wirkung des Bildes war, die seine Sinne vernebelte.

Schnell gab er seinen Beinen den Befehl umzukehren und zum Glück leisteten sie diesem Folge, sodass der Schulleiter nach kurzer Zeit wieder bei dem Gryffindor stand. Harry schaute erstaunt. So schnell hatte er Dumbledore nicht wieder zurückerwartet, und der Flur war immer noch wie in einen Malkasten getaucht.

Harrys Mentor wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Hermine den Korridor auf sie zu gelaufen kam. Einen halben Meter vor ihrem besten Freund blieb sie stehen.

„Professor Dumbledore, Harry, das Gemälde ist gefährlich! Ich habe in der Bücherei ein Buch gefunden, das genau diese Bild beschreibt. Es sieht unscheinbar aus, aber es hat es in sich! Professor, kennen Sie das Merlingemälde?"

Der weißhaarige Mann legte die Stirn in falten und führte unbewusst seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Von dieser Rarität habe ich tatsächlich schon einmal gehört. Aber bevor wir diese Konversation weiterführen, sollten wir doch ein weniger beunruhigendes Umfeld aufsuchen. Denn wie ich bemerkt habe, verwirren diese Farben den Geist, was uns in dieser Lage wahrlich nicht hilft."

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs sperrte Dumbledore den Teil des Flures ab, sodass man weder hindurchgehen noch –sehen konnte und bedeutete den beiden Schülern in den nächstgelegenen Klassenraum einzutreten.

Dort nahmen Harry und Hermine auf zwei Tischen Platz, während der Schulleiter in dem Raum auf und ab marschierte. „Ms. Granger, was haben Sie über das Merlingemälde herausgefunden?"

Hermines Stimme bekam sofort ihren rezitierenden Klang, der Harry und Ron schon bei so mancher Hausaufgabe zur Weißglut getrieben, aber dann auch immer vor einer Strafarbeit gerettet hatte.

„Das Merlingemälde ist ein unscheinbares vollkommen schwarzes Bild mit einem opulenten Goldrahmen. Man sollte sich jedoch nicht von dem Äußeren nicht täuschen lassen, denn in ihm wohnt eine uralte magische Kraft, dessen Ursprung dem großen Magier Merlin zugesprochen wird. Daher auch der Name Merlingemälde. Das Besondere dieses Gemäldes ist, dass es mit seinem Zwillingsgemälde wie ein Portal wirken kann. Dies gilt jedoch nur einseitig."

Hermine räusperte sich kurz. „Professor, das Bild, das hier hängt, ist ganz sicher das Merlingemälde. Der Rahmen trifft haargenau auf eine Zeichnung zu, die ich in dem Buch gefunden habe. Wie es aussieht, ist diese Bild sozusagen die Eingangstür des Portals zwischen den beiden Bildern. Wenn Voldemort die Wirkung des Merlinzaubers noch spezifiziert hat, dann ist es gut möglich, dass das Bild die negative Energie aus den Gefühlen wie Wut, Trauer und so weiter abzieht, um vielleicht Voldemorts Macht zu stärken."

Dumbledore hatte Hermine aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun leicht mit dem Kopf. „Diese Informationen sind sehr hilfreich, allerdings von der letzten Vermutung nicht 100ig zutreffend, denke ich. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort die schlechte Energie für sich nutzen könnte, will ich nicht abstreiten, allerdings liegt für mich der Verdacht nahe, dass sein Hauptinteresse wieder einmal an Harry liegt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Gedanken der Schüler gefiltert werden. Wenn nun jemand, wie Justin in diesem Fall, sehr eng mit Harry verbunden ist, wird das Portal in Kraft gesetzt. Wahrscheinlich wurde Justin von dem Bild für Harry gehalten, weil er sehr viel an Harry gedacht hat", formulierte Dumbledore seinen Gedankengang, der beim Betreten des Lichtstrudels andauernd von Gedanken an Süßigkeiten unterbrochen worden war.

Harry überrollte eine Welle von Selbstvorwürfen. Schon wieder war er dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Freund in Schwierigkeiten kam. Hoffentlich geschah mit Justin nicht noch Schlimmeres als das bloße Verschwinden. Es sollte nicht noch ein Unschuldiger sterben! Wie konnte er dem Hufflepuff nur helfen? Musste er dafür Voldemorts durch das Bild in die offenen Arme laufen?

Harry rang mit sich selbst. Er konnte Justin nicht alleine bei diesem Monster lassen, wer wusste, was die Todesser mit dem Jungen anstellen würden. Andererseits war Harrys Erscheinen ganz sicher genau das, was sich Voldemort erhoffte. Der Junge, der lebte, würde sich ja wie auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren. Das wäre ein leichtes Spiel für den grausamen Magier.

Doch der Gryffindor wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon getroffen, als er noch über sie nachgedacht hatte. Er stand auf.

„Ich werde durch das Bild gehen!"

-----------------------

**PS: **Wie viele oder die meisten hier, habe ich noch große Nachwirkungen von Harry Potter 6…Wer den Band schon gelesen hat, oder auch, wer ihn noch nicht verschlungen hat, Ähnlichkeiten sind echt nicht beabsichtigt! Ich hatte „die Idee" (ich nenn das mal so, für die, die das Buch noch nicht gelesen haben) schon vor dem Band 6! Großes Magierehrenwort! Also bitte denkt nicht, dass ich abgeschrieben hätte. #Dackelblick#


	10. Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse

So, endlich! Ein neues Chap! Und die Story ist auch beinah zu Ende, nur noch ein, zwei Kapitel und fertig ist mein Lebenswerk #lach# Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich mir jetzt manche Passagen durchlese, dann raufe ich mir die haare, weil die so krumm formuliert sind. Aber trotzdem bin ich sehr stolz darauf...dass ich das jetzt schon sage, dabei fängt der Showdown doch hier erst an! Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich euch allen jedenfalls!

**Amunet:** Hey! Du bist immer eine der ersten die reviewt! Und ich freue mich wirklich riesig in dir eine so treue Leserin gefunden zu haben! Und hier ist dein Draco-Schatzi auch mal wieder etwas länger anwesend! Viele liebe Grüße!

**Silithiel:** So, diesmal habe ich mich bemüht die Namen abwechslungsreich zu schreiben. Und mit deiner Vermutung muss ich dich leider enttäuschen…Aber zwischen Draco und Harry läuft hier noch anderes #gg# Ganz liebe Grüße, das Chap ist für dich sozusagen!

**Gugi:** Hey, also das mit dem Hintern versohlen, das verbitte ich mir ;-)….obwohl…ich muss zugeben, es hilft bei mir glaube ich leider. Aber fass das bitte nicht als Einladung auf #lach# hier eifere ich dir wieder etwas nach, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!

**Honigdrache:** Und noch eine so treue Seele! Mann, was wäre ich denn ohne dich! Gar nichts! Naja, zumindest nicht viel mehr als ein trauriger und einsamer Schreiberling. Dir hat das 6. Buch nicht gefallen? Mir schon, auch wenn ich es richtig traurig fand und einige Personen am Ende am liebsten umgebracht hätte! Liebe Grüße!

**Gray Angel:** Ja, ich habe mir das Chap noch mal durchgelesen, und dann ist es mir eigentlich auch erst aufgefallen, aber das ganze Drumherum ist ja anders…Hie ist also ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Liebe Grüße!

Und **für euch** alle natürlich einen Riesen-Keks, weil ihr immer so lieb schreibt und mich motiviert!

**Disclaimer:** Meins nix, JKRs alles…immer noch!

**Kapitel 10: _Entscheidungen und Erkenntnisse_**

„Ich werde durch das Bild gehen!" Die Köpfe von Hermine und dem Schulleiter schnellten in Harrys Richtung. In Hermines Gesicht spiegelte sich unterdrücktes Entsetzen. Dumbledores Miene zeigte im Gegensatz dazu keinerlei Regung. Keiner der drei sprach ein Wort.

Schließlich nickte der weißhaarige Zauberer und sagte in beiläufigem Ton: „In Ordnung, wir werden hier auf dich warten." Die Art, wie er es sagte, hörte sich für Harry an, als hätte sein Mentor grade eine Antwort auf die Frage gegeben: „Ich gehe mal eben auf die Toilette."

Harry hatte eigentlich mit etwas Protest gerechnet, als er seinen Entschluss in Worte gefasst hatte. Diese Reaktion von Hermine und Dumbledore hatte er allerdings nun nicht erwartet. Wollten sie ihn denn einfach so in den Tod laufen lassen? Bei jeder seiner Aktionen hatte mindestens seine beste Freundin immer Bedenken angemerkt.

Diese schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken. „Harry, du darfst jetzt nicht glauben, dass wir uns keine Sorgen um dich machen. Aber wahrscheinlich bist du der einzige, der Voldemort aufhalten kann. Du bist ihm schon so oft entkommen. Versteh es als unser Vertrauen in dich."

Harry schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Ihre Worte hatten ihn beruhigt. Wie hatte er auch daran zweifeln können, dass seine Freunde keine Angst um ihn hatten. Dumbledore legte ihm väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter: „Viel Erfolg, Harry!"

Urplötzlich kam dem Goldjunge von Gryffindor der letzte Satz in den Sinn, der unter jeder Klausur von Professor McGonagall stand. „Viel Erfolg!" Nicht „viel Glück", nein viel Erfolg, weil die Hauslehrerin der rot und gold gekleideten Schüler von Hogwarts meinte, dass das Bestehen einer Arbeit nichts mit Glück zu tun habe.

Ähnlich wie vor einer Prüfung fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige jetzt. Dies würde vermutlich sozusagen seine letzte große Prüfung werden. Er würde dem Zauberer Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen, der sich ihn zum Erzfeind auserkoren hatte, seine Eltern getötet hatte, Cedric vor seinen Augen ermordet hatte, durch seine Todesser für das Leid und auch den Tod von so vielen Menschen, unter anderem seinem Paten, verantwortlich war und der ihn nicht nur mit dem missglückten Todesfluch mit der Blitznarbe gebrandmarkt hatte, sondern ihm damit auch noch einige Fähigkeiten übertragen hatte.

Auf diese Fähigkeiten musste Harry nun vertrauen. Er sammelte sich, straffte seine Schultern und griff seinen Zauberstab fester, sodass sich die Haut über seinen Knöcheln weiß färbte. Mit festen Schritten, wie, um sich selbst Mut zu machen, schritt der Schwarzhaarige durch die Tür des Klassenraums auf den Flur hinaus.

Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte Richtung des gefährlichen Portals gemacht, als sich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss und ich in einen Klassenraum zog, der sich neben dem befand, in dem der Schulleiter mit den beiden Gryffindors geredet hatte.

Harry wusste schon, wer es war, bevor er die Augen auf die Person gerichtet hatte, die ihn in den Raum gezwungen hatte und ihn nun an die Wand drückte. Trotzdem schlossen die sturmgrauen Fluten in Dracos Gesicht den Schwarzhaarigen vollständig in ihren Bann. Sofort bereute er, dass er sich ohne Widerstand hatte hineinziehen lassen. Gegen Dracos Charme war er machtlos, und er musste doch Justin retten!

„Potter, wenn du zu diesem Bild willst, dann nur über meine Leiche!", knurrte der Slytherin an seinem Ohr und Harry bekam weiche Knie. Er liebte den spöttischen Ton, in dem Draco seinen Nachnamen über die Lippen stieß. Ein leichter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab und Harry presste sich unbewusst mehr an den Blonden.

Dieser bemerkte die Wirkung seiner Präsenz und hob leicht sein Bein an. Harry keuchte auf, als Dracos Oberschenkel seine Mitte reizte. Schnell unterband der Blonde jedes weitere Geräusch aus Harrys Mund mit seinen Lippen. Verführerisch glitt seine Zunge in Harrys Mundhöhle und entlockte ihm ein begieriges Seufzen. Justin war erstmal vergessen.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen bewegte der Slytherin sein Bein an der empfindlichen Stelle seines Gegenübers und nahm dessen stärker werdende Erregung mit Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis. Mit einer Hand fixierte Draco Harrys Arme über dessen Kopf an die Wand und ließ die andere unter die Robe des Gryffindors gleiten. Er unterdrückte sein eigenes Verlangen zu stöhnen und strich mit seinen weichen Fingerkuppen sacht über Harrys Brustwarzen.

Harry bog sich den liebkosenden Händen entgegen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Anblick war so verführerisch, dass Draco wieder seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um nicht auf der Stelle mit Harry vor Lust um die Wette zu stöhnen. Doch sein tiefes Keuchen verriet ohnehin, dass seine Aktionen auch an ihm selbst nicht spurlos vorüber gingen.

Harry öffnete kurz seine Augen und schickte Draco einen verwirrten Blick aus vor Lust verhangenen, als der Blonde kurz mit seinen Berührungen aufgehört hatte, um sich zu sammeln. Die smaragdenen Tiefen schlossen sich jedoch gleich wieder, als Dracos Hand mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Hose des Gryffindors fuhr und dort seine Härte umfasste.

Der Slytherin nahm nun seine zweite Hand zu Hilfe und öffnete quälend langsam Harrys Hose. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte die Freiheit seiner Hände und griff in Dracos festen Po, um ihn näher an sich heran zu schieben. Dann ließ er seinerseits eine Hand zu dem Verschluss des Blonden wandern und befreite diesen von dem störenden Kleidungsstück.

Auch Dracos Boxershorts zeigte eine beachtliche Wölbung, die sich nun wie von selbst immer weiter der Harrys näherte. Die Zungen der beiden Jungen tanzten leidenschaftlich umeinander, während diese sich an einander rieben und sich mit den Fingern gegenseitig noch mehr Befriedigung verschafften.

Der Slytherin kam stöhnend, hielt aber den engen Kontakt zu Harry weiter aufrecht. Langsam löste er seine Lippen von dem süßen Mund des Gryffindors und ließ sie zärtlich dessen Hals hinauf wandern. „Ich lass dich nicht in ein Verderben rennen, ich brauche dich noch", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in Harrys Ohr. Dann fuhr er mit der Zunge den Hals wieder hinab bis er knapp über der Schulter angekommen war.

Der leichte Schmerz, den Dracos Biss verursachte, gepaart mit dessen betörendem Duft ließ Harry endgültig über die Schwelle kommen. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend standen die Schulkameraden aneinander gepresst und mit weichen Knien an der Wand.

Schließlich gewährte Draco dem Gryffindor Platz. Harry bückte sich und hob seinen Zauberstab auf, den er fallen gelassen hatte. Mit einem Schwung reinigte er sich und Draco und ließ sich dann rückwärts an der Steinwand hinunter gleiten. Draco setzte sich neben ihn.

Durcheinander strich sich der Junge, der lebte, durch sein widerspenstiges Haar. Erst jetzt realisierte er die Worte, die Draco ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte: „Ich lass dich nicht in ein Verderben rennen, ich brauche dich noch." Harry tastete nach dem Abdruck, den die Zähne des Blonden bei ihm als Hals hinterlassen hatten. ‚Ich brauche dich noch?'

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er ihn auch brauchte, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber da gab es noch jemanden, der ihn brauchte, und er hatte schon viel Zeit verloren, um Justin zu retten. ‚Auch wenn ich dabei in mein Verderben renne!' dachte Harry. Das war er dem Hufflepuff einfach schuldig. Und früher oder später würde sowieso die Zeit gekommen, dass er sich dem wohl mächtigsten und bösesten Zauberer der Jetztzeit stellen musste. Nun war sie eben da.

Seufzend stand der Schwarzhaarige auf. Außerdem, wer sagte ihm, dass Draco wirklich ihn wollte, ohne Hintergedanken? Das wäre einfach viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wieder verstärkte Harry seinen Griff um den Zauberstab, der wie Voldemorts eine der zwei Federn von Fawkes besaß. Er musste nun stark sein. Er kannte viele Flüche, mit denen er sich verteidigen konnte. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, dass er sich nicht gegen den Todesfluch würde wehren können, wenn er ihn direkt dann traf, wenn er wahrscheinlich orientierungslos aus dem Gemälde kletterte.

Auch Draco war aufgestanden. Unruhig beobachtete er jede von Harrys Bewegungen, um herauszufinden, was der Gryffindor vorhatte. Er bemerkte, wie sich Harrys Finger fester um den Zauberstab schlossen und versperrte sofort die Tür.

„Harry, du darfst nicht durch das Gemälde! Das ist doch genau das, was er will!" In Dracos Stimme, die sonst perfekt zu einem Eisprinzen passte, schwang ein leichter Unterton von Nervosität mit, der für Draco Malfoy absolut unüblich war.

Der Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Draco, es ist mir egal, was Voldemort will. Justin ist in Gefahr und es ist auf eine gewisse Art meine Schuld. Ich muss einfach durch das Bild gehen."

Er schloss mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Blonden und drückte die Klinke herunter. Doch der Malfoy-Erbe stellte sich mit seinem Gewicht und seiner vollen Kraft gegen die Tür, sodass Harry sie auch mit roher Gewalt nicht aufbekam.

Wütend funkelte er Draco an, der sich alleine weiter gegen das Holz drückte, um weiterhin die leuchtend grünen Augen erleben zu dürfen, die kleine Blitze zu schießen schienen und Harry gefährlich, in Dracos Augen aber verführerisch aussehen ließen.

Dann trat af einmal ein heimtückisches Funkeln in die Smaragde und bevor Draco sich versah, schmolz er unter einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss dahin. Die Schwäche ausnutzend riss der Junge, der lebte, die Tür auf und verschwand auf den Flur. Schnell hatte sich der Malfoy-Erbe wieder erholt und gab sich selbst die schlimmsten Schimpfnamen, die ihm einfielen, und kreierte gleich noch ein paar neue, um seinem Frust besser an sich auszulassen. Dann lief er Harry hinterher.

Dieser wollte geradewegs durch Dumbledores Absperrung, die ihn nicht aufhielt, da er dabei gewesen war, als der Zauber gesprochen worden war. Draco bekam noch eben Harrys Kapuze zu fassen und zog den Schwarzhaarigen wieder zurück. Wieder traf Grün auf Silber.

„Bitte, Harry, ich brauche dich!", presste Draco hervor. Der Angesprochene lächelte ihn an.

„Draco, du brachst mich? Wofür? Um mich selbst zu Voldemort zu bringen, damit du das Leben deines Vaters gegen meines eintauschen kannst? Darauf kannst du lange warten!" Der bittere Ton in den Worten stand in krassem Kontrast zu Harrys Lächeln. Der Gryffindor zog seine Arme aus dem Umhang und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Barriere.

Perplex hielt Draco den Umhang in den Händen. Er hatte ja bereits von Finch-Fletchley gewusst, dass Harry von seinem Plan wusste. Aber er hatte gedacht, dass er ihn trotzdem hätte dazu bringen können, ihm zu vertrauen, fälschlicherweise zwar, ja, aber zu vertrauen.

Und nu musste er mit ansehen, wie die wichtigste Komponente seines schönen Plans, an dem nichts hätte schief gehen können, einfach durch diese Barriere hindurch schritt und ihn mit nichts und wieder nichts stehen ließ.

Voller Wut wollte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher laufen, prallte aber nur gegen die undurchsichtige Wand. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie Harry vor dem Gemälde stand, den mutigen und entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den der Prinz von Slytherin so an ihm liebte, und dann mit dem Lichtstrudel direkt zum Dunklen Lord befördert wurde.

Seine ganze Kraft zusammen nehmend schlug Draco gegen die Zauberwand. Doch weder zerbrach die Mauer dadurch, noch änderte es irgendetwas an Dracos Zorn und Verzweiflung.

„Harry, komm zurück!" Seine Stimme war zu seinem eigenen Schrecken nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. „Wie soll ich denn jetzt meinem Vater helfen?"

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr den Malfoy-Erben Panik, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihn die Rettung seines Vaters gar nicht mehr interessierte. Er wollte wirklich nur, dass Harry wieder zurückkam, um in seinen Armen zu liegen, wieder mit ihm zu streiten, um noch einmal die vor Wut leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, die ihn immer in ihren Bann zogen und ihn zu weiteren Boshaftigkeiten anstachelten, nur um den Anblick noch länger genießen zu dürfen.

Er dachte an ihre Treffen zurück, die er so perfekt geplant hatte, und die ihm so große Lust und Befriedigung bereitet hatten. An Harrys Körper, wie er sich noch vor ein paar Minuten an ihm gerieben hatte, an Harrys kleinen Lustschrei, als er dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Hals gebissen hatte, an die leidenschaftlichen Küsse.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Dracos Hose verdammt eng. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er war mitten auf einem Schulkorridor und außerdem, das wusste er, waren Granger und der Schulleiter in der Nähe.

Der Prinz von Slytherin zwang sich wieder unter Kontrolle, straffte sich, nahm wieder seine Malfoy-Haltung ein, die jedem Erst- und Zweitklässler Angst einjagte und stolzierte zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schüler mit dem Schlangenwappen. Er musste ein paar Sachen mit Pansy und Greg besprechen. Vielleicht konnte er von Goyle herausbekommen, wo das andere Merlingemälde sich befand, denn dahin würde der Junge, der lebte, teleportiert.


	11. Keine Angst

Hallo, meine Lieben! Der Showdown fängt an, und ganz ehrlich ich bin diesmal echt zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, besonders, weil ich mich am Anfang sehr schwer getan habe überhaupt etwas zu virtuellem Papier zu bringen! Aber hier ist es nun, das neue Kapitel! Es ist teilweise eine Songfic, weil mich im Moment das neue Lied von The Rasmus „No Fear" verfolgt. Das passte da grad so schön! Viel Spaß also!

**Amunet:** Na, meine treue Leserin freu Hier ist jetzt nixi mit Draco und Harry, aber dafür hoffentlich Spannung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Viele liebe Grüße!

**Iria-chan84**: Das mir dem zusammenbringen lass mal meine Sache sein muarharharhar Nein, keine Angst, ich bin sehr harmoniesüchtig! Danke für dein liebes Review!

**Gugi**: Ja, ich bin sehr beeinflusst von anderen Geschichten und so kann es doch schon mal vorkommen, wenn man bekannte Sachen wieder findet, auch wenn es von mir vielleicht gar nicht so bewusst gemacht wird. Dickes bussi!

**Silithiel**: Na Schnubbel! Hast mich für diese Chap genug genervt! Freu mich schon auf weiteres Generve fürs nächste #lach# Ganz dickes knutscha für dich! Und ein paar Dankesbonbons!

**Teddy172**: hihi, gemeiner Cliffhanger? Muss sein! Hoffentlich gefällt dir dieser auch! Liebe Grüße!

**Claire14fraser**: Nerven sind gespannt? Uiuiui! Ich hoffe, sie zerreißen nicht wirklich! Und hoffentlich gefällt dir auch dieses Kapitel! Ist meine erste Songfic, aber das Lied bot sich grad so schön an! Viele liebe Grüße! Und danke für den Antrieb, er hat noch etwas Anlauf gebraucht, aber er hat funktioniert!

**Popcorn1986:** Danke für dein Lob und auch deine Kritik! Hier ist noch nicht großer Showdown, aber fast! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR geliehen, nur das tolle Lied ist von The Rasmus (Nur das „Girl" wurde zu einem „Boy" verändert)!

**Kapitel 11: _Keine Angst_**

Nachdem Harry wieder die Tür des Klassenraums geschlossen hatte, schaute Hermine den Schulleiter mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Professor, wäre es nicht besser gewesen, Harry nicht alleine dorthin gehen zu lassen? Er schien enttäuscht, von uns keine Reaktion zu bekommen."

Dumbledore runzelte seine ohnehin faltige Stirn. „Nun, Ms. Granger, Ich hab erwartet, dass Harry diese Aufgabe auf sich nimmt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Harry alleine Voldemort gegenüber treten muss. Eine weitere Person hätte ihn nur noch in mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen können. Und wenn du andeuten möchtest, dass ich Harry hätte begleiten sollen, so will ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen, dass mir dieses Bild in beunruhigender Schnelligkeit die Gedanken durcheinander gewirbelt hat. Ich vermute, dass Harry eine größere Resistenz dem gegenüber hat. Außerdem gibt es für uns beide auch noch etwas zu tun, womit wir Harry helfen können."

Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Wovon sprechen Sie, Professor?"

Dumbledore legte sein unvergleichbares Schmunzeln auf, griff, den Moment der Spannung auskostend, in seine Umhangstasche, holte ein Himbeerbonbon heraus und steckte es sich in den Mund.

„Gregory Goyle wird wissen, wo sich das andere Gemälde befindet. Wissen wir diese Position, können wir Harry schnell und ungefährlich folgen."

Hermine nickte und Dumbledore erhob sich. „Außerdem müssen wir Mr. Malfoy davon abbringen, seinem offiziellen Erzfeind zu folgen. Wie mir scheint, haben sich seine Methoden zur Durchsetzung seines Plans selbstständig gemacht."

„Welche Methoden? Welcher Plan?" Hermine war verwirrt. Sie war stolz darauf, fast alles in der Schule mitzubekommen und über alles Bescheid zu wissen, was zwischen den einzelnen Schülern ablief, auch wenn sie diese Art ihres Wissens nicht jedem unter die Nase rieb.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy hatte vor Harry auf eine gewisse Art von sich abhängig zu machen und an sich zu binden, sodass er ihn leicht für die Freiheit seines Vaters eintauschen konnte. Dafür nahm er es sogar in Kauf, die für das Haus Slytherin bekannte Freundschaft zu vergessen, indem er mit Ms. Parkinson gegen Gregory Goyle intrigierte."

Hermine klappte perplex de Mund auf. „Professor, Sie wissen wohl wirklich alles. "

„Naja, ich gebe zu, dieses Wissen erreicht mich durch einen durchaus loyalen Slytherin, der mit den Personen in Kontakt steht. Blaise Zabini hört ebenso unauffällig und aufmerksam zu wie Sie und hat im Gegensatz zu anderen Schülern seines Hauses, so sehr ich es auch bedaure sagen zu müssen, eine negative Einstellung zu Voldemort, was ihn dazu trieb, sich mir anzuvertrauen."

Dann öffnete er die Tür, bedeutete Hermine galant als erste auf den Gang zu gehen und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Als Harry die Barriere durchschritten hatte, hatte er das Gefühl blind zu werden, so sehr hatte sich das Licht bei seinem Eintritt verstärkt. Es schien fast so, als wüsste das Bild, dass hier nun das richtige Opfer war. Oder bildete Harry sich das leise flüsternde Geraune nur ein, das ihn fast hypnotisierend zu dem Merlingemälde zog.

_No fear  
No fear  
_

Hinter sich konnte Harry ganz leise Draco hören. Der Gedanke an den Blonden gab ihm noch mehr Kraft. Er wollte diesen Kampf überstehen! Er wollte zu Draco zurück, ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Und es war dem Jungen, der lebte, ganz egal, dass sein ehemaliger Erzfeind vorgehabt hatte, durch ihn seinen Vater aus Askaban frei zu bekommen. Draco hätte wahrscheinlich versucht, ihn Voldemort zu übergeben, um die Ehre der Malfoys wieder herzustellen und Harry lief dem Schwarzmagier ja in diesem Augenblick praktisch freiwillig in die Arme.

_Boy,  
you lived your life like a sleepin' swan  
Your time has come to go deeper  
Boy,  
your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper_

Das bemalte Holz des Rahmens fühlte sich seltsam kalt und viel zu glatt an. Wie weich und angenehm war Dracos Haut auf seiner gewesen. Den Gedanken an ihren letzten Kuss festhaltend, um nicht der Wirkung des Gemäldes zu erliegen, kletterte Harry durch den Rahmen. Das Ziehen in der Magengegend wie beim letzten Mal verspürte er kaum.

_No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear_

_Destination darkness  
No fear  
_

Das erste, was Harry wieder spürte, war kalter Regen, der auf seine Hände tropfte. Langsam rannen die Tropfen seinen Arm entlang, als er weiter durch den Rahmen stieg, und breiteten eine unangenehme Kälte in seinem Körper aus. Der Junge spürte, wie sich seine Härchen aufstellten und sich Gänsehaut bildete. Ein letztes Mal schloss er die Augen und ließ seinen Geist mit Bildern von Draco durchfluten. Dann trat er endgültig aus dem Merlingemälde auf ein verdorrtes Rasenstück.

_Boy,  
rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knives with no mercy  
Boy,  
close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights from here to eternity_

Auf dem breiten Grünstreifen zeigten Fackeln den Weg zu der Ruine eines grauen Hauses. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Harry an sein Erlebnis im vierten Schuljahr zurückversetzt, als er mit Cedric durch den zum Portschlüssel verhexten Pokal zu Voldemort gebracht worden war. Nur diesmal sah Harry keine Todesser, die ihn in Empfang nahmen. Wahrscheinlich hielt es sein Erzfeind nicht für nötig Harry eine Eskorte zur Seite zu stellen. Der böse Magier wusste allzu genau, dass der Goldjunge Gryffindors wohl oder übel zu ihm kommen würde. Seine Geisel war dafür Grund genug.

_No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear _

Destination darkness

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, dass seine Wangenknochen hervortraten und wischte seine schwitzigen Hände an seiner Robe trocken, bevor er seine Finger wieder fest um seinen Zauberstab schloss. „Justin, ich komme!" Er war bereit. Komme, was wolle.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry ein sarkastisches Schnauben unterdrücken. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn an den einen oder anderen Action-Film, den er in seinem Zimmer über einen alten und deswegen von Dudley verbannten Fernseher gesehen hatte. Todesmutig schaute der Held der Gefahr ins Gesicht und rettete die Gefangenen. Doch dies war kein Traum, es war harte Wirklichkeit. Hoffentlich hatte er in seinem eigenen Action-Film namens Leben jetzt genauso viel Glück wie die Helden im Fernsehen.

Vor Aufregung rannte der Schwarzhaarige fast den Weg zu der Ruine und öffnete die Tür, die überraschenderweise keinen Laut von sich gab, noch nicht einmal quietschte. Im Haus herrschte totale Finsternis. „Nur keine Angst!", beruhigte sich Harry und ließ seinen Zauberstab erleuchten.

_No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear  
Destination darkness  
No fear_

Harry konnte in dem Raum drei Türen erkennen, die er nacheinander öffnete. Doch jeder weiterführende Raum war zerfallen und unbetretbar. Die Nerven zu Zerreißen gespannt, verstärkte der Schwarzhaarige das Licht seines Stabes. Schließlich entdeckte er eine Falltür, die an einer unüberschaubaren Stelle in den Boden eingelassen war. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die hölzerne Klappe und schaute in den Schacht hinab.

Es führte keine Treppe und auch keine Leiter hinunter. Aber es schien der richtige Weg zu sein, denn die Wände des unterirdischen Ganges waren mit grün leuchtenden Fackeln gespickt. Harry legte sich auf den Bauch und ließ sich dann die Öffnung hinab, wohl wissen, dass er nun ein leicht zu treffendes Ziel abgeben würde. Doch der Gang war wie ausgestorben. Kein Laut drang an Harrys Ohren, obwohl die Beleuchtung dafür sprach, dass jemand hier unten hauste.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Gang weiter den Lichten nach zu begeben. Seine Turnschuhe verursachten fast kein Geräusch auf dem glatten Steinboden. Nur sein Atem hörte sich in der Stille unnatürlich laut an und der Goldjunge Gryffindors konnte seinen Herzschlag so deutlich vernehmen, dass er hoffte, er würde ihn nicht verraten, wenn doch Todesser in der Nähe wären. Aber das gesamte Haus war wie ausgestorben.

Plötzlich erreichte ein leiser Schrei Harrys Ohr, der seine angespannten Nerven noch mehr reizte. Aber es dauerte noch lange, bis Harry wieder an eine Tür kam, aus der nun laut und deutlich Gesprächsfetzen und Wimmern zu hören war. Ein Schauer lief dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Rücken, als er realisierte, dass der Schrei sehr laut gewesen sein musst, dass er ihn in der Entfernung erreicht hatte. Und war es nicht Justins Stimme gewesen?

Durch die Tür konnte Harry verschiedene Stimmen unterscheiden, die er teilweise noch gut von seinem Kampf in seinem vierten Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatte. Auch Goyles Vater war darunter. Ein weiteres Wimmern von Justin ließ Harry vor Wut kochen. Er musste nur noch durch diese Tür und dann würde der größte und erbittertste Kampf seines Lebens seinen Anfang finden.

Im Slytherin-Schlafraum der Sechstklässler ließ Draco Malfoy einen seine besten Freunde grade mit dem Kopf nach unten von der Decke baumeln.

„Spuck's aus, Greg! Wo ist das verdammte zweite Gemälde. Sag es mir, oder ich werde noch ganz andere Sachen mit dir veranstalten!" Die Stimme des Blonden war nicht mehr als ein gefährliches Knurren.

Obwohl Gregory Goyle schon aus der Nase blutete, weil ihn Dracos erster Stupor heftig im Gesicht getroffen hatte, und der Boden schon mit hässlichen Blutstropfen übersät war, schwieg er immer noch. Draco zollte ihm innerlich Respekt dafür, denn so viel Mut hatte er seinem „Gorilla" gar nicht zugetraut. Aber er wollte endlich wissen, wo Harry steckte, damit er ihm helfen konnte. Sein Vater war ihm egal, er wollte nur seinen Lieblingsstreitpartner nicht verlieren, die Liebe seines Lebens, wie ihm eine kleine Piepsstimme aus der Ecke seines Verstandes erklärte.

Nachlässig ließ er Goyle auf den Boden knallen und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf seinen Kopf.

„Los, Greg, rede endlich, oder ich probiere ein paar der Flüche an dir aus, die ich zu Hause in einem Buch für Schwarze Magie gefunden habe!" Dracos Augen hatten sich zu kleinen silbernen Schlitzen verengt und ließen keinen Zweifeln daran, dass er seinem Klassenkameraden sogar den Cruciatus auf den Hals hetzen würde, wenn dieser ihm nicht die gewünschten Informationen geben würde.

Schließlich brach Goyles Willen und auch sein Schweigen. „Ist ja gut, ich sag dir ja alles!" brachte er hervor und setzte sich ächzend auf. „Da ist so ein verfallenes Haus in der Nähe von Inverness. Nur der Keller ist noch okay. Da führt das Bild einen hin. Aber du wirst kaum was ausrichten können, Alter. Alle Todesser sind im Moment dort unten!"

Draco schnaubte. „Das lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein!" Und mit wehendem Umhang, der Snape Ehre gemacht hätte, rannte der Blonde aus den Kerkern, aus Hogwarts und weit auf die Ländereien hinaus, um die Barriere hinter sich zu lassen, die das Apparieren und Desapparieren in der Nähe Hogwarts verbot. Nun sollten sich die Zusatzstunden bei seinem Vater bezahlt machen. Mit einem Plopp verschwand Draco von Hogwarts.

Dumbledore und Hermine kamen nur einige Minuten, nachdem Draco hinausgestürmt war, bei dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins an. Schnell sagte der Schulleiter das Passwort, „calliditas". Hermine fand es ganz passend, dass die Tür zu dem Raum mit dem Wort „List" geöffnet wurde, und folgte dem weißhaarigen Zauberer durch die Öffnung. Drinnen herrschte eine Atmosphäre wie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, was die Schülerin dieses Hauses etwas verwunderte. Obwohl der Raum in den Kerkern lag, strahlte er Gemütlichkeit aus, wenn auch die kalten Farben Grün und Silber etwas anderes erwarten ließen.

Hermine rief sich die Worte des Sprechenden Hutes in Erinnerung. In Slytherin würde man noch echte Freunde finden. Die Feindschaft ihrer beiden Häuser hatte Hermine als Gryffindor-Schülerin glauben gemacht, dass die verschlagenen, hinterhältigen und streitsüchtigen Eigenschaften des Hauses in dem Raum vorherrschen müssten. Stattdessen saßen genau wie bei den anderen Häusern die Schüler an Tischen zusammen und machten Hausaufgaben oder redeten an einem großen Kamin, wo gemütlich aussehende Sessel und Sofas standen. In den Kerker konnte kein Sonnenlicht eindringen, aber dennoch war der Raum wie durch Fenster erhellt. Viele Lampen und magische Fackeln taten ihr übriges.

Das Bild bekam schlagartig einen Knick, als Gregory Goyle mit blutender Nase die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinunter humpelte. Als er den Schulleiter sah, schien er zuerst wieder umdrehen zu wollen, legte dann aber doch noch die letzten Stufen zurück.

Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Slytherin. Sofort wich jede Farbe aus dessen Gesicht. Aber Dumbledore vollführte nur eine kleinen Schlängel mit seinem Stab und Goyles Nase hörte auf zu bluten. Erleichtert entließ der Sechstklässler die in seinen Lungen gestaute Luft.

„Und nun, Mr. Goyle, kommen wir zum Wesentlichen", kam Dumbledore zu dem Grund ihres Erscheinens. Er führte den etwas verschüchterten Schüler aus dem Raum. Hermine folgte ohne jeglichen Kommentar.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, uns die Position des Merlingemäldes, um genauer zu sein, des zweiten Teils davon, mitzuteilen?" richtete der Schulleiter sein Wort an Goyle, sobald sich die Tür wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie alleine draußen auf dem Flur standen.

Goyle schluckte nervös und nannte dem langbärtigen Zauberer die Ortsangabe, die er schon seinem Klassenkameraden gegeben hatte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Und wissen Sie zufällig, wo sich Mr. Malfoy aufhält?"

Der Angesprochene fummelte angespannt an den Knöpfen seiner Robe herum.

„Er ist aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt, nachdem ich ihm von dem zweiten Bild erzählen musste. Wo er hin ist, weiß ich nicht."

Hermines Verstand zählte sofort eins und eins zusammen. Dumbledores Erklärungen zu Malfoys Plan, dass das Frettchen versucht hätte Harry an sich zu binden und das nach hinten losgegangen wäre. Hatte sich Malfoy etwas in ihren besten Freund verliebt? Hatte sich ebenso Harry in seinen Schulfeind verliebt? Das würde so viel erklären. War sie denn blind gewesen? Und nun hatte sich Malfoy aufgemacht, um Harry zu helfen.

Dumbledore hatte schon das Selbe geschlossen. „Ms. Granger, begeben Sie sich sofort zu Professor McGonagall und erklären Sie ihr alles. Ich muss jetzt nach Inverness. Und Mr. Goyle wird Sie begleiten. Und bevor er versucht sich aus dem Staub, sollte er bedenken, dass Ms. Granger jeden möglichen Fluch kennt, um ihn daran zu hindern." Dann rauschte er davon, während Hermine und Gregory Goyle sich auf den Weg zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro machten.


	12. Das letzte Duell

The Showdown ist near! The Showdown is here!

**Iria-chan88**: Erstmal ein ganz dickes Sorry! Das mit der 84 war nicht extra! Es tut mir leid! #Versöhnungskeks schick# Hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist Chap Nummer 12!

**Gugi**: Hola, meine Süße! Ich war absolut gerührt über deine Begeisterung! Danke! Ich hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir auch, da ist jetzt nämlich der Höhepunkt des Ganzen! #bussi#

**Amunet**: Oh, prickelnde Spannung? Na, über das Lob freu ich mich richtig mega doll! Hoffentlich gefällt dir hier auch der Showdown! Denn dann ist ja die Spannung weg #lach#

**Silithiel:** Na, Schnubbel! Ist jetzt nicht Mittwoch schon drin gewesen das Chap, aber dafür heute, ist doch auch was, oder? Das andere kommt auch bald keine Sorge, muss nur noch ein bisschen JediAcademy spielen, zur Inspiration #g#

**Teddy172**: Hmm, zu kurz? Dann hoffe ich, dass dir dieses trotzdem gefällt, das ist nämlich auch nicht länger #fg#

**Elektra Van Helsing**: Oh Mann! Ich fühle mich so geschmeichelt, dass du die Story toll findest! Das ist doch mal ein großer Ansporn! Danke!

**Disclaimer: **Meins nix, JKRs alles, however…

**Kapitel 12: _Das letzte Duell_**

Tatsächlich folgte Gregory Goyle der Gryffindor ohne zu murren. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte mit der Äußerung, Hermine kenne alle nötigen Flüche und Zaubersprüche, um ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, oder doch wenigstens ihn am Fliehen zu hindern. Also wählte er das kleinere Übel und folgte der dahineilenden Mitschülerin zu dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, wo die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihr Büro hatte.

Auf halbem Weg lief Ron in sie hinein. „Hermine! Bei Merlin, ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit! Wo ist Harry? Und was machst du hier, zusammen mit Goyle?" Den Namen von Malfoys Gorilla ließ der Rotschopf abschätzend und herablassend über seine Lippen kommen. Die Meinung, die er von dem Slytherin hatte, war ebenso deutlich in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

Hermine hielt sich nicht lange mit den Antworten auf: „Komm einfach mit, Ron!", erklärte sie ihrem Freund und zog ihn hinter sich her. Goyle warf dem Rothaarigen noch einen bösen Blick zu, folgte den Gryffindors aber sofort.

Vor Prof. McGonagalls Tür blieb Hermine stehen, räusperte sich und klopfte. Es ertönte allerdings kein „Herein!" oder ein ähnliches Wort, dass den Eintritt gewährte. Hermine klopfte noch zweimal. Als immer noch keine Reaktion aus dem Raum zu vernehmen war, drückte sie kurzerhand die Klinke herunter, obwohl es ganz und gar nicht ihre Art war, ohne Einverständnis ein Zimmer zu betreten. Aber ungewöhnliche Situationen erforderten ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

Der Grund, warum die Professorin auf das Klopfen der Schüler nicht geantwortet hatte, war ein ganz simpler: Sie hatte sie nicht gehört. Die Ursache hiervon waren eine in der Luft hängende Geige und eine schwebende Flöte, die, zusammen mit Professor McGonagall, die mit flinken Fingern Dudelsack spielte, in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke schottische Folklore-Lieder erklingen ließen.

Ron klappte der Mund auf und konnte gerade noch so viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, sich seine Ohren zuzuhalten. Mit den Händen auf den Ohren schritt Hermine auf die Lehrerin für Verwandlung zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter, da diese so in ihre Musik vertieft war, dass neben ihrem Raum ein Troll das Mobiliar hätte zerlegen können, ohne dass sie davon etwas mitbekommen hätte.

Prof. McGonagall gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und drehte sich um. Die Musik hatte schlagartig aufgehört, als der Balg des Dudelsackes wegen mangelnden Drucks von der Professorin keine Luft mehr in die Flöten blies. Bewegungslos hingen die beiden anderen Instrumente in der Luft, während sich die Hexe immer noch voll Schreck an ihren Dudelsack klammerte.

Prof. McGonagall hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen. Sie legte das schottische Markenzeichen auf einen Tisch in ihrer Nähe und wandte sich dann ihrer Schülerin vollständig zu. Ihr steifer Gesichtsausdruck versuchte zu verbergen, wie peinlich ihr diese Situation war. „Ja, Ms. Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Und Hermine fing an, die ganzen Informationen, die sie über das Merlingemälde hatte, über Harrys Rettungsversuch für Justin, über Draco Malfoys Plan und schließlich über Dumbledores Verschwinden nach Inverness, zu erzählen. Nicht nur Rons Augen und Mund wurden immer größer, mit jedem weiteren Wort und jedem neuen Aspekt, die ein lückenloses Puzzle ergaben, wurde auch Professor McGonagalls Gesicht ernster und sorgenvoller, aber auch entschlossener.

„Lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren, Ms. Granger! Ich werde sofort die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix davon in Kenntnis setzen. Harry wird nicht alleine gegen die ganzen Todesser kämpfen müssen. Ich möchte Sie drei allerdings bitten, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu gehen."

Gregory Goyle schaute unglücklich. „Ja, auch Sie, Mr. Goyle. Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley werden darauf achten, dass Sie Ihre Strafe erhalten und nicht davon laufen. Professor Dumbledore wird darüber entscheiden, ob Sie dem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet werden. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden."

Mit festen Schritten eilte die Animagus-Hexe aus ihrem Raum. Hermine, Ron und Goyle liefen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wie es ihnen befohlen worden war. Dort angekommen konnte Hermine jedoch nicht eine Minute stillsitzen, ebenso wenig wie Ron. Beide wollten ihrem besten Freund so schnell wie möglich zu Hilfe eilen, doch sie hatten noch keine Apparier-Prüfung abgelegt. Außerdem wussten sie genau, dass sie dort den Phönix-Orden wahrscheinlich mehr behindern als helfen würden. Aber das Nichtstun zehrte an ihren Nerven.

Ron wünschte sich heimlich, dass Goyle einen Fluchtversuch unternahm, damit er seine Sorge und seine Wut an ihm auslassen konnte, aber der Slytherin saß auf dem Rand des Sofas, hatte das Kinn in die Hände gestützt und machte absolut keine Anstalten zu fliehen.

Goyle dachte vielmehr darüber nach, was ihn erwarten würde. Die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin hatte davon gesprochen ihn vielleicht dem Ministerium zu übergeben. Als er das Bild mit in die Schule gebracht hatte, hatte er nicht an diese Konsequenzen gedacht. Harry hätte einfach nur durch das Bild gezogen werden sollen und wäre dann sofort als Begrüßung gefesselt und zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gebracht worden. Er hätte die Macht wiedererlangt und er, Gregory Goyle, wäre ein gefeierter Held unter den Todessern geworden. Doch dann musste das Bild ja unbedingt den Trottel Justin teleportieren und brachte den ganzen Plan durcheinander. Dumbledore erfuhr viel früher als gedacht von dem Merlingemälde und nun saß er hier und auf einer Couch in dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf seinen Henker.

Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf diese irrsinnige Idee eingelassen? Warum hatte er nicht an solche Folgen gedacht? Warum hatte Draco ihn verraten? Sein Verstand gab ihm auf jede dieser Fragen eine Antwort, doch der Slytherin wollte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht hören, die ihm sagte, dass er nur als Spielball benutzt worden war, als Du-weißt-schon-wer ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, damit dieser seine Eltern aus Askaban befreite und ihnen ihre Fehler im Zaubereiministerium verzieh. ‚Und außerdem', wisperte die kleine Stimme: ‚hat sich Draco in Dumbledores Liebling verknallt!' Goyle wurde bei dem Gedanken übel.

Draco apparierte auf eine Lichtung in der Nähe von Inverness, ungesehen von neugierigen Muggelaugen. Greg hatte Recht gehabt. Als er aus dem Wäldchen heraustrat, war in einiger Entfernung ein zerfallenes Haus zu sehen. Schnell lief er zu der Ruine. Auf halbem Weg fühlte er, wie er durch eine Zauberbarriere schritt und als er sich umblickte, konnte er neben Fackeln, die einen Weg säumten, auch das zweite Merlingemälde sehen, dass dort magisch in der Luft hing.

Nun wusste Draco, dass er hier richtig war. Auf dem nassen Boden vor dem Bild konnte er Harrys Schuhabdrücke sehen, wo der Schwarzhaarige aus dem Bild gehüpft war. Der Gedanke an den Gryffindor gab Draco ein Stich ins Herz und er rannte die letzten Meter zum Eingang des Hauses.

Die drei Türen im Haus ließ er unbeachtete, da er von Greg erfahren hatte, dass sich die Todesser im Keller aufhalten mussten. Hektisch suchte er den Boden ab und fand bald die Falltür, die nun nicht mehr das Loch zu den Gewölben verschloss. Der Malfoy-Erbe legte sich genau wie Harry auf den Bauch und spähte hinab. Als er niemanden sah, ließ er sich in den Gang hinunter. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät.

Harry hatte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen, und hatte die Tür aufgestoßen, hinter der Justin unüberhörbar gefoltert wurde. Die wenigen Todesser in dem Raum waren von seinem Erscheinen so überrascht gewesen, dass sie von Harry schnell mit einem „Petrificus Totalus" unschädlich gemacht worden waren. Nott hatte dann mit einem zauberstablosen Fluch den Junge, der lebte, von den Füßen geholt, aber der Zauber war schwach gewesen und Harry würde nicht mehr als einen blauen Fleck davon zurückbehalten.

Justin war auf eine Holzpritsche in der Mitte des Raumes platziert worden. Viele Wunden an Armen, Beinen und im Gesicht zeugten von den Qualen, die er hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Schnell hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Fesseln des Hufflepuffs gelöst, ihn sanft von dem Tisch gehoben und vorsichtig auf die Beine gestellt.

Dann waren plötzlich durch eine weitere Tür, die noch tiefer in den Keller führte, weitere Todesser gekommen. Schnell hatten sie ihre Mitstreiter wieder entfesselt und Harry umzingelt. Er war entwaffnet worden und zur Belustigung von Voldemorts Anhängern mit verschiedenen Flüchen beschossen worden.

Dann war es auf einmal still geworden. Nur ein Zischeln hatte Harry verraten, dass Nagini und ihr Herr eingetreten waren. Wortlos hatten seine Gefolgsleute Tom Riddle Platz gemacht.

„Harry Potter", erklang die hohe Stimme von Lord Voldemort. „Endlich treffen wir uns wieder. Bist du bereit für dein letztes Gefecht?"

Nach einem kurzen Nicken des schlangengleichen Kopfes wurde Harry wieder sein Zauberstab zugeworfen. Auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein sarkastisches Lächeln. Voldemort wollte also ein Duell. Er wollte mit dem Jüngeren spielen, wie eine Katze mit einer Maus, bevor sie sie genüsslich verspeist. Die Todesser hatten Harry mit ihren Flüchen geschwächt. Er versuchte die aufkeimende Angst zu unterdrücken. Das würde wahrscheinlich ein kurzer Kampf werden.

Schwer atmend stand Harry vor seinem Erzfeind. Trotz seiner hageren Gestalt, die mehr an ein Skelett als an einen Menschen erinnerte, war Voldemort eine imposante Erscheinung. Das lag nicht daran, dass er Harry mit einigen Zentimetern überragte, nein, von ihm schien eine Aura der Macht, Boshaftigkeit und Gewalttätigkeit auszugehen, die jedem noch so tapferen Helden die kalte Angst den Rücken hinunter jagte.

Entschlossen begab sich Harry in Angriffsposition und stellte seine Füße schräg hintereinander, um sein Gleichgewicht sicherer zu verteilen. Seine grünen Augen blitzten hinter seiner runden Brille auf und fixierten den wie teilnahmslos ihm gegenüber stehenden Zauberer.

Doch Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort war alles andere als teilnahmslos. Seine roten stechenden Augen ließen keine von Harrys Bewegungen unbeachtet und offenbarten seine ganze schwarze Seele, die danach lechzte, die Prophezeiung zu Voldemorts Gunsten zu erfüllen. Die Lippen des Dunklen Lords sehnten sich danach, endlich die entscheidenden Zauberworte von sich geben zu dürfen, aber noch gab ihnen der grausame Verstand keine Erlaubnis dazu. Ein leichtes Zittern der Zauberstabhand verriet dem aufmerksamen Beobachter, dass Voldemort die ansteigende Spannung erregte.

Harry war aufmerksam. Allerdings hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wie er Voldemorts unterdrückte Gefühlsregungen ausnutzen konnte. Noch war sein Todfeind zu aufmerksam, um irgendeinen Angriffsversuch zu starten.

„Harry Potter", sprach der Dunkle Lord seinen Gegenüber urplötzlich an. In den Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen hört es sich wie sein Name an, aber gleichzeitig wusste Harry unbewusst, dass der Ältere mit ihm ein besonderes Gespräch führen wollte; er sprach Parsel. „Mein Junge", trotz Parsel klang die Stimme süß wie Honig in Harrys Bewusstsein, „Sollen wir nicht die kleinen Spielchen lassen? Schließ dich mir an, zusammen sind mächtiger als alle Zauberer und Hexen der Welt. Du könntest unsterblich sein!"

Wie ein Zauberspruch umschlangen die Worte Harrys Hirn, sodass er fast glaubte, Voldemort hätte ihm ein Angebot gemacht, was er nicht würde abschlagen können. Doch sofort holte er sich wieder Dracos Bild vor das innere Auge und murmelte noch einmal unhörbar die Prophezeiung. Er musste Voldemort besiegen. Dann konnte er zu Draco zurückkehren und ihm beichten, dass er ihn liebte und brauchte, und dass er ihm verzieh, dass der Blonde ihn gegen das Leben seines Vaters hatte eintauschen wollen.

„Niemals!" zischte er dem letzten Erben Slytherins zurück und blickte trotzig in die roten Schlangenaugen. „Lieber sterbe ich!" Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kalten und erbarmungslosen Lächeln. „Das lässt sich einrichten." Hass tropfte aus jeder Silbe. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder hart, wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry.

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen schlug die Tür zu dem Keller-Gewölbe auf. Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Richtung der Tür und auch Voldemort konnte seine Reflexe nicht unterdrücken.

Silber-blondes Haar umrahmte ein wütendes und erhitztes Gesicht, das vor Anspannung rötlich schimmerte. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer – und fiel sogleich wieder metertief. Draco war hier, Harry wollte jubeln und ihm um den Hals fallen, aber gleichzeitig wünschte er sich den Slytherin weit, weit weg, damit ihm nichts passieren konnte.

Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und richtete ihn auf den Kreis der Todesser, die Harry und Voldemort umschlossen, so wie sie es damals getan hatten, als Harry im vierten Schuljahr gewesen war und der verzauberte Trimagische Pokal ihn und Cedric zu dem Dunklen Lord gebracht hatte.

Harry merkte, wie ein großer Teil von Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr allein auf ihm lag. Diesen Moment nutzte er aus. Mit aller Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung brachte er die meist gefürchteten Worte der Zaubererwelt über die Lippen: „Avada Kedavra!"

Kaum hatte die erste Silbe aus seinem Mund den Raum erfüllte, erklang auch Dracos Stimme: „Conglacio!" Alle Todesser erstarrten, als wäre die Zeit eingefroren. Sie konnten den beiden Hogwarts-Schülern nun nichts mehr antun. Voldemort schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem steinernen Boden auf. Es ertönte ein hässliches Knacken, als sein Schädel ungebremst auf die Steinfliesen krachte. Doch kein Blut ergoss sich aus dem anscheinend zerschmetterten Schädel.

Es gab trotzdem keinen Zweifel: Voldemort war tot.

Nagini glitt auf ihren Herrn zu und strich ihm liebevoll mit ihrem Kopf über die Wange. Harry hatte einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass Schlangen keine Bindung zu ihren Besitzern aufbauen würden. Doch Nagini war anders. Sie trauerte um Voldemort.

Langsam drehte sich Harry zu Draco um, der wie er immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab an demselben Platz stand. Ihre Augen trafen sich und keine Sekunde später lagen sie sich in den Armen, jeder bei dem anderen Halt suchend.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry unsäglichen Hass in seinem Kopf. „Petrificus Totalus!" schrie Justin. Der Kopf des Gryffindor schnellte herum. Vor ihren Füßen lag die große Schlange, die den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten am Leben gehalten hatte, mit gebleckten Giftzähnen. Immer noch konnte Harry spüren, wie liebend gern sie ihre Giftzähne in sein Fleisch geschlagen hätte, würde Justins Zauber sie nicht unbeweglich halten.

„Danke!", stammelte der Junge, der lebte, als Albus Dumbledore mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasley und anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens in den Keller gestürmt kam.

Perplex starrte der Schulleiter von den am Boden liegenden Voldemort zu den eingefrorenen Todessern weiter zur bewegungsunfähigen Schlange und dann schließlich zu den drei Hogwarts-Schülern. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf sein faltiges Gesicht und dann brach Dumbledore in ein befreiendes Lachen aus, was alle übrigen Anwesenden ansteckte.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fesselten sie die Todesser magisch und lösten sie danach aus ihrer Erstarrung. Kingsley Shacklebolt apparierte ins Ministerium. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Portschlüssel zurück, der sie alle ins Ministerium brachte, wo die Todesser in Gewahrsam genommen wurden und später nach Askaban gebracht wurden, trotz fehlender Dementoren.

Mr. Weasley brachte Justin, Draco und Harry zurück nach Hogwarts. Als der Adrenalinschub nachgelassen hatte, hatte die Müdigkeit die Jungen übermannt und sie waren erschöpft auf einige Stühle gesunken. Also hatte Dumbledore Rons Vater gebeten, die drei in die Schule zu bringen.

Als Harry in dem kuscheligen Bett im Krankenflügel lag, nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihn gründlich untersucht hatte, gab er der Müdigkeit einfach nach und kaum hatte sein Kopf den weißen Kissenbezug berührt, schlief er schon tief und fest.


	13. Epilog

So, lange ist es her, dass ich auf dieser lieben Seite war, denn ich habe die Uni angefangen und das nimmt doch mehr Zeit weg, als ich gedacht habe! Jetzt habe ich mich hingesetzt und einen kleinen Epilog geschrieben, weil ich in einigen Reviews gesehen habe, dass ihr das Ende so doof fändet, und das kann ich euch ja nicht antun!

Ich danke euch allen, die diese Story gelesen haben und natürlich besonders denen, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben! Ich habe mich immer total gefreut, wenn ich eins bekommen habe! Danke, danke, danke! Tausendmal danke! Ich habe euch alle echt total gern! Und hoffentlich kriege ich demnächst mal wieder was geschrieben, was es würdig ist, hier online gestellt zu werden!

**Kapitel 13: _Epilog_**

Harrys Wunden waren zum Glück schnell geheilt, aber Madam Pomfrey bestand trotzdem darauf, dass der Gryffindor noch eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbrachte.

Zuerst hatte Harry diese Anweisung mit Missbilligung zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber dann hatte er Justins Zustand gesehen und auch wenn sich alles in Harry danach sehnte in Dracos Armen einzuschlafen, brauchte Justin jetzt seelischen Beistand.

Die Folter durch die Todesser hatte dem Hufflepuff nicht nur körperlich zugesetzt. Die Verletzungen waren alle gezielt gesetzt worden, sodass der Junge besonders lange zu leiden hatte. Selbst Madam Pomfreys beste Heilungszauber hatten nicht verhindern können, dass an einigen Stellen Narben zurückbleiben würden. Doch darüber würde sich Justin wohl erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Gedanken machen.

Denn obwohl er soviel Mut und Geistesgegenwart gezeigt hatte, als Nagini Harry hatte angreifen wollen, saß ihm der Schock tief in den Knochen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag er in den weißen Laken der Krankenbetten und hatte die Bettdecke fast bis zur Nasenspitze gezogen, als könnte er sich so vor den Gedanken an die Erlebnisse schützen.

Harry war auch sehr ausgelaugt, denn die Heilungszauber waren immer Kräfte zehrend, aber ihm war noch nicht zum Schlafen zu Mute und so setzte er sich neben Justins Bett und versuchte den Blonden so gut es ging von den dunklen Gedanken abzulenken, redete von Quidditch, von den Apparierprüfungen, von allem, nur nicht von einem Thema, dass Justin wieder an die dunklen Kellergewölbe hätte denken lassen können.

Obwohl der Hufflepuff nicht ein Wort sagt, merkte Harry, dass er ihm für die Ablenkung dankbar war. Trotzdem lag immer noch eine leichte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, als sie sich langsam schlossen und der Junge in einen hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Harry stand auf und ging hinüber zu einem Fenster und öffnete es. Eine leichte, frische Brise wehte herein und brachte den würzigen Duft des Verbotenen Waldes in den Krankenflügel. Irgendwo konnte Harry eine Nachtigall hören. Aus Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch aus dem Kamin. Alles war wie immer.

Noch immer konnte der Junge, der lebte, sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt endgültig besiegt war, durch seine eigene Hand getötet. Gedankenverloren strich Harry über das einzige sichtbare Zeichen, das ihn noch mit Voldemort verband, seine Narbe. Niemals mehr würde er aus Alpträumen erwachen, die durch dieses magische Band zum Dunklen Lord entstanden.

Der Gryffindor lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster und atmete tief durch. Wie konnte alles vorbei sein, wenn doch alles ganz normal aussah? Keine von den Todessern getöteten Menschen erstanden wieder auf, die Welt sah nicht heller oder freundlicher aus als vor Voldemorts Tod. Dies hier war kein Vergleich zu den Vorstellungen der Fernsehfilme, die Harry in Dudleys altem Fernseher hatte sehen können, wenn die Antenne guten Empfang gehabt hatte. Die ganze Welt sollte frohlocken, aber der einzige der sich dort draußen anscheinend freute, war der kleine Vogel, der sein Lied sang.

Der Nachtwind wurde allmählich kühler und Harry fröstelte. Leise schloss er das Fenster so weit, dass immer noch etwas Luft hinein wehen konnte. Seine nackten Füße machten ein kaum hörbares Geräusch, als er zu seinem Bett ging. Die angenehme Wärme des Betts macht ihn müde und der leise Vogelgesang tat sein übriges.

Das laute Zwitschern einer Lerche ließ Harry aus seinem wohltuenden Schlaf erwachen. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die nur halb geschlossenen Vorhänge in das Krankenzimmer und tauchten es in ein angenehmes Licht. Automatisch wollte Harry zur Seite greifen, wo seine Brille auf dem kleinen Nachttisch lag, als er merkte, dass ein Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper seine Bewegung einschränkte.

Der Gryffindor blinzelte nach unten und kniff die Augen zusammen, um das verschwommene Bild etwas schärfer zu machen. Ein blasser Arm lag quer über seiner Brust und als der Schwarzhaarige den Blick weiter schweifen ließ, konnte er auch einen blonden Schopf erkennen, der neben dem Arm auf dem Bett lag und auf dem weißen Laken im Sonnenlicht seidig glänzte.

Ein seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Draco hatte wohl die ganze Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen, als er geschlafen hatte. Zärtlich strich er einige silberne Strähnen beiseite, um eine bessere Sicht auf das schlafende Gesicht des Slytherin zu haben. Doch kaum hatten seine Fingerspitzen den Jungen berührt, schlug dieser die Augen auf.

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht auf. „Wenn du weiter so guckst, dann bleibt bestimmt dein Gesicht irgendwann so stehen. Oder du bekommst zumindest sehr früh sehr tiefe Falten." Harry schaute verdutzt und verstand dann erst, dass er ja immer noch die Augen zusammenkniff, und setzte sich schnell seine Brille auf, die jetzt nicht mehr so unerreichbar war, da Dracos Arm nicht mehr auf ihm lag, was, wie Harry sich eingestehen musste, eigentlich sehr schade war.

„Du hast gestern leider schon geschlafen, als ich dich noch besuchen wollte", sagte Draco und strich zärtlich über Harrys Hand.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte noch ein wenig breiter. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Madam Pomfrey dich nicht gesehen hat! Du wärst wahrscheinlich hochkant hinausgeworfen worden."

Draco konnte sich ein Aulachen nicht verkneifen. „Da könntest du Recht mit haben. Oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Just in den Moment war eben Besagte in denn Krankenflügel gekommen. Zielstrebig hielt sie auf Justins Bett zu. „Na, gut geschlafen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte sie im Vorbeigehen den verdutzten Jungen und zwinkerte.

Harry und Draco grinsten sich an. „Das zum Thema ‚Rauswerfen'", schmunzelte Draco und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Komm, Harry, es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück."

Der Angesprochene schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und hatte sich nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche schnell angezogen. Unzufrieden fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch seine schwarze Haarpracht. „Oh Mann, meine Haare haben echt ein Eigenleben", seufzte er, als die Strähnen sich wie immer in alle Richtungen erstreckten.

„Ich mag sie so", beteuerte Draco und ließ seinerseits seine Finger durch Harrys Haar streifen. Nach einem kleinen Seitenblick zu der Medihexe, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht auf sie achtete, zog Draco Harrys Kopf zu sich und drückte ihm einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wie ich übrigens alles an dir mag", vervollständigte er noch seine Aussage.

„Och, nur mögen?" erwiderte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, fasste Draco an der Hand und zog ihn zum Ausgang. Er wunderte sich über sich selber, dass seine Nachdenklichkeit so schnell verflogen war, aber Draco ließ ihn einfach alle anderen Gedanken vergessen.

Die Große Halle summte wie immer wie ein großer Bienenstock. Schon von weitem konnte Harry den Schopf seines besten Freundes ausmachen, dessen rote Farbe ihn einfach in jeder Gruppe hervorstechen ließ. Und daneben saß Hermine, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Schon wollte Harry in deren Richtung gehen, als er von Draco zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich muss leider da vorne rüber", sagte er und deutete mit seinen Augen zu dem Slytherin-Tisch. „Meinst du nicht, dass das heute mal egal ist?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute den Blonden mit großen bittenden Augen an. Bei dem Anblick musste Draco unwillkürlich lachen. „Vielleicht, aber ich glaube, es müssen bei meinen Freunden erstmal ein paar Sachen klargestellt werden. Wir sehen uns danach, okay? Sollen wir uns am See treffen?"

Harry zog schmollend die Unterlippe vor, musste dann aber selbst grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie blöd er damit wahrscheinlich aussah. Deshalb nickte er nur und gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich von ihm löste und zu seinen Freunden setzte.

Hermine und Ron begrüßten ihn mit großem Hallo und Hermine hätte ihn fast zu Tode gedrückt, als sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals gefallen war, denn immer wenn sie ihn hatten besuchen wollen, hatte Harry schlafend im Bett gelegen (von dem blonden Slytherin mal ganz abgesehen).

Wegen der besonderen Ereignisse hatte Dumbledore den Schülern frei gegeben und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass alle in der Großen Halle versammelt waren. Als der Lautstärkepegel immer höher stieg, machte sich der langbärtige Schulleiter auf sich aufmerksam. Mit einem Löffel stieß er gegen sein Glas. Schnell legten sich die Gespräche, um die Rede des Schulleiters gut hörbar zu machen.

Dankbar nickte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln den Schülern zu.

„Meine lieben jungen Zauberer und Hexen! Natürlich ist die Nachricht von dem großen und bedeutenden Ereignis schon in jedermanns Ohr. Trotzdem darf ich euch persönlich noch einmal verkünden, dass die Tage von Angst und Schrecken gezählt sind.

Der, dessen Namen die ganze Magierwelt nicht auszusprechen wagte, ist tot! Voldemort ist tot!"

Obwohl diese Neuigkeiten wahrlich schon jedem bekannt war, denn natürlich hatte nicht nur Hermine den Tagespropheten abonniert, erhob sich lautes Gemurmel im Saal.

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Und ich dachte, es würde jetzt großer Jubel ausbrechen. Aber wie es scheint, hat euch diese Botschaft regelrecht umgehauen. Vielleicht werdet ihr eurer Freude nächstes Wochenende mehr Ausdruck verleihen können, wenn wir ein großes Fest veranstalten."

Kaum war die letzte Silbe verklungen, machten die Schüler ihrer Begeisterung mit Klatschen und lauten Freudenrufen Luft. Die Ankündigung des Festes hatte Voldemorts Fall anscheinend offiziell gemacht und der Damm schien gebrochen.

Auch Harry jubelte bis seine Lunge schmerzte und schaute sich glücklich um, wie seine Mitschüler die Bedeutung und das ganze Ausmaß des Ereignisses anfingen zu begreifen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln suchte er den Blickkontakt mit Draco. Dieser stand klatschend am Tisch und schaute mit einem eher ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry. Neben ihm saß Gregory Goyle, der mit gebeugtem Rücken sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg. Sein Urteil war noch nicht gesprochen, es war klar, dass er sich nicht freuen konnte.

Die Tage bis zum Fest vergingen wie im Fluge. Harry musste in aller Einzelheit seinen beiden besten Freunden von dem Kampf erzählen und Hermine erzählte ihm, was zu der Zeit in Hogwarts passiert war. Bei ihrer Beschreibung von Prof. McGonagall in ihrem Zimmer mit dem Dudelsack hatte Harry erst nach einer halben Stunde aufhören können zu lachen.

Wenn er nicht gerade bei Draco war (was sehr häufig vorkam) oder mit Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, besuchte Harry Justin, der sich gut erholte. Neville, den Justin wohl an seine Eltern erinnerte, kümmerte sich sehr gut um ihn, unterhielt sich mit ihm über verschiedene Pflanzen und ihre Eigenarten, was auch ein Hobby des Hufflepuffs war, und lenkte ihn von düsteren Gedanken ab.

Als Harry einen Nachmittag allein bei Justin gewesen war, hatte dieser auf einmal mit einem Thema angefangen, das eigentlich zwischen Ihnen nicht mehr zur Sprache hatte kommen müssen.

„Harry, ich muss mich immer noch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe dir so viel Mühe gemacht und es tut mir alles so furchtbar leid. Ich wollte dich nie in Schwierigkeiten bringen, das musst du mir glauben. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass du und Draco zusammengehört. Ich werde dir nie mehr Probleme bereiten, das verspreche ich dir. Und…ich danke dir, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ich schulde dir was!"

Harry hatte den Hufflepuff nur verständnislos angeschaut. „Justin, mache dir bitte keine Vorwürfe, es ist eben alles so gekommen, wie es gekommen ist. Ich mache dich für nichts verantwortlich. Und es ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ich dir gefolgt bin. Du bist doch gewissermaßen doch nur meinetwegen durch das Bild gezogen worden. Und ehrlich, Justin, eigentlich bin ich dir was schuldig. Denn du hast mich vor Nagini gerettet. Ohne dich wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. Und wenn du meinst, dass wir uns etwas schuldig sind, dann denke ich, dass wir quitt sind, oder?"

Mit einem Lächeln hatte Justin die dargebotene Hand gedrückt und danach wurde dieses Thema auch nie wieder angeschnitten.

Pünktlich zum Fest durfte Justin den Krankenflügel verlassen. Es wäre auch sehr schade gewesen, wenn er das verpasst hätte, wie er später selber immer wieder bestärkte. Denn diese Feier übertraf den Trimagischen Ball um Längen. Diesmal durften natürlich alle Jahrgänge daran teilnehmen und die Große Halle war so gut gefüllt, dass es kaum genug Platz zum Tanzen gab.

Draco und Harry verschwanden nach ein paar schönen Stunden von dem großen Getümmel. Hand in Hand machten sie einen Spaziergang um den See.

„Gregs Zauberstab wird zerbrochen", erzählte Draco. „Aber zum Glück erst nach der Schule." Harry nickte nur. Sie konnten beide nicht auf Gregory Goyle böse sein, obwohl er der Urheber der ganzen Sache war, aber schließlich hatte sich alles zum Guten gewendet. Und Harry und Draco waren sich einig, dass man sich in der Sache nicht mit unnützen Rachegelüsten beschweren musste.

„Muss er dann als Muggel leben?" fragte Harry und schloss seine Hand noch etwas fester um Dracos.

„Ja, sieben Jahre lang. Danach darf er sich wieder einen Zauberstab kaufen." Antwortete der Blonde. „Dumbledore hat sich für ihn eingesetzt. Greg ist ihm dafür ewig dankbar, auch wenn er ihn überhaupt nicht leiden konnte."

An einer Baumreihe am See blieben die Jungen stehen und schauten auf das ruhige Wasser. Das Spiegelbild des Mondes leuchtete auf der Oberfläche, verzerrt durch kleine Wellen.

Die Schuluhr schlug. Harry schaute zu dem hell erleuchteten Gebäude hinauf.

Er schlang seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte. „Sollen wir schlafen gehen?"


End file.
